Major Tommy
by TheMinxy6
Summary: When little Tommy is found abandoned and abused, Gene and Alex are pretty sure it's an open and closed case of child abuse. However, as the investigations continue, Alex realises Tommy could be more important to her than she first realises. Galex!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ashes or Gene Hunt or Alex Drake or anything related for that matter! I only own the characters I made up- including little Tommy. :)

**A/N: **Hello everyone! This is my first _ever _fanfic so I hope it's ok! I had a sudden urge to get something down, as I've got so many ideas charging around my head and I had a pretty hefty exam this morning and felt I needed to chill out a bit!

This could be absolutely attrocious but I thought I'd give it a whirl- so any comments are much appreciated! :D

I'm also on TRA under a different name- can you guess who I am?

* * *

**Chapter 1: If Only**

It was another hectic day in CID and everyone was up and about, Shaz was darting around with arms full of paperwork, Ray was getting bulshy with a mugger and even Chris looked like he was doing something relatively useful. Gene and Alex had been deep in conversation over a recent robbery for a good 10 minutes, Alex perched on his desk gesticulating wildly with her hands in vain trying to make her point, Gene leaning back in his chair half-listening to her with a pout firmly set on his face, glittering eyes rather enjoying the view.

"-and I'm telling you _it can't be him." _Alex said, her voice raising slightly in frustration.

"Well why bloody not?" Gene retorted.

"It's not his M.O. is it? We've been over his profile a hundred times and it just can't be him!"

"Come on Drake you can't be bloody convinced by his alibi are you? How many of London's finest scumbags go to see family on a Saturday night? He's more likely to be popping pills than popping to his Aunt's! Even I'm not into all your psycho-crap but I can tell a ruddy great robber when I see one!"

He had to admit he did like winding her up, even now that their working relationship had calmed down some what over the last few months- once she'd dragged herself out of a hole after the Price's death- it didn't mean that he didn't enjoyed it when they debated like they used to; he sometimes liked to do it even when he knew she was right. He relished it when she leaned in closer- so damn close he could smell her gorgeous, feminine scent off her hair and throat- her eyes blazing, the flames of her smouldering brown ones boring into his piercing ice blue pair .

He'd be lying if he said he didn't think about her, because he did- all the time. He hated the idea of personal relationships affecting how he did the job, he'd laid into Chris once when he'd right hooked some bastard in one of the interview rooms for bad mouthing Shaz. But he cringed at how everywhere he went he'd always have one eye on Alex, just because he liked being with her, watching how well she did her job, and the fact he liked to keep her safe. He tried desperately to forget about her, but he'd figured it was easier to have her close rather than pushing her away, because he always wanted to bring her back.

The thing was, he actually cared about her now. Really, really cared about her. He didn't understand where these feelings had come from, or how on earth Gene Hunt had acquired them, but he wanted to be with her- hopelessly and completely- and he'd worried himself at how much time he thought about her. Them. Together. Pouring hours of his life away thinking about her as he poured litres of scotch down his neck at the same time. He wasn't sure how much longer he'd last at being with her but not _being _with her, because he was slowly but surely going mad with it.

Alex let out a short, sharp sigh and closed her eyes slowly, lowering her voice "All I'm saying is that there are more options we need to explore-"

A hasty rap on the door brought them crashing down from their heated debate as Viv stuck his head round the door, "Errr Guv, just had a call in- cleaner's at a house where she's reported to have found an abused child, she seemed pretty distraught so you may wanna move."

"Alright thanks Skip" Gene sighed as he started to move around his desk , both sad at hearing this news and the fact his debate with Alex had come to a close "Come on Bolls, grab your coat."

Gene pulled the Quattro up to 17 Hazel Grove- and no sooner had they got out of the car, a pale and frightened looking woman had flung the front door open and run down to the pavement to retrieve the two officers.

"He's up here. . . Mr Brown told me not to go in there, but I could hear someone crying so I bashed the door down with the hoover. . . "

Gene glanced back at Alex who was looking a little nervous herself- he wanted nothing more than to take her hand and let her know it'd be ok, but he immediately thought against it and turned back round to follow the cleaner.

They climbed their way up the narrow stairs and immediately saw the door flat on the floor, Gene stepped over it widely and felt his stomach coil at what sight he saw in the room.

A weeping boy, no more than five or six, was curled up in the foetal position on his side with a great, bulging gash across his forehead, blood soaking into the white sheets, his ankles blue from bruising at the rope that had tied him roughly to the bed. The boy's body was racking with hard sobs, each of his exhausted little limbs flicking and flinching erratically from the undoubted pain and fear which clutched onto him.

Alex was by his side at an instant, untying the knots and talking to him, urging to get a response. She turned around briefly "Gene, we need to get him out of here now." her big, brown eyes flashing urgently. It broke Gene to see a child like this, and tore him in two seeing Alex so desperate and utterly frantic. He hated it when she got upset, more than anything on this god forsaken planet.

Gene turned to the woman next to him, her shoulders now shaking from the tears that were falling from own her eyes too.

"What's your name love?" Gene asked gruffly.

"Margaret Beckman- I'm the cleaner. . . " she replied tearfully.

"Who's house is this?" Gene asked angrily, his eyes glaring with fire.

"Carl Brown's- this is his boy, Tommy" she sobbed, nodding her head over to the boy with her eyes clamped shut and her hand clasped across her mouth, trying to stop tearful gasps escaping from her mouth "He lives with his mum, but he comes to stay sometimes. . . I don't know if this has happened before. . . I don't know. . ."

"Does anyone else live here?"

She shook her head "No, I come here twice a week but it's only him that lives here- Tommy's normally with his mother, but she's been away the past week. . . so I guess he's been here at least a few days. . . "

Gene considered this for a moment, his brow furrowed, "We need you to come back with us to give us a statement. Do you know where this bastard Brown is now? I think me and my team need to have a word with him. . ."

"Yes of course- he works down at the docks, does mechanic work on the boats." she said

Gene brought his walkie talkie to his lips and directed commands quickly into it, "Viv! Get plod down to the docks pronto to collect a Mr Carl Brown- nice and quick thank you very much- under no circumstances bring him past the squad room without my say so first, I've got a very scared lad here who'll be in there with me and DI Drake. . . I want _no _contact between the two, d'you hear?"

The walkie talkie muffled before Viv replied "Sure Guv. We're on it."

Gene moved swiftly over to the boy who was now clutching out almost blindly for a soft human touch, "Move Alex." he whispered gently, as he slowly lifted the boy into his arms, Alex watching Gene with a swelling heart and watery eyes.

Gene let Alex drive as he sat in the back holding the boy in his arms, who although was significantly calmer than when they'd found him. His great red-rimmed blue eyes were empty, and he looked completely alone. Gene gently brushed the boy's fringe from his wound, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Alex as she glanced into the rear view mirror.

Gene's attention switched to the front of the car, where Margaret had one hand on her head and Alex was, he had to admit, expertly driving the Quattro back to CID. He continued to look at her for a few seconds, admiring the way her loose, glossy waves swayed from side to side as her head turned frantically from left to right as she looked either way at the junction. . . God how he'd love to runs his fingers. . .

His train of thought was broken when he heard Alex open her car door, and had lifted the seat up for him to manoeuvre himself and Tommy out, careful not to hit his bruised ankles on the edge of the car. Both of them stormed into the station, Gene bellowing commands as he passed reception with Alex following him anxiously "Chris! Take Margaret to the interview room to give her statement, I want it on my desk as soon as possible, _mush_!"

With a lack of free hands, Gene kicked the doors to CID open and everyone's eyes immediately drew to the three of them at the door. A little gasp from Shaz didn't go amiss as her eyes briefly settled on the bundle in his arms, but Gene overlooked it and continued with his orders "Right, plod have gone down to get a rather unsavoury Mr Brown who'll be arriving any minute now, he'll be in interview room 1 by reception- and under _no circumstances _bring him in here."

"Yes Guv." the group chorused gruffly, as they began to move around the room once more.

"I think I can stand up now." a timid voice said suddenly, both Alex's and Gene's eyes dropping to the boy he held, surprised to hear from him the state he was in not ten minutes earlier.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Tommy?" Alex inquired softly."It's just my head" he said fairly brightly. "I'll be ok. . . "

Alex and Gene passed a knowing look between them, one of those looks that could mean 1001 different things depending on the situation- often when words weren't quite enough.

"Ok Tommy. . ." Gene murmured as he placed him down on the floor. The tips of his little black shoes nearly touching Gene's crocodile boots.

"Is he coming here?" Tommy asked bravely, his quivering lip and wavering voice giving him away slightly.

Alex smiled warmly "Yes, but he won't come near you- I promise."

Gene desperately wanted to kiss her at that very moment; her eyes glistening and the corners of her lips turned up slightly into a soft smile- it made his heart spin.

Tommy smiled slightly, only for his eyes suddenly to widen in fear when he saw his greasy, stocky father - the very opposite to the slim boy- being escorted down the corridor of CID. His father reared his head slightly, his yellowy eyes locking onto his, in some sort of silent, foreboding threat.

"No no noooo!" the little boy wailed, grabbing onto Gene's trousers as he scampered to hide behind his legs, "Make him go away!" he screeched, tears now rolling unbidden down his face.

Gene subconsciously placed his hand protectively on back of the boy's head, "RAY! Get that roach out of here, _NOW!_" Gene shouted furiously at the moustached man now made a quick exit with Chris scampering after him.

Alex crouched behind Gene gently plying Tommy's hands off his trousers, hushing him softly, picking him up and resting him on her hip, gently stroking the back of his head as he sobbed into her neck. Gene turned around to face Alex, looking on the brink of explosion "I swear to god I'm going to bloody kill whoever let that _sick bastard _walk past 'ere when I _damn well told everyone _that he was going to be in here!" shouted Gene, nodding his head towards Tommy, who was soaking the neck of Alex's shirt with warm tears.

"Well we can't do anything about it now, apart from keep Tommy safe, Gene." Alex said softly.

Gene sighed, rubbing his forehead, trying to push some of the throbbing that had made its presence known to one side- _nothing a scotch won't_ _solve, _he thought.

"I'm going to get him some milk and a biscuit. . . " Alex whispered, both the adult's eyes flicking to the boy's blood matted hair, whose face was still safely nestled in the crook of Alex's neck, his crying starting to subside and was now softly hiccupping. "Back in a minute."

Gene watched her carry Tommy off to the kitchenette, the gentle _tap tap _of her heels elevating the _thump__ thump _of his heart. He sighed once more, dejectedly moving towards his office to slump into his chair and quickly pour himself a scotch, intently watching the amber liquid dribble from the bottle. God he felt old. Day in day out wading through the knee deep swamp of scum in this dingy city- it was enough to make anyone crack eventually.

Every single bloody day dragging in another perv, crimmo or killer was just downright depressing for any officer- how the bloody hell did some people live with themselves? Attacking innocent people for not other reason than to satisfy their own sick, twisted desires, children like Tommy? Women like Alex?

He shifted in his seat, groaning slightly; it always came back to her-"Women like Alex?" who was he kidding. . . there was _no one _on this planet like her. A bloody inexplicable pain in the arse and an invaluable miracle- Grade A fruitcake, grain weevil, smart, brave, utterly beautiful, completely desirable, infinity-legs-Bolly-Keks. . . His Alex.

He loved saying her name. . . _Alex. . ._ passing it around his brain like it was a diamond to be marvelled at, but never possessed. He loved it even more when she said his name, whispered it even. . . "_Gene". . . _it always made his stomach flip and his ears prick up. . . and another thing prick up too. . . he wanted nothing more than to gather her up, take her away and have her all to himself. . . A delicious shiver slid its way through him.

God, if only. Surely she'd noticed? The fact he'd never even tried to be with another woman? That he only had eyes for her? He'd sometimes dip his toe in the water, casually hinting when he was at his bravest- trying to make her respect him, open up to him, maybe even want him too? After that embarrassing mess of a date last year , he'd tried to keep his remaining pride in tact and the rest of his cards close to his chest. He'd thought about it often enough though- wondering if he could somehow muster the courage to ask her again. He always saw the right moment miles after it had ran off, those times when she looked at him with those big brown doe-eyes he could do nothing but look right back into them, his body stuck rigid, enchanted by her gaze as all the air was stolen from his lungs.

Shame she was either yelling or nagging at him most of the time- the unmarried married couple of CID- she constantly chewing off his ear and he groaning at her constant flow of speculation, theories and psycho-bollocks. He suddenly broke from his reverie and lifted his head slightly when he heard her voice float from the kitchenette as she quietly fussed over Tommy, gazing at her as she wondered back into the room and placed him on the edge of her desk, holding his hands in her own and speaking to him comfortingly as he nibbled on a pink wafer.

_God, she looked good with a child _he thought, reflecting on how at ease Tommy had wrapped himself around her earlier. Safe. Having children had never really been top of the Gene Genie's agenda, and he didn't think he'd ever felt anything close to "broody" in his life until _Alex bloody Drake _sauntered into his world. . . _Shut up you stupid, stupid man _he grumbled to himself, grimacing as he chucked the scotch down his throat, _Gene Hunt does not get broody_ he thought harshly.

Christ he embarrassed himself on occasion, all these thoughts about Alex and being with her, relentlessly flooding into his brain, mentally lapping it all up like a parched man finding an oasis, his own private haven stored to one side for the next time she'd casually rebuff one of his offers, unsubtly disguised as a Gene-Genie wisecrack. What was he to her, really? Nothing. DCI Tyrannosaurus Hunt, a museum piece to be admired for a few seconds before turning back to her work- whilst he mentally pawed at the glass that separated their desks, wishing for her to watch him some more. . . just to look at him with those eyes.

He noticed her pat Tommy gently on the leg and stride towards his office, opening the door and speaking quietly, "I'm just going to pop down to the hospital with Tommy- he's calmed down now. . . but I think he's going to need to some stitches on his forehead, and I want to get the bruising on his shoulder blade checked out too, just in case. . . I'll be back in a while."

"I'll come with you." Gene grunted, starting to rise from his chair.

"No no it's fine, don't worry Gene. . . I'll get Viv to drop us there." she replied tiredly, "I'll be back soon, promise."

His heart sank, as he watched her walk out with Tommy clutching onto her hand, who turned round and waved at him, forcing a half-smile in return. He strained his ears to hear their conversation as they made their way down the corridor, "Is that nice man coming with us?" he heard Tommy ask chirpily. . . "No, not today Tommy. . ." he heard her reply, her voice fading, then stopping abruptly when the door swung close.

God he had no chance did he really. In his mind, he and Alex had already got together, been married for twenty years and settled down with kids and grown old together. . . Oh god, if only she knew what a battered, love forlorn old thing he really was.

If only she knew.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks everyone for reading- to be honest, this could stay as a one-shot, a two-shot or could be a multi chapter fic as I've got bigger ideas in my mind. I guess that will depend on if people enjoy it or not! If I do decide to continue it- it won't be for at least two weeks after my exams!

Who am I? Keep guessing- but here's a clue! I'm one of the members of the Quattroll crew on TRA (if you know who us nutters are . . . !)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ashes To Ashes, and I never will! *Sobs*

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Can I just thank you all for all your encouraging reviews about the first chapter of Major Tommy! I'm back from holiday, but just about to leave again for a walking expedition, but I'll be back on Monday night to start chapter 3! Phew! Reviews, once again, are appreciated!

* * *

**Chapter 2: HHopsital **

Alex walked swiftly out of Gene's office, smiling slightly at Tommy's small grin as he admired his cluttered surroundings, the great gash across shifting on his forehead as he raised his eyebrows in admiration. Alex offered her hand to the young boy who popped off the desk and waved cheerily at the Man Lion, sulking in his den.

"Is that nice man coming with us?" Alex heard Tommy chirp, as she pushed her way through the CID doors.

"No, not today Tommy. . . " she replied "But maybe another day."

Tommy frowned slightly, his eyebrows knitting together, his brown, blood-matted hair hanging over the corner of his eye "He seems. . . Lonely" he continued "Especially in his little glass box."

Alex smiled softly "I think so. He's had some tough stuff happen to him- the Guv. He's someone I don't think anyone truly understands." _Even me_.

Tommy stopped walking suddenly which in turn pulled Alex into a stop. "Are you ok Tommy?" she asked, bending down a little.

He grimaced, rubbing the back of his legs "I can't walk very far. My legs start to hurt. . . "

_Something isn't right, _Alex thought,"How come Tommy?" she said squeezing his hand encouragingly.

He shuffled his feet and looked at the floor, suddenly feeling very small in the bland, ominous presence of the CID corridor, the slit windows revealing the interior of the interview rooms casting shadows, "It's the back of my knees." he whispered, his blue eyes dulling.

"Can I take a look please Tommy?" Alex said, reaching to the bottom of his trouser leg, tentatively rolling them up when he slowly nodded his consent.

Alex's heart sunk into her stomach "Oh my g-. . . oh Tommy. . . " Alex said, shaking her head slowly with utter sadness.

"It's ok. . . I just can't walk very fast. . ."

Alex stared at the huge cut across the back of his knee joint; it was deep, much deeper than the one on his head- like an angry eye bitterly weeping, slowly seeping a mixture of puss and blood as it glared back at her. She was wondering how neither her nor Gene had managed not to notice the slightly dark, bloodied patch on the back of his trousers. _Gene was carrying him. . . _

She rolled down his trouser leg, looking up at Tommy from her crouching position, "Is it like this on your other leg Tommy?"

He nodded, eyes shining again with tears "Daddy said I didn't deserve to walk on the same ground as him. He made me crawl around the house. It scared me. He's so big. He cut the back of my knees with little red flippy knife as I lay down watching the TV. I screamed and screamed and he just turned and left. . . "

Alex couldn't believe what she was hearing, she touched his cheek gently "Oh Tommy. I promise you, neither myself nor DCI Hunt will let your dad near you. . . and when you're all better, I promise to take you somewhere really nice for being such a brave, brave boy. . . a treat."

His eyes brightened slightly, though Alex could still see that his tears had not completely subsided from the corners of his eyes "A treat? Really?"

"Yes really." she said, nodding. "But for now, I know this is not much fun- but I think we should go see a nice, friendly doctor nearby. It won't take long- what do you think?"

Tommy nodded "Can you carry me though please?"

Alex closed her eyes slowly, speaking softly "Of course, come on now, let's go." she whispered, picking him up.

The car ride to the hospital went quickly, Viv's relaxed approach to driving was a pleasant change from Gene throwing the Quattro around the streets of London, and as she settled into the passenger seat, her eyes flicked to the wing mirror where she could see Tommy watching the trees zoom past, his eyes just peaking over the bottom of the window.

Upon entering the hospital, she was quickly greeted by a charming, big smiled, big haired Doctor Corday, who immediately showed them to a small, tidy examination room whereby Tommy was placed gently on the edge of the bed.

Alex told Tommy that she'd be sitting on the chair just outside the room, which Tommy had happily agreed to as he watched in fascination further down the corridor the surgeons and the doctors sweep through different doors, clipboards and equipment flying between hands, interspersed by fast moving hospital beds and other apparatus on wheels.

As Alex slumped down into the chair outside- she immediately felt her body relax a little. It'd been a long, tiring day- certainly one she didn't want to re-experience any time soon. But that was what the job was like, wasn't it? Any day could bring absolutely anything to our doorstep.

She pulled out a file quickly from under her jacket that she'd got Shaz to put on her desk earlier- Freddy Clyde. She knew that Gene would kill her for walking around London with police documents, but she felt the need to read it elsewhere. An attempt at a moment's peace outside the zoo that was CID.

Alex sighed as she opened the file, gently lifting up the post-mortem photographs of a boy viciously murdered by his own father last year- just before she'd rocked up in this world, discovered in his bloodied cot with several severe blows to the head, hit multiple times with a cricket bat. Wondered if the motives were similar to that of Carl. . . Pure hatred of the innocent? Beating them because they could? Or just bloodlust in arguably its most tragic form? It shook her to the very core that parents could do such horrendous things to their own children- cases like these made her sick with worry about her own daughter- 26 years in the future . . _Molly, my own dear Molly. . . _a girl who didn't even exist yet. Was she ok? Would she always be safe? What was she doing right now. . . ?

God it hurt. So, so much. Hurt like a bitch. She'd almost got used to the sadness now. . . almost. Over six months ago, after her parents death- things had changed for her. That numbing pain she experienced after watching them blow up the second time had also numbed her grief for her lost daughter- although it'll always be there. That dull, throbbing ache that was almost like a second heartbeat- the constant reminder of the bond with her daughter -torn apart by time.

She picked up another photo of Freddy, studying the deep bruising caused by internal bleeding around his temple. The deep purple like spilt ink across his flawless skin- his face relaxed, free of guilt and life's trials looking almost angelic. . . only tainted by the hand of another, twisted monster.

She was certain Gene's thoughts would have reverted back to Freddy's case too. Ray had mentioned he'd never seen the Guv so utterly angry with himself- letting the social services first time round give the boy back to his father when there was no solid evidence to pin him to the assault, or, as it was claimed at the time by the solicitor, an "accident"- then one month later, they'd found him in that cot- battered, bludgeoned and bloodied.

He'd looked completely defeated when she'd walked into the office earlier. . . _oh Gene. . . _she knew he wanted some alone time, so had told him not to come, even though she'd have secretly liked him to accompany her, taking pleasure at daily occurrences like walking by his side, the desire to hold his hand in her own becoming more and more hard to drive away.

Alex groaned slightly and threw her head back. _Bloody Gene Hunt. _She frightened herself of how much she thought about him. How often he wriggled his way into her thoughts, she loved the way he slouched casually in his office chair, the way he gripped the Quattro wheel in his tight, leather gloves, the sexy pout which so often wanted to make her grab him by the lapels and kiss him all over. . . the eyes that bore right into her, searching her, felt like he was reaching into her and flipping her stomach over with those long, slender fingers.

She felt herself blushing, recalling her most recent dream of her and a certain Mr Hunt playing rather dirty on the hood of the Quattro. She could barely look him in the eye when she came into work that morning, images of him fully clothed in his coat and ripping her clothes off were not going to leave her anytime soon. _Christ that was a good dream. _But it wasn't just his body that she wanted to get to know. . . she wanted to know the real _him_- entirely and completely. She'd seen snippets of it throughout her time here, like looking through the lock of the door and seeing only a little of the room on the other side. But she wanted more- she wanted the key to Gene Hunt.

She often wondered how she'd got to this position- how these feelings of absolute admiration, care and attraction she felt for this man. The last man on earth she ever thought she could see herself spending the rest of her days with. . . but here she was; it had taken some time, gradually, but she felt like he was the centre of her existence in this world now. Nothing would be worthwhile without him, she knew she'd have died on more than once occasion without him. He was her everything here- her best friend, her saviour, her rock. . . and maybe, even one day- her partner.

Alex felt as time marched on, and the further into 1982 she went without Molly, her resistance of him was also slipping away. Every accidental touch of their hands setting her nerves ablaze, each lingering look making her skin shiver, her whole body calling for him to touch her, kiss her, feel her. . . she knew she couldn't take that heart breaking risk though- she often felt foolish for rebuffing him at their date many months previously. But then her heart sank as she remembered Molly, all alone, probably sitting by her bedside in a cold, dingy hospital. And until she knew for certain that there was no way of ever returning home, back to Molly. Her and Gene could never be together- and that was if he wanted her- and that, broke her heart.

Alex's thoughts were tripped by smiley Doctor Corday approaching from across the corridor- seeing a little Tommy through the open door of the examination room looking rather pleased with an orange lollipop.

"Is he going to be ok then Doctor?" Alex asked, slipping her thumbs into her jean pockets as she stood up.

"He turned round to look at Tommy standing at the doorway of the room, looking up at them nervously "He'll be fine." he murmurmed in a low tone "I've put a bandage on his head for the time being, and on his knees- but he'll have to come back later this week for stitches on both. He should probably have crutches for a couple of weeks following the op- just so he gets accustomed with distributing weight more easily on his feet- due to the injuries on his knee joints."

Alex nodded solemnly "Were there any other injuries you noted Doctor?"

"Yes I'm afraid so." he said, crossing his arms slightly over his clip board, "There also seems to be some bruising around the shoulder blades. . . but they look at least a month old. . . they must have been pretty horrific when he was first hit."

"Ok then, thank you Doctor." Alex winced, starting to move towards Tommy, her voice changing pitch to something brighter and lighter. "Come on Tommy, do you to stay round mine tonight? I've got a nice big bed for you to sleep in! DCI Hunt's going to try and get in contact with your mum so she knows where you are."

Tommy smiled brightly "Ok! Let's go", holding out his arms to be picked up again.

Tommy scampered as fast as he could, hobbling slightly, through Alex's front door as soon as the key was turned in the lock. Picking up her post off the door mat and laughing as he bounced up and down on his bum on the edge of her bed, her duvet covers shifting like crimson waves.

"Go have a look in the middle draw of my chest Tommy, there's a big plain white t-shirt in there you can use some sort of pyjama type thing!" she called as she threw her leather jacket onto a chair back "Then you can use my toothbrush and just get into bed- as it's getting pretty late now!"

"Ok Alex!" he shouted from her room.

Alex flicked through the letters in her hands "Bills. . . bills. . . more bloody bills. . . " stopping the cycle when she saw the signature scrawl of her Glaswegian friend. Dropping everything else onto the table, she walked over to the sofa and curled her legs under herself as she carefully ripped open the envelope.

_Dear Alex,_

_I hope all the apes of CID are behaving themselves for you more than there were last time I heard from you! I still wonder how you cope with them day in day out you know! It'd drive me absolutely insane within a week, good god you're a patient woman, bloody saint if I ever knew one!_

_Everything at the Gazelle is fine thanks- being editor has certainly been a challenge, but it has definitely made me see journalism and the media in an entire new light. The effect it can have on people- whether it's those who read them or those who are written about, is a lot more profound than I thought as a young, bolshy journalist back in the 70s. It's in a career position like this from the one that I'm getting to see the "bigger picture", how everything slots into place and has a purpose on this world. I certainly understand the very essence of the media hound much more than I did about a decade ago. _

_I'm so sorry for dropping you in the crap like that Alex! I hadn't realised he'd overheard our exchange before the bus. Sounds like he grilled you on it pretty heavily later though. But please, Alex- if you seriously are considering him. Be 100% sure at who you are becoming involved with. Gene Hunt- in any question- is not an answer one should take lightly. He's fiercely loyal and protective, and if he does let you in, he will not want to do things by halves- you have him all, or none at all. Even a man like Gene can only take so much heart ache- especially men like Gene._

_And you don't think he sees you anymore than a colleague, a friend? You make me smile- although I made some pretty cheap shots at the time when I came down to London. I can see it when two people are falling for each other. You can deny it all you like- but the way he looks at you- he's consumed by you. I never, ever thought I'd see the moment where Gene realised he was in love, but I swear on my life, the way his eyes longed for you was one of the most heart wrenching things I've ever witnessed in my days on this planet. And more surprisingly- from the great Manc Lion. You're a special, special woman Alex- to have him feel that way about you is utterly beautiful. I only hope things work out for you both._

_Be safe, Alex, take care, _

_Jackie xx_

Alex leant back on the sofa and closed her eyes slowly. Letting the letter stay unfolded in her lap like a blossoming flower, allowing Jackie's words to sink in. She thought about Gene again- the way he was with her- treating her like an equal, his manner, and respect, towards her in recent months.

Then she thought of him looking at her. Those swirling blue eyes glinting with passion, fire. . . _something else. . ._

_But before she finished her thoughts, the letter had drifted onto the floor as she fell asleep. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't on Ashes. Boo hoo.

**A/N: **Hello all! Thanks for once again clicking on my fic and sticking with it! Sorry about the delay- was on a walking expedition from Friday through to Monday, and have been slaving over the story plan ever since! ;) Anyway, hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Blood on the Clothes**

Gene rubbed his face as he fiercely dumped the phone back into his cradle. He knew something wasn't right; he'd called Tommy's mother, Lucy, three times now in the last 24 hours, but there was still no reply. According to Margaret, the cleaner, she should've been back last night- but so far there'd been no sign of her attempting to collect her son from Carl's house. Something was definitely not right.

He stumped out the last of his cigarette and opened his office door, immediately noticing the absence of Alex. _Oh what a surprise, late again. _His silent grumblings not completely overriding the hollowness he felt by something as simple as an empty chair.

"Right you lot!" he bellowed over the raucous of CID "Tommy's mother, a Ms Lucy Brown, has made no sign of her arrival back in London, and I'm beginning to wonder why she's made no bid to collect her son. Ray, Chris- I want you to go check out her house on the other side of town pronto, see if she's there, or see if you find anything fishy."

"Wilco!" Chris nodded enthusiastically, as he chucked Shaz's denim jacket over his shoulders, followed by Ray's protests of "Oh Guv!", which were quickly silenced by Gene's glare. Ray groaned as he picked his feet up off the desk, "Why's it always me who ends up visiting the weepy mothers in the big pouncy houses?" he said as he slowly followed Chris out of CID.

"Because Raymondo" Gene said, hands in pockets, leaning forward slightly to emphasise his point "I never plan to do it myself, so get a bloody move on!"

The doors of CID swung shut only to be shortly reopened by a certain denim legged Alex Drake, tailed slowly by Tommy.

"So Lady Bolls, decided to grace us with your presence this morning?" Gene asked sarcastically.

Alex glowered in return, sitting Tommy on the edge of her desk, "Yes well, better late then never I suppose? Anyway, I was buying Tommy a few sets of clothes, since he only had the ones he was wearing."

Tommy slowly raised his hand.

Gene glanced sideways at Alex, unsure of this sudden gesture, "Yes Tommy?" he asked uncertainly.

He looked around slightly, whispering in a small voice, "Have you seen my mummy yet?"

Alex tried to keep her face neutral, biting her lip suddenly; she knew Gene hadn't been able to get hold of Lucy- he'd had called her late last night after she'd fallen asleep on the sofa, his voice all rough and rather sexy from exhaustion, and now he looked just as unsure as she did.

"Erm, well, we've given her a ring telling her where you are Tommy, we don't think she's back from her work trip yet. . ."

Tommy cocked his head slightly "But she should have been home last night- so she could pick me up this morning."

Gene shifted his feet nervously "Well, I've got Uncle Ray and Uncle Chris to go round your mum's house to see if she's there. If not, she might just be running a bit late."

"Mummy's always late. . . " the little boy said, looking down at his hands resting in his lap, letting out a little sigh, almost one of defeat, the sort of one you'd hear as a person's dying breath when they knew that their life was drawing to a close.

"She would've rang by now though. Like she does when she can't pick me up from school."

"She might just think you're at your dad's still."

"She'd worry if no one answered though." he insisted, his eyes betraying him.

"I'm sure she's fine, Tommy." Gene sighed. "Just, _late."_

Tommy looked down into his hands again, tracing the lines of his palms, like they were lines on a map. Silence fell over the three of them.

"Bolls- my office now." Gene mumbled moving towards the glass door, holding it open for her. Alex hesitated, facing Tommy for a split second "Tommy? If you need anything, ask Shaz ok?"

The little boy nodded cheerily, the downcast discussion discussed seconds previously at least forgotten temporarily; she smiled a small thanks to Shaz as she passed into the lion's den.

Gene shut the door and moved round to his chair before letting out a sigh of his own, "Christ on a bike Bolls, I thought it was bad enough having the commissioner on my back, it's much bloody harder being interrogated by a small child I'll tell you that!"

Alex laughed slightly as she lowered herself onto his desk, draping one arm over his computer, "You've been brilliant Gene, definitely surpassed how well I'd thought you'd deal with him to be honest. I don't understand why you always make yourself out to be the enemy of all children. You'd be a fantastic dad you know. . ."

His heart skipped slightly at that seemingly offhand comment of hers, foolishly remembering all those Alex Drake family orientated fantasies he'd been having of late. _Just leave it Hunt. . . Leave it. _

His face conveyed nothing however, "Wouldn't be able to hack it, or stand it Bolls. Never ever." he said, keeping his eyes fixed on his glass as he tipped himself a generous measure of scotch.

"I'm guessing you sent Chris and Ray off on a field trip then?" she asked.

"Yeah, not expecting them to find much though. She won't be there, along with the fact I've sent two of the most unobservant plonkers to have ever walked the earth."

She smiled at him, trying to avert her eyes from the long, long legs placed right under her nose, ankles crossed on the top of his desk, refusing to let her eyes skim the length of his body which was now so openly displayed in front of her. But it wasn't like he'd been not been eyeing her up all morning either- fascinated by the creamy, smooth length of her back, itching to reach out to her- her skin clouded only slightly by the blue, sheer shirt she'd opted to wear. _Those bloody see through tops. . . _

His reminiscing was broken by her voice, "Do you think we better get on with questioning Mr Brown then? I think we should try and shift him off site soon if I'm honest."

Gene grunted in agreement, before downing the last of his scotch and striding out of his office and towards interview room one. "Viv!" he shouted, "Get Mr Brown out here now, I think it's time we spoke to our little rat of a friend."

*****

As Alex sat down next to Gene- she knew she wouldn't like Carl from the offset. The lank, greasy hair and the yellow snake eyes reminded her too much of Layton back in 2008. She could tell Gene felt the same way, leaning back in his chair, arms folded as he stared stormily at the man in front of him. She knew she shouldn't judge a book by its cover- but there was no way this man was innocent.

She clasped her hands together and rested them on the oppressive black table in front of her, wondering if he was going to be a difficult nut to crack, "So, Mr Brown, would you like to run us through the events of yesterday before your arrest?" she said in a slightly patronising tone.

The man closed his eyes and shifted slightly in his seat, the serpentine rasp of his voice making Alex shudder "It's simple enough." he said slowly, deliberately, his snake eyes fixed on Alex's, "I left for work as normal. Tommy was. . . _fine_. I always leave ten minutes before he does. . . and then he walks to school. He probably got beaten up by some kids. Wouldn't surprise me bearing in mind he's such a _disgusting _child. . ."

She gulped slightly- Layton in appearance, but certainly more like Robin Elliot in nature- the way he drew everything out- she thought, trying to stay rational and logical as his eyes clawed into hers, unnerved by the inhumane blood that seemed to drip through his veins. She felt Gene's leg underneath the table lightly brush against hers, and she felt that familiar warm feeling surge through her once more.

"Are you sure about that, Mr Brown?" Gene said calmly, as he dug his heel into Robin's toes, making sure his other leg was still firmly planted beside Alex's; she saw the man's face contort in pain, no matter how hard he tried to conceal it. "Because we went down to visit your little friends by the docks," Gene continued, "-and they said you arrived rather late yesterday morning, not wearing your normal overalls. . . "

"Isn't a man allowed to arrive late sometimes, Mr Hunt?" the man said angrily through gritted teeth, clearly straining under the physical pressure of the Manc Lion.

Gene stood up suddenly, slamming his head down on the table, and holding him there with an iron grip on his neck "Not when he's left his own son hurt, alone and bloody afraid! The very boy who told us his father had been slashing him for god knows how long, neglected and uncared for," Gene spat in the man's ear, moving closer "It's people like you who make me wonder what good is left in this world." he whispered bitterly shoving him forcefully back into his chair.

Alex took a quiet breath and decided to overlook Gene's sudden outburst, continuing her own questioning "We found this, on one of your boats Mr Brown." she said whilst dumping a plastic bag with some clothing inside onto the table, "We haven't had the results back from forensics yet." she said, her voice lowered, darkening a little "But I'll bet on my bloody life that this is your son's blood splattered on your shirt."

"You mustn't have a lot to lose then." he smirked, risking a glance at Gene, whose face was twisted in some sort of silent fury.

"You know Alex. . ."

"D.I. Drake." she corrected him.

"You know _Alex. . ." _he continued, smiling lecherously at her, leaning back in his chair and now completely ignoring Gene's presence, "It's women like you I need in my life- smart, strong women, wild and uncontrolled, women like you who need someone to tame them, make them go on their hands and knees and _beg _for mercy. . . "

Alex didn't let her eyes shift from his, but gently placed a hand on Gene's thigh when she felt him become more and more restless, swearing she heard him crack a knuckle.

"I think this interview is over now Mr Brown. Consider yourself charged."

**************

Viv escorted Carl back to the cells, Gene and Alex walking out into the corridor and turning to face each other, Gene's hands tucked into his pockets, Alex mirroring him.

"Evil bastard scum." Gene mumbled furiously, glaring at the retreating head of Carl down the corridor.

Alex looked slightly over her shoulder, to see the two men turn the corner, "I honestly don't think I'll ever understand why people abuse their loved ones Gene; the want for sex, money, drugs I can just about comprehend. But his own _child _Gene. . . "

"Yeah I know." he said, softly, defeated, "Never gets any easier, cases like this. It hurts me Bolls, more than I'd care to admit." he sniffed, looking at his feet.

She studied him for a moment, god she loved him when he was like this- this beautiful and silent vulnerability- seeping from underneath the Gene Genie façade. It was times like this she felt privileged to be so close to him, because she knew that he'd never dream of saying something like that to anyone else. It was times like this that keeping him at a slight distance became so, so much harder.

"Thank you." she whispered

He looked up suddenly, slightly bemused, "What for?"

She sighed, smiling, her hand gently resting on his lapel "For just being here Gene. Helping me, saving me, staying with me." her voice became even quieter "I don't think I'll ever stop needing you to be with me."

His heart stopped, their eyes burned into each other for what seemed like eternity, his deep, sea green eyes searching her eyes urgently, as her liquid brown ones washed over his troubled features. He moved an inch closer, time holding its breath. . .

"Alex I-"

"Guv!"

Gene stifled a moan, the moment lost, as he reluctantly tore his gaze away from Alex, hearing Ray and Chris charging their way up the corridor. His heart dropped as her hand slipped from his chest, the same pang when she took her gentle hand off his thigh in the interview room- his skin burning from her touch. _Christ on a bike. . ._

"What is it?!" he bellowed, not hiding the frustration in his voice particularly well.

Chris stopped abruptly in front of him, shortly followed by Ray, neither of which seemed to be fully prepared for such an angry welcome judging by the blank looks on their faces.

"Well come on then spit it out you couple of girls!" Gene said irritably.

Ray nudged Chris with the arm that wasn't holding the cigarette up to his lips, who stepped forward nervously "Well, we went to that Ms Brown's house like you said Guv- and there's no sign of her anywhere! We checked her mail, phone calls. . . We even checked her bins!"

Ray chipped in, "Yeah Guv, it looks like she hasn't been around for a fair while- I'm reckoning she's been gone longer then we think- and Tommy's been kept in secret at Carl's too. I reckon that cleaner didn't even realise he was there before."

Gene gently massaged his sinuses, absorbing this news, or rather lack of, that had suddenly plonked themselves on his doorstep.

"Right you two," he grumbled dejectedly, "Bugger off to Luigi's, myself and Bolls will be down there shortly. Where's Shaz?"

Chris smiled, "Saw her on my way in with Tommy- think she's gone down already to get him something to eat."

Alex smiled in return, glad that Shaz was taking good care of Tommy. Gene mumbled something about "Italian muck", but she didn't bother to ask him to repeat it.

"Guv! Ma'am!" they all heard Viv bellowing from the other end of the corridor.

"What the bloody hell is it now?!" Gene yelled

Viv jogged up to the four of them "Forensic report on Carl's clothing's just come back!"

"Tommy's blood's been painted all over it Viv, I think we could've worked that one of for ourselves." Gene huffed.

"Yes, but not just that sir. . . "

Everyone looked up, Alex's and Gene's eyes widening slightly "What?" Gene barked.

"There's someone else's blood on his shirt too, Guv."

"Bloody hell. . . " Ray mumbled

"Whose?"

"Lucy Brown's."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks everyone for reading (and hopefully reviewing!) this chapter! A familiar face will be reintroduced into the next chapter which should whip up a few things! Need to consult my scared plan again to make sure I haven't left any gaping holes though!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ashes, it's going to be the top of my Xmas list though!

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I thought I may as well publish this one early (normally updates are roughly once a week if you hadn't noticed already!), because I finished it off this afternoon and don't see much point in hanging onto it! ;) Can I just apologise for the obscene length of this chapter- it's just over 5000 words, so I'm very, very sorry!

Hopefully enjoy seeing the "familiar face(s)" in this chapter, technically I said re-introduction at the end of last chapter, but two of these characters I can't see coming back again, as they won't feed the plot bunny very much in the future, but it was fun bringing them in anyway! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Hand Heart Frame**

Alex fell into a restless slumber that night, she'd popped her head round her bedroom door earlier to see Tommy wrapped up in her great red covers, unsuspecting and blissfully unaware that he'd probably never see his mother again. Shaz had been brilliant, she'd looked after him all night and put him to bed, not complaining once whilst her, Gene, Chris and Ray had charged around CID to get uniform sent out to find Lucy Brown- dead or alive.

Alex had slumped down onto the sofa, releasing a slow, drawn out breath as she attempted to snuggle into her thin blankets, secretly wishing she had Gene to cuddle. . . did the Manc Lion even do cuddling? She pondered to herself, smiling at the ridiculousness of her thoughts. . . Her thoughts switched back to Lucy Brown for a moment, shivering at the strong possibility that her bloodied corpse lay somewhere- unobserved and alone. _Oh Tommy. . . _she sighed, hoping her own daughter was coping without her. . . willing herself to close her eyes. . .

*****

_She found herself on a checkerboard floor, a hollow darkness surrounding her which seemed disappear into infinity. "Hello. . . Hello?" she called, the eerie echo of her voice making her heart pound through the ominous silence. _

_She weaved her way through the empty glass coffins that were scattered on the floor- hundreds and hundreds as far as the eye could see. . . She slowed down, squinting . . . A girl stood someway ahead, facing away, her mousy brown hair tied up in a ponytail._

_Alex blinked deliberately and moved forward from the clouding darkness. . . "Molly?"_

_The girl turned slowly to face her, confusion contorting her face, "Do I. . . know you?"_

_Alex stifled a sob, "It's me, Molly. . . " she whispered, edging closer. . . "Your mother. . ."_

_Molly shuffled backwards, her own eyes tearing up; she was angry "You're not my mother, stay away from me!" _

"_No please Molly. . ." she sobbed desperately "You have to believe me, it's me. . . Please. . ."_

_Molly merely stared at her like a madwoman- a stranger- and turned and started to walk away, stopping in front of each of the glass coffins and lifting up the lid, looking inside, and replacing it._

_Alex, quietly followed her daughter, tears streaming down her face as she rapidly tried to reach out for her- but every time she did, she'd already moved away, "What are you doing, Molls?" _

_Molly didn't even bother to look at her, continuing to search the glass boxes, "I've got to find someone. I need to. I promised."_

_Alex sniffed back tears, scared at what her daughter might do next, "You don't have to open every lid though Molls. . . You can see right through them."_

_The little girl turned round fiercely, her eyes clouded white and her voice echoed and demonic._

"_It's an illusion. It's all an illusion. You see all of these here? I have to check every, single, one." she said fiercely, starting to move towards Alex, yet seemingly staring right through her, "Each of these coffins are filled with bodies- spilt blood splattering the insides, bones crunched into a million pieces and memories lost in oblivion. You can't see it. . . through your eyes you can see nothing but bliss, hope, but think what you've left behind. . . Who have you left behind, Alex Drake?" Molly screamed- and before Alex could move, Molly had shoved her into a glass coffin, sinking into black._

_******_

Alex woke with a start, chest heaving, a cold film of sweat covering her body, mingling with moisture on her cheeks, salty from tears.

She ran a shaky hand through her hair, seeming to hear a phone ring in the distance- it became less and less muffled- realising it was her own phone ringing manically on the coffee table. She reached forward hesitantly, placing the receiver onto her ear. "Hello. . . ?"

"Control isn't convinced you know, Alex, they're not sure if you're going to pull through . . ." came the Northern Irish voice from down the phone.

Alex placed a hand gently on her chest, trying to calm her flailing heart and remind herself that she was still alive. "I am going to wake up." she spoke with more confidence than she felt "None of your petty phone calls and torture sessions are going to stop me."

"Are you so sure about that, Alex? Molly's waiting for you, you know- she rarely leaves your bedside. . . She says she's looking for someone. . ."

Alex's heart stopped, "Who? Who is she looking for?! Tell me!" she screamed down the phone.

He sighed deliberately, then chuckled "How should I know? This isn't my problem. Good bye Alex."

She was about to speak again before she heard the monotonous sound of the dialling tone, placing the phone back down and rubbing her face.

"Alex?" she heard a little voice say from the doorway to her room.

She smiled tenderly, "Sorry Tommy, did I wake you?" holding up an arm for him to crawl under- he did so gladly.

"Did you have a nightmare?" he asked, snuggling into the crook of her neck.

"Yeah, I did. I quite often have them you know; I'll try and have one more quietly next time though." she chuckled sadly.

He suddenly lifted his head to look at her, "I don't think I've met any adults that have nightmares."

"Neither me Tommy- I guess it's just my overactive imagination. Maybe I should try and channel it into something more productive, like writing or drawing. . ." she said

"I like writing," he chirped "I can make whole new worlds for me to play in. I don't like drawing very much though, I can only draw boats and spaceships- but Mr Hunt likes drawing."

Alex met his sparkling blue eyes with her own, "He does?" she said surprised.

"I see him drawing loads" he confirmed, nodding, "He sits in his glass box with his little notepad and pencil. Always drawing away. . . Drawing, drawing, drawing. . ." he sung.

"Do you know what he draws Tommy?" Alex asked, both curious as to the side of Gene and impressed at how observant this boy was.

The boy shrugged "No, I can't see from where I sit. But he looks at you lots and lots. Maybe he's drawing you?"

Alex's heart fluttered at this development, still slightly confused by this unexpected observation- but an interesting one nonetheless. What was Gene drawing? She stroked Tommy's hair from his face lightly, "As fun as this is, you should be back in bed young man. . . We can't sit here talking all night!"

Tommy laughed, "But night time is the best part of the day!"

"It may well be Tommy," Alex spoke firmly, betrayed a little by the wonky smile appearing on her features, "But right now, we both need our beauty sleep."

Tommy wrinkled his nose, "Noooo not beauty sleep. Only girls need beauty sleep_._" he insisted with a wicked smile, his hand on the doorknob to her room. "Night night Alex!" he said.

"Good night Tommy" she said warmly- and before she could do anything- he'd scampered back across the room as fast as his injuries would allow him, and flung his arms around her neck.

"Thank you." he mumbled into her hair, before running back from the direction he came, into her bedroom.

She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep for a while, following that horrendous dream and unpleasant phone call, her body was still in a mild frenzy. She reached over to her pen and notepaper on the coffee table, and began to write.

_Dear Jackie,_

_Everyone at CID is behaving themselves, don't worry. Even now though, looking back a year, I still can't believe how close I've become to everyone- they are my life here. They mean everything to me. _

_I'm glad everything is going well at the Gazelle, you've had a good year so far haven't you? Your job promotion, meeting me (ha!) and of course, little Jennifer. Promise me in your next letter you'll send me a picture of you both? She sounds beautiful._

_I've got a little person of my own at the moment- Tommy- whose dad will soon be on trial for abusing him and whose mother has disappeared. No family, no friends, no nothing- so he's with me for the time being. He's been wonderful though, he's an incredibly bright and happy boy- despite all the trauma he's probably been through over the years. I love having him here, it gives me more purpose. Since I haven't been allowed to see Molly, it's almost like being a mum again- it's different, but it feels like with him I'm closer to her._

_Closer to Gene too- together, we've been his guardians, and it seems so natural; Gene, me and Tommy. Gene always says he couldn't be a dad, but in the last few days I haven't seen anyone more suited to being a father, and I love him all the more for it. I love him, Jackie._

_Anyway, I'm sorry this one's so short, it's very late, so I should probably try and get some sleep._

_Lots of love, Alex xxx_

*****

She woke up the following morning with an increasingly sore back and neck from sleeping on the sofa for nearly a week, groaning in an attempt to move. As Alex slowly opened her eyes, she became aware of a clattering in the kitchen.

"Oh bother!"

Smiling to herself, she went into the kitchen to see Tommy standing on a chair, attempting to pick up a four pint bottle of milk and pour it into two separate bowls of cereal, only to misjudge it quite badly and for it to spill all over the counter.

She couldn't help but laugh, despite the fact she now had a very milky kitchen, "What are you doing Tommy?!"

His head flicked round to face her suddenly, causing more milk to spill, "Making us breakfast of course!" he said with a cheeky grin.

"Well that's very kind of you Tommy!" she said, picking up the two bowls and placing them on the table, before returning to the counter to wash off the milk.

"It's ok!" he beamed, before adding in a very Luigi style accent "It's on the house!"

She laughed even more this time, sitting opposite him at the table watching him quickly devour his Rice Krispies.

"Tommy, I was thinking that because today is a Saturday- do you want to go out and do something really fun?"

He looked up happily "Like the park?"

"We can go to the park if you want. . . Or you can do something else-"

He clapped his hands gleefully "Can we go to the park please? Please can we go to the park!"

"Of course we can Tommy. Now, why don't we both go get ready and then we can get to the park really soon?"

Tommy hopped off his chair and bolted towards the edge of the room, pausing at the archway which lead to the rest of the flat. "Can Mr Hunt come with us?" he asked

"I'll tell you what- you go get changed and I'll give him a ring, ok?"

He grinned again before running off, as Alex moved towards the telephone, quickly clicking in Gene's number.

"Hello?" he said groggily.

"Morning Gene." she teased, knowing he'd hate being woken up at this time on a Saturday.

"Morning Bolly?! You call this the bleedin' morning?! Even the bloody birds aren't singing yet!" he groaned.

"The only reason the birds aren't singing Gene is because you've probably scared them all off!" she laughed, "Anyway, I was calling to say Tommy and I are going to the park in a bit; he wants you to come with us. Will you? Please?"

He sighed, wondering how she could play the innocent card so effectively, "Alright, alright. What time and where?"

"That park off Hayborough Road- in about half an hour?"

"Fine. I'll see you there."

"And Gene?"

"What now?" he said, obviously his morning grouchiness not completely worn off.

She looked to see if Tommy was nearby, before murmuring "Any sign of Lucy yet?"

His voice quietened slightly too, "No, none at all- plod are still out looking for her though- getting them to check all the wooded area near his house. . . Not much else we can do for the time being."

She sighed dejectedly, "Ok then, I'll see you in a bit. Bye Gene."

He grunted his reply, before they both hung up. Each of their hearts panging at the loss of the other's voice.

*****

Alex was surprised to see the Quattro parked up near the playground when they arrived; she'd expected him to be running late and make some flashy entrance, tearing the red car through the residential areas. But no, he was leant up against the hood of the bonnet, smoking, watching her intently as she and Tommy walked up hand in hand.

"You made it then?" she stated

"Course Bolls- the Gene Genie's always where he needs to be." he replied, eyeing up the spotty blouse she'd opted for today. He skimmed down her legs to meet the eager eyes of Tommy- who looked like he was just about to be introduced to his favourite super hero.

"And how are you Tommy?"

"I'm brilliant thanks!" he beamed, leaping forward and hugging Gene's legs.

Gene froze momentarily, clearly not prepared for this display of affection, before relaxing a bit and patting the little boy on the head. "Come on you, let's go to the swings."

Alex watched Gene chase after Tommy, who was laughing hysterically as Gene lifted him up and placed him on a swing, starting to push him gently backwards and forwards.

Sitting on a bench nearby, she continued to watch the pair of them play together, Gene lying on his back, lifting Tommy above him whose arms were spread wide like an aeroplane, his face to the sky, raised up in a joyous smile, the bandage on his head, and the mistreatment he had suffered forgotten in that blissful moment when he felt he was flying. She couldn't help but grin to herself when she heard the "Neeeaawwwwwww CRASH!" sound effects from where she sat. She observed how much younger Gene looked as he joked around with Tommy- seemingly carefree, and utterly delicious in his jeans and green shirt- rolled up to his elbows to reveal his gorgeous forearms.

About ten minutes later, Gene slumped down onto the bench next to her, taking a quick swig from his hip flask.

"Christ on a flamin' bike, why the bloody hell is it so hot?" he exclaimed

"It's not that hot Gene! It's only because you've been scampering about for the last 15 minutes that you're nearly as red as a tomato!"

He didn't reply as he had another slug of whisky, "I'm gonna go buy a icecream- I could hear that bloody annoying tune playing away when I was with Tommy- must be a van close by, you want one?"

"99 please."

"Ok, I'll get something for Tommy too. . . Back in a bit." he said before walking behind the bench towards the gate.

She turned her head to watch him leave, admiring his slight swagger and his blonde hair ruffling lightly from the calm breeze. _God he needs to wear that green shirt more often, _she thought to herself, _much rather lick him than an icecream, _she added devilishly.

He always looked gorgeous though- the sort of man who was just intrinsically handsome- and could do nothing about it whether he wanted to or not. She loved the fact he made no or little effort with his appearance, his rugged, masculine, worn-in looks suited his bold personality, sheltering that big, soft heart of his- the one she longed to reach out and be part of every single day.

She looked around to see Tommy tentatively moving round the base of the climbing frame, obviously cautious of the bandage on his knees- and she couldn't believe how normal this whole situation felt. Her, Gene and Tommy in the park together, a picturesque family set up, yet she seemed further from Molly and 2008 than ever. She missed her sorely, but she felt content at this moment in time- the only thing that prevented her from complete happiness in this world was never letting herself get close enough to Gene for something to happen. Her heart sank.

She searched around again for Tommy- only to see that he'd worked his way to the top of the climbing frame, and was perching happily up there, talking to a little girl not much older than himself. She squinted, looking harder, immediately recognising the girl's face with her long, brown plait. . .

"Alex?"

She swung round quickly, shock and confusion evidently melding in her voice, "Evan?!"

She hadn't seen him in nearly a year- or little Alex for that matter- communications had cut off shortly after the Price's death, and it didn't seem worthwhile after that, because she realised at that point all she truly wanted, needed, was the Guv. Evan had skulked off with his tail between his legs following their failed "date". . . where he'd done that god awful hand dance and she'd proclaimed she was thinking about Gene. . . A success all round, she mentally smirked.

He was still all smiles and smarmy mannerisms though- like none of it had ever happened, "Wow it's great to see you! How have you been?" he asked, coming to sit very closely next to her on the bench.

She shuffled away ever so slightly, a faux smile painted onto her face as she was wondering how she was going to get through this conversation without hitting a raw nerve, most notably Gene. _It's going to be a barrel of laughs when he shows up in a minute. . ._

"I'm very well thanks, I'm great in fact! I'm here with Tommy and G-"

"Tommy, who's Tommy?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"He's the son of a child abuser and a missing woman- so CID are looking after him at the moment. He's got no family of any sorts, so he's staying at mine. He's up there next to Alex." she said, nodding her head towards the climbing frame.

The spark of jealousy in his eyes quickly dissolved as he saw the young boy chatting intently to Alex, "Oh, right. Well that's very good of you- always been of high moral excellence, haven't you Alex?"

"Yes well, it seemed like the right thing to do. I've felt at a bit of a loose end these past few months, he's given me a bit more purpose, you know?"

"I know exactly how you feel." Evan chuckled, "Alex has been amazing, so grown up about everything, she's coped better than I have. . . " he said, his voice slowly fading out.

"Has she?" Alex asked.

Evan sighed, continuing "Yeah, she has. I was really worried about her a few months ago- her teachers at school said she was becoming incredibly isolated, apparently she would spend her lunch times looking through the school gates onto the road where Tim and Caroline were killed. She wouldn't speak to anyone for weeks, understandably, but you know what other kids can be like at that age- incredibly cruel. Her classmates made fun of her, telling her that orphans belonged in orphanages. In the end, I had to get her transferred her to the local school near my house, and she seems to be much happier there, she's made friends and always loves her lessons. We never talk about her parents though, I feel like we should but I wouldn't know what to say."

Alex's heart sunk a little, remembering all those horrid months following her parent's death at the girls' school- how'd they sing "Annie" songs down the corridor, "_No one cares for you a smidge, when you're in an orphanage."_ , the nasty name calling and mocking made her want to curl into a little ball until it was safe to re-emerge. She remembered the little white diary she had- that Evan never knew even existed- where her thoughts and wishes about her parents were written. It didn't mean she didn't love Evan though, and was always thankful that he was there to care for her.

"Don't worry Evan, in a few years time, undoubtedly she'll have questions. But the pain may be too raw for her still at the moment, she'll come to you when she's ready."

He smiled at her sadly, then attempted a bright smile to try and reignite more cheery conversation "So Alex, apart from little Tommy of course, what else has been going on in Fenchurch East? Any blossoming romance for you Alex?"

Alex blushed a little, "No, not really. . . Not quite. . ."

Evan blinked, not quite expecting her to be involved with any man- even if it was a "not quite", but clearly he couldn't resist a further probing, "Not quite? Is that a yes or a no?"

She looked away, "It's complicated, it's very complicated. . ."

"_What this then? Happy families?" _a voice suddenly boomed from behind them, causing both Evan and Alex to jump.

She swivelled round to see Gene standing there with a face of thunder, which armed with two 99s and a lolly, didn't look as threatening as it normally did.

"Gene Hunt." Evan stated, giving Alex a sideways glance, who blushed a little pinker "I should've guessed."

But Gene wasn't listening, "Tommy!" he shouted across the playground "Got your lolly!"

Alex watched as Tommy scrambled down the climbing frame, took the lolly with a quick "thanks" and flew back up the climbing frame to sit once again next to Alex Price.

"What are those two doing up there anyway?" Gene said, handing Alex her 99.

"Thank you, I don't know to be honest- they've been sitting up there for a while. Plotting no doubt."

"Probably." Gene smirked, taking a lick of his ice cream "Up to no good I bet."

"We can't talk though, can we? We're just as bad- holing up in your office with the flip chart for all nighters."

Gene's face split into a devilish grin, taking a lick of his ice cream, "I suppose so. . ."

Alex suddenly realised that Evan had just been standing there watching her and Gene converse, a surprised look on his face, completely bemused as to how Alex and Hunt were acting so. . . Well. . . _close_ to one another.

"Can I help you?" Gene asked Evan sarcastically.

Evan crashed out of his reverie, caught off guard, "No, no. . . nothing. I was just thinking I should be getting Alex home now. . . She's got schoolwork to do . . . Anyway, it was nice to see you Alex." he muttered, walking towards the climbing frame.

Gene and Alex both lifted their eyes to see Tommy whispering something to Alex, who giggled and put her hands into the shape of a heart, lifting them up to frame the two police officers having their ice creams. Gene pretended not to have seen as he suddenly took great interest in an old couple walking their dog, whilst the two children continued to laugh away.

Alex tried not to blush anymore than she had already in the last five minutes, nonchalantly licking her 99. Gene's attention turned back to her as she started to speak, "Do you think we should make a move too. . . We'll finish our ice creams on the way back to the car."

Gene grunted his response, not able to put anything more coherent together as he kept trying to rip his eyes off her tongue that was slowly and delicately licking the creamy surface of her 99. He felt himself gulp.

"Tommy!" she called, noticing him wave to little Alex as she exited through the gate, "Time to go now, come on!"

"Ok!" he cried from the top of the apparatus, looking slightly disappointed that the king of the playground had to give up his throne, but still looking happy, although rather sticky with his rocket shaped lolly nonetheless.

*****

Tommy sauntered along behind as Gene and Alex ambled side by side all the way back to the Quattro. Their hands hanging loosely as they walked, calling to be held, occasionally brushing- both refusing to make eye contact, knowing that the look on their faces would give more than enough away.

"This has been a nice morning." Alex said quietly, her fingers on fire with every accidental brush of their skin.

"Yeah it has." Gene agreed. _Bloody perfect actually, can't every day be like this? Except leave out sodding smarmy snooty Evan White next time- although it was nice to see little Alex with a smile on her face. _

"We should do this again." she said casually,_ I'd do anything for another day like this._

"Yeah we should." he said, _and every day following._

Alex looked over her shoulder to see Tommy stroking a black cat that had emerged from a bush, she stopped to wait for him, Gene mirroring her actions.

He was close, so close, she could feel him staring at her as she looked at Tommy. She tucked her hands in her back pockets, knowing that they'd be running up his chest in a minute if she didn't put them out of the way, she looked up at him nervously.

"So what did Mr White speak to you about then?" Gene murmured, his eyes lazily flicking from her lips to her eyes.

"Nothing of interest, really, Mr Hunt." she whispered huskily, finding it impossible not to sway towards him slightly, cocking her head up towards him.

"Hmm of course, nothing too _complicated_?"

_Oh my god. He heard me. _"Well, apart from that, it was a fairly smooth ride." she said

Suddenly his eyes started to become clearer, the tone of his voice gentler, "It doesn't have to be complicated."

She didn't reply, she didn't know what to say.

"Why does it have to be complicated, Alex? Between you and this other. . . _man." _He was challenging her, he didn't know why but he couldn't stop himself.

She looked down momentarily, before she lifted her eyes up to meet his sparkling blue ones again.

"But it does."

"Why?" he said, _she's speaking in riddles. _

"I can't say. . . Complicated."

"Why?" he didn't know why he was pushing this, he felt it was important, she was so close. . .

"Because, Gene, there are so many other things happening in this world, apart from me and him, that can't be forgotten. However much I want to be with him, care for him, love him, spend the rest of my life with him, I can't do it until I know the answers to other questions, and it has to be done, even though every day without him his torture; every day without him means nothing to me; every day without him breaks my heart, it has to be this way . . ." she whispered, her eyes tearing.

He couldn't breathe, his eyes were blurring, he didn't know if he was interpreting this completely the wrong way, "But what if it's breaking his heart waiting?" he whispered, searching her tear filled eyes.

He heard her breath hitch, a tear escape. . . "If he loves her. . . He'll wait a little longer. . . "

"Alex! Mr Hunt look at this!" they suddenly heard a little voice cry.

They broke their gaze, the spell broken as Alex hurriedly wiped her eyes. "What is it Tommy?" she asked, trying to cover the unspilt tears behind her voice.

"Look! The mummy cat has babies" he said gleefully, stroking every kitten that stumbled out of the bush following its mother.

Alex smiled, "Come on Tommy, say goodbye to the kittens- we need to get back to mine."

Gene and Alex walked the remaining 30 feet in silence, not knowing what to say, their minds whirring around in a blunder of emotions. They got into the car, only to hear the scratchy voice of Ray from the walkie talkie in the back seat.

"Tommy- can you pass me that?" Gene said, pointing to the large black device on the back seat.

Tommy passed it over to him, where Gene quickly spoke into it. "Raymondo you tosser, where are you and what are you doing?"

"Guv, I'm just at the station, just had a call in from plod saying they've found something at the port where Carl works. . "

"Don't say if it's Lu-"

"It's not Guv, I know you're with him anyway." Ray replied solemnly.

"Well what did they find then?" Alex said to herself, watching Gene intently.

"They went on one of the ships down there, the Lady DI, and there's stuff in there which is no way legal. . . Drugs, diamonds. . . "

"Diamonds?!" Gene exclaimed

"Yep. . . And there's another thing too. . A lot of blood up one the cabin walls. . . And a lot of bloody handprints too. . . "

Gene winced, he knew what was coming "Is it hers?" he mumbled, trying to make himself almost silent to Tommy's ear.

Ray sighed, "Yeah Guv. . . It is."

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you all enjoyed this mammoth chapter, can't believe I'm moving on to chapter 5 now! As always, reviewing/reading/favouriting etc. is much appreciated! Thank you x


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **No A2A ownage here! :(

**A/N: **Hey all! Sorry for the delay in getting this one out- this last week of school has been hectic for me, I've been doing a lot of babysitting/child minding. and have had lots of after school meetings for my Duke of Edinburgh expedition from tomorrow until Tuesday! Plus I went and saw The Human League last night- it was wicked! :D

* * *

**Chapter 5: Angel On The Bank**

The journey back to CID was not one that Alex wanted to re-experience anytime soon. Heading right to the top of her "Gene Hunt's Top 10 Most Dangerous Driving Moments" shortlist, she clung on for dear life, nearly ripping the material off the seat with her nails as Gene raced through the residential streets- each pavement lined with parked cars dangerously close to losing a wing mirror at the very least. Tommy belted up in the back, however, found the whole trip highly entertaining, unknowing that his mum's corpse could be plastered to the bottom of some grimy boat, yelping in delight as Gene swerved his way round roundabouts and U-turned in a Cul-De-Sac.

Alex's heart had nearly stopped when Ray had mentioned "The Lady Di" just minutes before, images of Layton and the bullet flying towards her eyes. On top of all this ever mounting crap, the last thing she needed was Layton worming his way back into her life- she thought she'd done him a favour by letting him "disappear", figuring he'd shoot her anyway in 2008, just as she could not have saved her parents here.

She fruitlessly tried to remember what Layton had said to her before he'd shot her. . . her memory clouded of those few grey, lifeless minutes she's spent in the bottom of that godforsaken boat. _". . .ticket out of this mess. . . I had an empire. . . ". _She tried mapping it all out, tried making connections. _I need to speak to Carl._

Gene strode into CID, Alex and Tommy flanking him as he burst through the inner sanctum.

"Guv! Forensic report from the. . . boat" Chris spoke, his eyes darting down to Tommy.

"That was bloody quick!" Gene said as he took it from him and scanned over the notes.

"Yeah." said Chris smugly "Told them it was well important and all. They got it done right there."

Gene's eyes didn't leave the page until he clearly got to the important bit before passing it over to Alex, who frowned gravely, "It's hers."

"I know, I think we better go down there now Bolls. You two too." he said solemnly.

"Where can I go?" Tommy asked

"You can stay with me Tommy," Shaz said from where she was sitting at her desk, "We can meet you at Luigi's later when you lot all come back?"

"Thanks Shaz." Alex smiled "We won't be long, promise."

"Nah it's fine Ma'am" Shaz said, as Tommy bounded over to Shaz to sit on her lap, "I've got loads off stuff to show to him!"

"New music?" he grinned.

"Course!" she smiled in return, popping her walkman headphones over his ears, the sound of A Flock of Seagulls'_ I Ran, _seeping from the headphones as he closed his eyes and started to bob his head.

"Right, well whilst our resident disk jockey does her thing, we'll be off to do some police work." Gene remarked sarcastically.

Shaz pretended not to hear, looking a little downcast, as Alex gave him a withering look, watching in the corner of her eye Chris and Ray skulk out of CID and start to head towards reception to collect the crime scene report.

"Nice one Gene." she said following him out of the doors, "Shaz has been superb the last week, looking after Tommy and taking his mind off this whole nightmare, so give credit where it's due, ok?"

He started walking a little faster, "Credit? She's only looked after Tommy twice, who could've come with us anyway and sat in the car!" he said loudly.

_Molly, I told you to stay in the car._

"No, he's far safer here." she hissed.

"He's a smart boy, he knows something's not right and we're keeping in the dark about something. Leaving him in the car isn't going to make any difference."

"It doesn't mean we consider bloody taking him to see his mother's body on a platter! Come on Gene- how could you ever consider having him on site of most likely his mother's place of death?"

He stopped suddenly and turned around, causing Alex to run right into his chest, "Because Alex," he whispered slowly, harshly, trying to find the right words, "I like to know he's safe- and if he's with me- I can always be there to help him. He reminds me of myself when I was young- bloodied and bruised yet completely naïve, and one day it'll all hit him like a bloody big bus, and he'll suddenly realise how shit the world can be, how bloody unfair it all is."

Alex gulped slightly, taking in the scars of his face, the torture behind his eyes, her fingers begging to reach up and touch him, wipe his memories clear of all that haunted him. She hadn't realised how attached Gene had grown to Tommy. But it all seemed so clear now.

"They're people in this world who I. . . I need to be with all the time. I can't cope knowing they could be in danger; it scares me Bolls, it scares _me_. . . my greatest fear is that one of them will suddenly disappear without a trace and I'll be left with nothing. . ."

She looked down, watery eyed; not knowing what to say.

He was glad she wasn't looking at him as he blinked away his own tears, before striding off again down the corridor, his mask of bravado hiding his battered heart whilst Alex slowly followed a few feet behind him.

*****

There was nothing but silence in the Quattro when they arrived at the docks, blue lights flashing and the entrance to the Lady Di cordoned off. Alex felt like she'd been punched- remembering how she'd been dragged here by Layton, the murky water looking both inviting and threatening, _would he shoot me if I ran_? Then suddenly, _bang, _she ended up here- surrounded by drunkards, dressed up to the nines, confused and utterly, utterly frightened. _Cue Mr Hunt. _

Chris piped up suddenly as he clambered out the back of the car, violent wind blowing his highlighted hair across his face, "Guv- I'm just going to pop over there to speak to uniform quick, see if they've found anything more."

Gene nodded curtly, not even glancing at Alex as he moved after Ray.

"It's in here Guv!" Ray said, ripping the police tape aside as he lead Gene down the bridge and into the boat. Alex merely stood there, looking at their backs retreating into the ominous doorway, somehow unable to move forward, as if some invisible force was repelling her from moving any further.

Then she heard his voice, echoing, "Bolls! Move, _now!_"

Kicked into life, she ran down the bridge of the boat, much like she had when she'd arrived. Except it felt wrong running the other way, like sprinting towards the eye of a tornado.

Gene was stunned into silence when he leant against the entrance of the cabin. . . He heard Alex gasp as she stood closely behind him. He would've relished her closeness, her scent, was it not for the sight in front of him, and the overpowering, acrid smell of blood and rusting metal.

He guessed the cabin used to be a bathroom, though there was little evidence of a toilet, a bath covered in grime and a broken sink hanging limply off the wall. Broken pipes, cracked and deformed, covered in warts of rust, protruding from the walls as if they had been stabbed, steadily dripping the dirty fluids that ran through the boat.

The tiles, in one corner of the room, were stained with a dark red- several handprints clawing up the wall, slowly dragged down by the fingertips, almost as if they'd tried to get as far away as possible from whatever was coming through the door, but had then been physically pulled- or dragged- away.

Gene's face became unreadable as he stared at the scene before him, his eyes whirlpools of emotion as he listened to the wind whispering conspiringly through the ship. Suddenly breaking the ethereal atmosphere, Gene marched back out of the ship, "I want forensics here checking every single bloody square inch of this cabin," he said to Ray "I do not want any corners cut. Do not bloody pass Go and do not collect £200 until I get some bloody prints- I want that bastard nailed."

"Carl, Guv?" Alex asked quietly,

"No." he said not turning around, "Bloody Philip Oakey, Bolls."

She narrowed her eyes as she followed him down the bridge, suddenly seeing Chris legging it towards them, yelling their names, "Guv! Ma'am! They've found her! They've got her body."

Alex felt her stomach hit rock bottom, _oh god. . . _as Gene let out an undisguised "Shit."

Chris finally reached them, out of breath, clutching onto his knees, "Uniform are. . . " he rasped, catching his breath, "down the river. . . washed up. . . on the bank. . ." pointing vaguely down the other end of the port.

Both Alex and Gene looked to see half a dozen black figures slowly picking their way down towards the riverside; Gene started to storm off, Alex trying to keep up as her heels began to slow her done.

The police had already taped the area off and the coroner called, but Gene tore his way through the tape to see a woman lying limp on the pebbles. To Alex, it looked like an angel had been shot down from the sky, her pale skin standing stark against the dark stones. Her skin was indeed the palest of white, all the blood seemingly drained from her skin, with empty, ice blue eyes and hollowed cheeks. Alex looked onto her, this slender, nymph like creature, her cream dress torn savagely- her wavy, wet brown hair draped carelessly over the stones, her feet grubby and body slashed with scars, neither the blood nor dirt completely washed away by the deep emerald waters.

Alex couldn't look anymore, turning away and making her way back up riverside, eyes stinging from the harsh wind and the tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She stood by the bank, looking out towards London, trying to grasp onto images of 2008, images of Molly. She thought of Tommy, wondering how on earth she was going to tell him. . .

She sat down, lifting her head up to the sky and savoured the few specks of rain that had started to fall, the wind rushing through her hair, trying to clear her mind, Tommy, Gene, Molly. . .

"You ok?" a gruff voice said suddenly, as he came to sit next to her.

"No, not really." she replied, staring down into the river, "Just can't believe we found her. . . I always guessed she was dead. . . but I somehow assumed Tommy would have his mum to go back to eventually. . ."

"Me too." he said "I knew this day would come. But I still wasn't prepared for it. Didn't want to be. . ."

There was silence, as Alex's brown eyes searched the water, Gene's eyes flicking across her delicate features.

"I remember when I lost my parents, I saw it happen. I felt like my whole world was collapsing in front of my eyes. I just didn't want this for Tommy; I felt so cold, so alone, yet there was only one person there for me, who stood by me an took my hand as it happened- the only person in this whole, wide, crazy, messed up world that I completely and irrevocably care for and trust."

Gene guessed she was referring to a relative of some sort who'd raised her as a girl, but couldn't help but reaching out and tucking a loose curl behind her ear, slowly revealing her tear stained cheeks as she slowly turned her head towards his, letting out a shaky breath, raising her own hand to cover his as it rested against her cheek. He remained silent, the touch of her hand burnt into his memory, his heart both racing and breaking as she placed a gentle kiss on his palm, before she got up and slowly walked back towards the Quattro.

*****

The team entered Luigi's in silence about an hour later- Lucy's body had been identified by Margaret, and forensics were still checking over the body, so CID had nothing to do but to wallow under the cloud above them. Luigi, standing at the bar meticulously wiping a glass, saw the downcast faces of Ray and Chris enter first and immediately knew that something wasn't right.

Shaz noticed this too, seeing how Ray and Chris' eyes were both uncharacteristically tinged with sadness as they greeted Tommy who was greedily forking spaghetti into his mouth.

Gene and Alex waved at Shaz and Tommy from the other side of the restaurant and hurriedly tucked themselves into a booth.

"Are you going to tell him then?" Gene asked tentatively.

"Yeah" she said in a small voice, "Yeah later."

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Gene asked nervously. _Shit, too much?_

Her eyes clamped onto his, searching his eyes for any sort of insincerity, but he remained absolutely quiet, his eyes boring into hers.

"Please." she whispered.

Suddenly Luigi's face popped from round the edge of the booth, "S'it bad news, Signor? Signorina?"

They both nodded gravely, as Luigi sighed and shook his head as he saw Tommy laughing loudly with Chris and Ray only metres away. "Why s'it always happen to the nice kids, eh?"

"God knows Luigi." Gene sighed in response, considering his own crap childhood and Alex's most likely distinct lack of too.

"Well, as my mother said on her death bed, "_Finchè c'è vita c'è speranza"- _where there's life there's hope. She was a wise, wise woman, and he is a strong little boy."

Alex smiled sadly at this, "Yes. . . yes I suppose you're right Luigi."

She turned to face Gene, her head low as she began to whisper to him "Do you think we should do it sooner rather than later? He needs to know." Alex said softly.

"Ok, shall we go get him?" Gene replied, taking a gulp from his hip flask.

They both got up and weaved through the maze of chairs, over to the large table next to the mural, where Tommy had just licked his fork clean and put it down next to his knife onto his plate triumphantly.

"Mr Hunt! Alex!" he called as they reached the table, jumping down from his chair and hugging each of their legs in turn. "Did you have a fun day?"

Gene glanced at Ray, Chris and Shaz around the table, each of them wearing an expression of pity, Shaz visibly uncomfortable by the nature of the boy's gleeful words.

"Yeah it was ok thanks Tommy. But look, it's getting late now lad." he said pointing at the clock on the wall "So me and Alex are going to take you up to bed now."

Tommy followed Gene's finger to look at the clock, furrowing his brow when he saw that it was 9pm. "Ohhhhh fine then." he said dejectedly, "and I was having so much fun!"

"Don't worry Tommy, we'll have plenty more times like it, promise." Shaz smiled

Tommy grinned in return before taking the front door keys off Alex and racing through the restaurant and up the stairs to unlock the door. Gene slowly followed Alex inside to see Tommy standing in the kitchen, already in his blue striped pyjamas, hands neatly behind his back.

"Changed into my pyjamas" he said, spinning around "How quick was that!?" he said, delighted.

"Wow Tommy! Fastest yet, definitely." Alex said, feigning as much enthusiasm as she could.

Tommy suddenly stopped spinning at her reply, his features dropping, his blue eyes darting from Gene's face to Alex's.

"Something's wrong." he said quietly, "Your voice was all sad and low. What's happened?"

Gene and Alex shared a sad glance, before Gene took a tiny step forward to stand next to Alex, "Tommy I think we should sit down. . ."

There was a breath of silence as Tommy's eyes slowly dropped from their faces, suddenly filling with tears as if something had dawned on him, slowly walking towards the living room; he placed himself onto the sofa and stared into his hands.

Sitting themselves gently onto the edge of the coffee table opposite him, Gene rubbed his forehead as Alex took a deep sigh, looking at how small and fragile Tommy actually was.

"Tommy I. . . I'm not sure how to say this. . ."

"She's dead." Tommy said bluntly, the straightness of his voice wavering slightly by his shallow breathing.

Both Gene and Alex looked at each other, Alex pleading with him to just stay with her, her own eyes tearing up as she tried to continue.

"I know Tommy, and I'm sorry we couldn't do anything about it. . . I'm so-"

"It's not your fault." he whispered, a lone tear slipping down his face, "None of it was your fault."

There was another moment of silence, a moment where each three people in the room shared a similar pain, reflecting on past and present, the lonely figures wondering blindly in the dark for a parental figure who they could love, reaching out.

Tommy suddenly lifted a hand to each of them, his eyes bloodshot and with tears threatening to spill, both Alex and Gene gently taking one of his hands in their own, before he raised them slowly in turn to place a little kiss on each.

Alex was clearly taken aback by this sudden display of affection, a small smile gracing her face. She couldn't help but take a glance at Gene. . . swearing to herself that his eyes were shinier than normal. . .

"Can I go to bed now please?" he asked tearily.

"Of course Tommy. . . are you sure there's nothing you want to talk about?"

He shook his head lightly "No, not now. . . Maybe tomorrow. I don't know."

"Ok then, good night Tommy" replied Alex.

He stopped in the doorway leading to Alex's room, looking at the kind faces of the officers who had been so good to him this past week.

"Night Alex. Night Gene."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks everyone for sticking with it- this chapter was going to be a little longer- but this seemed like a natural end point, plus I'm off at 8am tomorrow and I didn't want to delay it any further! R&R is loved.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ashes, but poor little Tommy, his dead mum and his nasty father are!

**A/N: **Hello all, here's chapter 6! Most of this was supposed to be included in last chapter, but as I said. There was sort of a natural end point to the last chapter, and there was no way I could write another 2,500+ words for 8am the following morning! I swear, everyday my story plan gets longer because I never fit all I want into one chapter, so then another one has to be added. . . *rolls eyes at self* ah dear!

Anyway, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to SuperHolz (Ashtrayheart-x), Azuragal and feline333 on TRA, because they were there when they found out who I was on there! (Well done to SH especially, who well and truly rumbled me!) ;) . . .

* * *

**Chapter 6: Bright Lights In Glass Jars**

As soon as Tommy quietly clicked the door closed, Gene and Alex remained stock still sitting on the edge of the coffee table- today had been long, hard and painful- yet neither of them felt the day was over. Although Lucy Brown's body had been found, at least they knew now, and they could support Tommy however he needed to be over the next couple of weeks- until the commissioner clocked on that he was still in Gene and Alex's care, and had not in fact bumped off to a foster home.

Gene rubbed his eyes again vigorously, "Christ Bolls, why's it always the good people who get shit shovelled in their face all the time? Tommy, I mean. . . what he's five? Six? He's got no relatives, a murdered mother and a bastard of a father who'll be facing bloody life in jail. I'm going to send that scum down faster than the bloody HMS Sheffield, Bolly. That kid, is all alone in a world that wants to crush him in between its fingers, and I'm not letting that happen, not for one bleedin' second."

Alex stood up suddenly and placed herself on the sofa, tucking her feet underneath her, "I know Gene, the best thing we can do for him is to stay strong. I remember when my parents died, my godfather tried to carry on with life as normal. At first it was so, so hard- I struggled with even the smallest of things without having my heart suddenly feel like it was imploding on itself with grief. But it gets easier, and soon you relish that sense of normality around you, look at the world around you and find your place within it. It'll be harder for Tommy, the only people he's got at the moment are you and I, and the rest of CID- people he's known for very little time. He's going to feel incredibly lonely and even unloved. The last thing we can let him do is distance himself from everyone, because when people are too far out at sea, they get lost in their own storms."

Gene got up himself now and joined her next to the sofa, fingers fiddling with the buttons on the end of his sleeves, "So do you think you've found your place in the world, Bolls?"

She brushed her hair behind her ear, considering his question, even after all this time after her parents death, she still didn't know. And now, being here in 1982 with Gene, made the answer even more impossible to fin. Was she at home in 2008? Did she have a place in 1982? What was she, really, in the bigger scheme of things?

"Honestly Gene, that question is more complex for me than you'll ever know, and to be honest, I really don't know."

Gene huffed "Complex? Always is with you, Dame Fruitcake."

She laughed lightly, before adding "Do you know where you belong?"

He shifted slightly, unpopping the button on his cuff and then sliding it back into place, "Yes and no- Manchester was my home, I had Sam and everyone there. . . I was king of the castle in my own little world. But things at home with the wife were never good, couldn't be who she wanted me to be, and that was always the shadow that followed me. . . when Sam died, and then she left, I really did have nothing left. I felt utterly alone, my childhood came flooding back- my dead brother, my dad. . . that sense of normality that came with policing in Manchester, that sense of purpose, was damaged forever. Had to get away Bolls, had to run and not look back."

"But Ray and Chris came with you, didn't they?"

"Yeah they did, loyal little buggers. They said they wanted to be somewhere new, so when I made my hurried exit, they weren't long after. . ."

Alex tried to stifle a yawn with the back of her hand as she blinked deliberately.

"Boring you am I Bolls?"

"No, not at all!" she said, shaking her head slowly, "Just tired that's all. . . want to hear what you were going to say though. . ." she added as she curled up into a little ball, edging slightly closer as she leant her head on the back of the sofa near his shoulder and sleepily gazed into his eyes.

Gene gulped slightly, trying not to let the overbearing need to bring her closer to him deprive him of speech, so he continued to stare at his cuff and just talk without letting his thoughts run away with her, "I felt bad for Annie though, all three of us buggering off to London and leaving her up in Manchester by herself. Course we weren't Sam, but we were someone to help her through it all. . . "

His eyes betrayed him and glanced to his left to see her eyes gently closed and her breathing deep and soft in sleep. He sighed to himself, finally allowing his eyes to roam over her- taking in every pore of her skin, her face open and almost angelic in sleep, a ribbon of smooth stomach revealed as her blouse was slowly coming untucked from her jeans, adoring the way her incredible legs curved beneath her.

He noticed her brow suddenly crinkle as she mumbled something incoherent in her sleep, and before he knew it, she'd sleepily moved her head onto his shoulder and thrown her arm over his stomach. Gene felt himself tense at this sudden development, completely boxed in as he sat at one end of the sofa. Steadily, he felt her arm slipping down which caused all the blood to race to his crotch. Quickly, he took her hand in his own to prevent gravity placing it in a rather uncompromising position on his lap, as he tried to calm himself down.

Once the moment has passed and most of his blood was back in proper circulation, he turned his attention to their joined hands resting together on the arm rest. It felt right holding her hand, he interlaced their fingers together and looked at how they slotted together, like pieces of a puzzle, rubbing circles onto the back of her hand, he watched her, enchanted, as she slept.

He didn't notice the bedroom door tentatively click open and footsteps pad across the living room until he was stood practically in front of him.

"Tommy?" he asked quietly "You alright?" Stupid question, he knew, but better to ask than to not, he thought.

Tommy sat cross legged in front of the sofa a few inches from Gene's feet, "Can't sleep." he said meekly, as he fiddled with the hem of his new dinosaur pyjamas Alex had bought him only days ago.

"Anything you want to ask me?"

Tommy paused for a second, seemingly considering both Gene's question and the one he was about to ask himself.

"When you die. . . what happens to you? Do you ever remember the people and things you did when you arrived or does it all disappear into a big black hole?"

_Shit. _Gene thought, this was the sort of thing which he needed Alex's maternal pyscho weirdo rubbish for. He tried nudging her gently with the shoulder she was sleeping on, trying to rouse her, but her breathing remained long and calm. _No good Gene Genie, have to get through this one yourself._

"To be honest Tommy, no one really knows. . . I think you go and sit up in the sky when you die, and you take all your favourite memories with you and put them in . . . little glass jars so you can be happy forever."

"Is that what stars are then? People's memories?"

"Yeah." Gene confirmed, _what a brainwave, _"If someone showed you their favourite memory, it'd be like holding a ball of bright, white light in your hand. That's what goes in the glass jars."

Tommy smiled a little at the this, eyes twinkling with both silent hope and sadness, "Will mummy remember me in one of her glass jars then?"

"Definitely Tommy, in fact, I reckon you're in all her glass jars." Gene said, smiling a bit himself.

"Will she be able to see me now?"

"If she's up in the sky Tommy, she can see you whenever she wants."

Tommy looked up at Gene now, a little tear running down his face as he smiled gently up at him.

Gene slowly released his fingers from Alex's, careful not to wake her, before patting his lap, where Tommy came and sat, his back leaning against the arm rest, supported by Gene's arm that was curved round him and rejoined with Alex's right hand.

Tommy started to trace the shape of the dinosaurs on his trousers, seemingly immersed in his own thoughts, "I used to like being alone. I wanted to be an astronaut and have my own rocket in space. Then I could go into space forever. Far far away from daddy. But I don't want to be alone anymore. I like it here. At Alex's. At the Police Station." he admitted.

"Don't want to be an astronaut anymore then?"

"No." he said solemnly "But I still like science. But I want to be with people now. People who need my help." Tommy added

"Well, you don't have to decide any big career moves yet Tommy, you've got your whole life laid out in front of you."

Tommy silently considered his words, nodding, as Gene watched little drops of water fall into the boy's lap, "What. . . What's going to happen to me now Gene? Now that mummy's not coming back to look after me?"

Gene didn't want to lie to the child, but he didn't want to tell him he'd probably end up in some scummy London orphanage somewhere with most likely lots of other very disturbed, and most likely some very unpleasant children who'd had troubled childhoods, "Well, we hope you can stay with us for the next couple of weeks at least. . . You've got your operation coming up, so we'll be there for that. Promise."

"And afterwards?"

"Yeah, at least for a bit, anyway. . ."

"Oh."

There was a pause, a moment where the cogs in Tommy's brain seemed to be whirring, trying to work out what the future would hold after he left Gene and Alex's. He couldn't see it.

". . . why do some people die before they're old?"

"It's hard to say Tommy. . ." Gene said, trying to grasp onto words that kept on escaping him- normally he was incredibly effective with his choice of language, he thought, but as the conversation went on, he was clutching more and more at these big questions. . . He suddenly had it.

"Everyone's life is like a. . . book, Tommy; they all sound different, have different covers, and some are filled with sadness, others with happiness, usually a mixture of both. Everyone's book will have different characters and stories in them, and every book will be different sizes and have a different number of chapters in them. The trouble is, we only know when we reach the end of the book until we've read the last page."

Tommy looked directly into Gene's eyes, "So, did mummy have a short story then?"

"Yeah, I guess so, Tommy, but hopefully your life will be the length of bloody _War and Peace._"

"Is that a long book?"

Gene nodded, watching Tommy mull over his words, most likely his extended book metaphor.

"You know we were talking about glass jars and memories?" Tommy asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I do." Gene replied.

"Well. . . what memory would you take with you into the sky? If you could only have one?"

Gene could answer that straight away, didn't even have to think about it, but he took a breath anyway, checked that Alex was still asleep, wondering why he'd even think about saying this out loud, "Well, it's not a very old memory Tommy. It wasn't in fact long before you arrived. . . Me and D.I. Drake here, Alex, well, we had a bit of a rough time- we were fighting a lot, working against each other as I tried to uncover the corruption in the police station- corruption is when good cops go bad. . . and it was horrible, I pushed her away, it ate away at my insides, hurt me seeing her think so low of me. I wanted her by my side as I tried to sort it all out, but I couldn't risk her getting hurt, taken away. . . and then I told her, told her I wasn't corrupt in the interview room one day and well, she said she'd thought she'd lost me. . . and that look on her face. . . it made my heart soar, I didn't know what to do with myself, I couldn't move. . . it was perfect. . ."

Tommy couldn't help but smile at this, the first genuine smile since he knew of his mother's death, seeing this hard shelled man tell of his most prized possession- the woman in his arms.

"Do you love her?" Tommy whispered quietly, there was another pause, as he looked at the man in front of him as he watched Alex's face in peaceful sleep."Yes. . ." he whispered so quietly, almost so it couldn't be heard, "Yes. . . I do. . ."

That was all Tommy needed to hear. He felt his little heart buoy, almost certain that Gene would do absolutely anything for this woman, die for her, even. It made him both joyous and deeply upset when he thought of his own parents. . . whatever "love" they had shared. . .

"I think you need to go to bed now Tommy. . . It's very late."

"Ok." he agreed quietly "Can I sleep on the sofa tonight though, with the blanket? I want to try and have a sleep without a dream this time. . . I always have dreams in her room. . . I feel like I need to be alone just once tonight. . ."

Gene nodded, deciding to just agree with whatever these "dreams" entailed, before Tommy hopped off his lap and got out the way as Gene went to pick up Alex.

Tommy watched him as he carried Alex through to her bedroom. Although it was dark in there, he could see their silhouettes and shadows dancing together from the little light that was switched on next to the sofa. He watched intently through the open door as Gene gently placed Alex on her bed, as if she were made of glass, watching how Gene stood by her side for a moment, before lightly brushing her hair from her face and then placing a gently kiss on her forehead. Tommy couldn't help but smile at this, wondering if Alex would dream of this whole night and think it was all pretend.

Gene walked back into the living room, and crouched down by Tommy, who was lying under the fleecy blue blanket he'd found laid on the back of the sofa.

"You going to be ok?" Gene asked, patting him gently on the back.

"Yes. . . " Tommy said, tucking his hands under his pillow, facing towards Gene, "I'll be fine."

"Good." Gene whispered, before getting up, and quietly letting himself out of the flat.

Tommy closed his eyes, slowly letting his tired little heart succumb to a peaceful sleep.

And it would be the first night he wouldn't dream of the girl with brown hair.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you all didn't die from an overload of dialogue! I'll try and ease off it next chapter. . . !


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Only the Brown family are mine!

**A/N: **Hello everyone, here is chapter 7! I'm posting this at 6am, because I leave for Egypt in an hour, and I wanted to post a nice big fat 5,000 word job before I left. I'm not back until the 4th of August, but I'm taking my pad, pen and story plan with me- so hopefully I'll get some writing down on the beach to type up when I return!

This is for all the lovely ladies in the Galex Clan (Smut Pit!) Hahaha!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Tommy's Psychology**

Alex lazily blinked her eyes open as the light leaked in between a gap in her curtains, she languidly stretched out her body, lightly touching a little patch on her forehead that was gently tingling. Not quite sure of what it was, she dragged herself out of bed and padded across her room.

Bed? Why was she in her bed? Where was Tommy? She immediately panicked, flinging open the door, but felt her body relax as she saw him calmly slumbering on the sofa, his little body wrapped tightly in the baby blue blanket.

She tiptoed her way over to his side, crouching down so she could see his brows crinkling in his sleep, almost as if he were deep in thought or searching for something.

She gently pushed his fringe from his face, revealing the stitches on his forehead, "Oh Tommy. . . " she sighed sadly, remembering his utterly destroyed expression yesterday when her and Gene had told him he should probably "sit down", the only bit of hope in this world being pulled from right under his feet, and she only prayed that they'd be able to, that he'd let them, pick him back up again.

Making her way into the kitchen, Alex ran through last night's events in her mind, trying to figure out at what point exactly she got into her bed, the place that was meant to be where Tommy slept.

Suddenly, the said little boy entered the kitchen, rubbing his eyes sleepily with one hand, the other clutching the blue blanket that was dragging along behind him. He looked at her through foggy eyes and smiled gently. Alex thought he'd never looked sweeter.

"Morning Tommy. How are you?" she asked tentatively.

"Ok thanks." he said nonchalantly "Did you have a nice sleep?"

Alex was surprised at how calm Tommy was, but continued on the conversation, hoping he simply wasn't trying to hide all his feelings, "Yes I did thanks- I'm sorry I took the bed though Tommy-"

"It's fine, me and Gene were talking and you fell asleep on him. I wanted to sleep on the sofa so he carried you to your room."

_Oh god, I fell asleep on Gene? _"I fell asleep on Gene?"

"Yeah- you and him were talking, then after a while you stopped- that's because you were asleep. So I came out and sat on his lap around your love hands."

"Love hands?" Alex's heart skipped a beat, hoping it was as good as Tommy made it sound.

"Yes- love hands." he said, lifting up his interlaced fingers to show her, "You two had love hands, and he was drawing round and round with his thumb like this." he said, showing her again, Alex watching intently as Tommy's thumb drew circles on his palm.

Alex felt a little weak at the knees thinking about herself snuggled up to Gene- hands linked- as she blissfully slept by his side; she'd dreamt about him every night for the last few months, except for last night, and now she knew why- because her dream was right in front of her.

Tommy went and sat on the table, his little legs dangling off the edge as he continued to hold onto the blanket, he suddenly looked from left to right, leaning in towards Alex slightly ". . . and guess what?" he whispered, eyes sparkling playfully.

"What?" Alex whispered in reply, not bothering to hide how curious she was.

"He kissed you. Right there." he giggled pointing to her forehead.

Alex felt herself blush as her fingers flew to her head, gently touching the spot that had tingled when she woke up this very morning. _What is this man doing to me? _She thought, almost helplessly.

Alex tried to keep up some sort of pretence that her insides weren't fluttering like hyperactive bats, but Tommy could see the colour in her cheeks, and knew that she was embarrassed, like the time he dropped all the milk cartons in front of his class. He couldn't help but silently smiled to himself.

"So what did you and Gene talk about then?" she asked, attempting to keep the tone of her voice casual, turning away to stir some tea she'd just made herself.

"Well, lots really, mostly death." Tommy replied in an equally casual tone.

"Death?" Alex said, slightly shocked at this sudden revelation, although she knew she should've guessed it herself.

"Yes, I asked him what happens when you die. And he told me about the glass jars and bright lights."

"Glass jars?"

"Yes!" Tommy exclaimed, as if it were common knowledge, "You know people have memories? Well, if you saw a memory, it'd be like holding a ball of light in your hand, and Gene said people take their favourite ones into the sky when they die, and hang them up in glass jars so you can be happy forever, and that's what stars are!"

Alex thought her heart was going to burst with love, she couldn't believe she wasn't awake for this. Gene, the silver-tongued, boorish, insensitive brute telling Tommy something as beautiful as this? She could believe it and couldn't believe it at the same time; Gene truly was Mr Metaphor, but she only thought he was capable of the ones doused in innuendo or smutty undertones.

"That's . . . that's very true, Tommy." she said, smiling to herself. "Right then." she said, coming out of her reverie, "We should try and be at the station really in about an hour, do you think you can get ready in that time?"

"Definitely!" he said as he clambered off the table and went off to find his clothes.

*****

About three hours later, after Alex had struggled to style her hair, she arrived to an empty CID, which apart from her desk, she had to say, was looking for more cluttered than usual; papers piled high threatening to teeter off the edge of every desk, littered with magazines, cigarette butts and an assortment of broken stationery.

"Oh dear!" Tommy said quietly, moving towards the centre of the room, "It's a bit messy in here!"

"Quite." Alex said, her irritation of CID's disorganisation evident as she surveyed the damage of the room.

Seeing a bin on its side, Tommy picked it up and methodically started placing each crumpled piece of paper back inside.

"It's ok Tommy, just leave it." Alex spoke softly waving a dismissive hand

"No, no. I want to help!" he said as he picked up a Marathon bar wrapper and watched it float into the bin.

"Ok, just do the waste paper baskets- CID can sort out their own stuff. I'm going to go see where Gene's left that file on your da- . . . on, er, your doctor."

"Doctor?" Tommy said, momentarily looking up from his position on the floor.

"Yes, you know? Doctor Corday from the hospital." she lied

He smiled, "I liked him, are we seeing him again soon?"

"Oh yes, quite soon in fact- start of next week!"

"After your birthday on Monday?"

"Yes, a couple of days after my birthday." she smiled back, "How did you know it was my birthday soon anyway?" she asked

Tommy grinned, "Saw it on your calendar, I read your name and there was a picture of a cake. Why do people put their own birthday on their calendar anyway?"

Alex laughed, "You know? I have no idea! I've never really thought about it to be honest, but it does seem a bit silly now you ask, doesn't it?"

Tommy giggled in return, "Everyone does it though! How do you spell "birthday", Alex?"

"B-I-R-T-H-D-A-Y." Alex spelt as she watched Tommy write it carefully on a scrap piece of paper he took off the floor. She wondered if anyone else was actually aware of her birthday, "Do you know how to read and write Tommy?"

"Yes, well, I'm not very good. We haven't been learning it for that long in school. But I'm getting better. Will I be able to go back to school?"

Looking at Tommy staring up at her with big blue eyes, he reminded her of Molly when she was younger, yet they were so different. She remembered Molly as a young child, much like she was- quiet, collected but very observant. Tommy was this too, but he took it that one stage further; always questioning the world around him, but boundlessly happy, wondering how on earth he was coping with his mother's murder and father's abuse in that little head of his. He seemed a million miles away from what he was when he'd arrived here nearly two weeks ago, how he'd clung to Gene weeping, wrapping himself tightly around his legs in utter fear."

"Soon." Alex reassured, "Once you've had your operation, we'll give you a bit of time to recover, then you can go back."

Tommy nodded happily then tucking his "birthday" spelling into his pocket, started to throw the balls of paper back into the bin from a cross legged position in the middle of the floor.

Alex resumed searching for Carl's file on Gene's desk, moving empty glasses and full ash trays to one side of the desk, rifling through the reams of paper.

Suddenly, the lights turned off, and Alex stood completely still, "Tommy?" No reply. "Tommy?" she whispered, her hands pressed onto the edge of Gene's desk as she tried to manoeuvre her way towards the glass door. She clasped her fingers round the handle, shaking it desperately, "Someone let me out! Please! HELP ME!" she cried, hammering her hands against the glass into the abyss of darkness outside.

She flicked her head round as the computer screen burst into life, the sound of her heart beat throbbing in her ears erratic and uncontrolled. Her head spun as she desperately clutched back round the desk and grappled for the screen, trying to keep her eyes open through the pain of her head that felt like it was going to implode.

The green lettering radiated from the screen through her blurred eyes, in vain trying to blink back the tears that were gathering behind her lids. . .

"Nothing left to chance, all is working."

"What? Who's working? Is it me? Am I alive? Will someone please _help me?_" she pleaded.

Her eyes darted upwards when a single light blaring down on Tommy sat peacefully in the middle of the floor, the sound of the heart monitor resonating round the room. . . _beep. . . beep. . ._

Alex blinked in horror, reopening them to see a white eyed Tommy slowly standing up from the floor, the same eyes that Molly had had in her dream. Alex froze, stuck inside Gene's office as she felt her heart beating wildly against her chest.

He looked into the middle distance, seemingly staring right through her.

"Stabilisers are up. Leave her. She's trapped."

"I'm not trapped!" she shouted, kicking herself back into life as she fisted against the glass, tears pouring from her eyes.

"There's nothing more we can do for now. But what will it effect when all is done?" he spoke calmly, cocking his head eerily, his eyes glassy.

The light flickered again before the whole room flared back into life, Tommy sat in the floor throwing paper into the bin as he had been before.

Alex flung the door open, crouching down by Tommy, "Tommy? Tommy?! Did you just see that power cut?"

"Power cut?" he said, looking confused.

"Yes, you know when all the lights suddenly go out?" Alex questioned, her eyes desperately searching confirmation.

"No. No lights went out Alex." he answered truthfully.

She stood up, rubbing her eyes, trying to comprehend what had just happened, her head aching.

"Bolls!"

She looked up, surprised to see him suddenly, her heart jumping, feeling alive again, as he slouched against the doorframe into CID "Gene? Where is everyone?"

"Luigi's." he replied, holding open one of the doors "Come on, there's nothing to do here today, brainy knickers."

"-and you too tyke!" he said good naturedly, watching as Tommy scrambled off the floor and bolted towards Gene.

"I was trying to find that file on -" Alex said in mild frustration gesturing her hands around the messy room.

"Leave that, I can update you in Luigi's." Gene replied.

She watched in the corner of her eye as Tommy looked between the two of them expectantly, wondering if he knew she was holding a sense of anticipation herself.

"Come on let's go then!" Tommy cried, as he skipped past Gene down the corridor. Yet he just stood there, eyes glittering as he watched Alex.

"Nice visit to the Land of Nod last night then Bolls?" Gene teased, smirking lightly,

"Stop it." she said smiling, blushing, looking down.

He felt his blood charge watching her blush, he loved vulnerable Alex more than he cared to admit, wanted to wrap her up and keep her forever, so unlike her fiery nature, "It's ok, you were a very quiet sleeper. . ." he said.

"Did I miss much then?" She whispered huskily, moving towards him steadily, one foot in front of the other until she was standing right next to him, her shoulder slotting underneath the arm that was holding the door open.

He felt himself gulp, _oh bugger, she heard it. . . three words. . . Crap, play it innocent, _"Nope, nothing much. Just me and Tommy having a chat. . ." he replied, trying not to buckle under the hypnotic stare of her rich brown eyes, glad he was holding onto the door for support.

"You know Gene," she whispered again, "Thank you. For talking to him last night, you did a far better job than I could've. . . all that stuff about memories, lights. . ." she smiled softly, leaning forward to his ear "Beautiful."

She pulled away slowly, looking at him one last time before ducking under his arm and trotting down the corridor after Tommy.

Gene stood their for a minute, trying to shake his body back into action, his throat on fire where she'd been so close to him, breathed on him, scorching his skin. . . her scent setting his senses alight.

*****

Gene walked into Luigi's to see the team gathered at their normal table by the mural, Ray and Chris spinning plates on their fingers much to Tommy's amusement and Luigi's despair as he flapped around like a flustered pigeon. He saw Alex and Shaz chatting quietly at one end, trying to stifle a giggle to themselves as Chris nearly smashed his plate.

Gene strode across the room to a deserted table for two on the other side of the restaurant, silently beckoning Alex over. Dismissing herself from her conversation with Shaz, she moved swiftly over the restaurant, Gene enjoying the opportunity to watch her hips sway from side to side as she weaved round the tables towards him; he shifted in his chair.

"Luigi, bottle of your hour rubbish for the lady!" Gene bellowed to Luigi.

"What's happening with Clive now then?" she murmured, leaning forward as she sat down.

Gene's eyes flicked behind her, presumably making sure Tommy was well out of ear shot, "Me and Ray interviewed him this morning, he doesn't have an alibi, there's her blood all over his shirt. Chris spoke to one of the other workers at the port, said he was aboard that ship around the estimated time of death. . . he's going down hook, line and sinker, Bolls."

Alex smiled a little, thanking whatever god there was out there hadn't let Carl slip through the net, "How long had Lucy been dead then?"

"Nearly three weeks, turns out she wasn't "away", just murdered with her body rotting at the bottom of the Thames."

"Three weeks!? Did no one declare her missing?"

"No." Gene said quietly, twisting his glass round on the table "She had no family apart from Tommy and Carl, no friends to speak of. . . sounds like she was some sort of hermit, too bloody frightened to walk out in fear of what he might do to her. . . post-mortem's also revealed she actually died from a bullet wound to the side of her head, although there's no trace of the gun."

"Bullet wound?" Alex said, her voice shaking, the vision of the bullet being fired by Layton flashing in front of her eyes.

"Yeah, we didn't see it because her head was lying the wrong way round when we found her. Coroner spotted it straight away though."

Alex stared into the flame of the candle in the centre of the table, "Carl's got a one way ticket to prison, his mother's dead, no relatives. . . Tommy's got nothing, Gene, nothing." she spoke sadly.

Gene snatched another glance at her, the shape of her face outlined elegantly in the warm glow, her eyes glistening slightly.

"He's got us." Gene said, causing Alex eye's to flick back up to his as she smiled, "True." she added, "He's now got the most dysfunctional but happy family on the planet."

Alex half swivelled round in her chair, watching as Tommy laughed uncontrollably as Chris and Ray were heading a bread roll back and forth across the table, until a shot to the far left from Ray caused Chris to fall off his chair.

"Dysfunctional you right Bolly." Gene said smirking, taking a swig of whisky, "Bloody idiots the lot of them."

"Mr Hunt, can you please tell your men to stop throwing around the rolls? This is not a football pitch!" Luigi said in exasperation before placing the wine and two glasses down on the table.

Gene frowned at Luigi, then frowned at the sight of Ray and Chris down at the other end, singing rowdily, who were now trying to toast the rolls over the candles, "Oi! Raymondo! Christopher! I don't know what your bloody doing but this is not the bloody boy scouts' sing-song round the campfire!"

"Sorry Guv!" Chris yelled from the other end of the restaurant, the drink not completely disguised from his voice.

*****

Over the next couple of hours, Ray and Chris became steadily more loud and disruptive until Gene piled them out of the restaurant to "go and bloody badger some other poor sod!", leaving Shaz and Tommy chatting at one end of the restaurant, and Gene and Alex at the other.

"Favourite song at the moment Tommy?" Shaz asked, smiling at the little boy next to her, whose eyes were glancing across the restaurant.

Tommy cradled his head in his hands on the table, thinking carefully, "Rosanna by Toto I think!" he said grinning, "It's a nice song."

"Fab." she said, "Tommy, I know this might seem a bit out of the blue, but do you want to go see that new film tomorrow with me and Chris? The one about the alien and the boy?"

"T.E.?!" he said, clapping his hands joyously.

"Yep, E.T.! Thought it'd be fun. So, do you want to come?"

"Yes please!" Tommy grinned, before he looked around the restaurant again.

Shaz looked at him, eyes darting around the room "What are you looking at?" she said, her voice tinged with amusement, "Can't seem to keep your attention for longer than a second."

"Alex and Gene" he whispered.

Shaz looked over at the two of them sitting closely together, Alex holding her wine in her hand talking intently to Gene who was leaning forward on the table, pouting, both completely immersed in one another.

"I've always thought there was something going on between them you know." she admitted to Tommy, "They constantly argue, but I think they really do care about each other. Chris and Ray are too dense to notice, but I can see it easy."

"Me too." Tommy replied, watching how Alex's hand lightly dusted over Gene's.

"Really?" Shaz answered, surprised.

"Yeah." Tommy replied simply, folding a napkin up that had unravelled itself, "It's the way they look at each other. Their eyes go all sparkly" he told Shaz, wiggling his fingers by his eyes to emphasise his point, "-and then they go all sad when they have to say goodbye."

"Really?" Shaz repeated.

Tommy nodded, "I'm good at telling what people are feeling. I can see it in their eyes and how they do things."

"Psychology!" Shaz said, grinning.

"What's that?"

"It's what Ma'am does! She can help solve crimes by looking at how people behave, the way they react to certain things. It's dead clever. A bit like what you're doing."

Tommy smiled, "Yes well, when I'm being a _psychology _in Alex's flat." he said, speaking in a deliberately posh accent, making Shaz smirk, "I notice lots of things."

Shaz, leant in further, wanting to know any juicy nuggets of information that Tommy could provide of the Guv's and Ma'am's behaviour outside of Luigi's and CID, "What like?"

"Well, they like to sit close together on the sofa, and he's always watching her. This morning, when I told Alex she'd fallen asleep on Gene, she went all pink in the cheeks."

Shaz couldn't help but grin, she had to admit she was enjoying the gossip, "Anything else?"

He looked across at them again, keeping his eyes fixed on the couple now smiling shyly at each other, "Alex always dreams, but she only ever says one word. . . Gene"

Shaz let her jaw drop open a little at this, surprised at how observant Tommy was, but also slightly nervous at now being in possession of these facts.

"Have you told either of them any of this?"

"I haven't. I told Alex that her and Gene were doing love hands when she was asleep, and that he kissed her on the forehead. But nothing else."

Shaz's jaw dropped wider, not quite able to comprehend this level of intimacy and affection between her two bosses, especially the Guv.

"Blimey Tommy."

"What? What have I done?" he asked, suddenly looking worried.

"You've got a lot of power in your hands by the sound of it." she said, ruffling his hair, "Just be careful what you do with it."

*****

"What do you think those two are chatting about over there?" Alex asked, seeing Shaz and Tommy deep in conversation.

"Don't know. They keep looking over here. Probably plotting my downfall." Gene said, his hand moving towards the wine bottle.

Alex rolled her eyes, "What's wrong with you all of a sudden anyway?"

_What's wrong? I've drunk far too much whisky far too quickly, and now I plan to drink a gallon of any other drink I can lay my hands on. You look stunning and I desperately want to take you out. Ok?_

"Nothing. Headache." he mumbled, taking a massive gulp of wine.

"Hey." she said softly, gently resting her hand on top of his, "It's ok, if you want to talk about something."

He steadily dragged his eyes up to hers, the chocolate depths searching his for an answer, his hand gone numb with bliss under the touch of her silken fingers, felt like it was separate from the rest of his body.

He could feel himself stumble, trying to gather the words, felt like he was walking blindly towards a cliff. _Oh well, here goes nothing._

"You don't have to say anything now but, I was just, erm, wondering, seeing as it was your birthday on Monday that I, erm, could take you out somewhere nice tomorrow night, you know, because everyone will want to be with you on Monday night-"

"I'd love to." she replied simply.

"Sorry?" he said, trying to stop himself sounding shocked.

"I'd love to." she repeated, smiling shyly, "On one condition."

"What?"

She looked down for a second, before meeting his gaze again "Can we eat here please? At Luigi's."

"Fine. Ok. Shall I pick you up at eight?" he said, still trying to keep his nerves under control.

"Eight would be perfect." she said, sending him one final smile and getting up to leave.

Gene felt as if his heart had grown wings and was flying around inside his chest in a flurry of emotions. He'd fumbled his way through asking her on a date again, granted. But he was determined that things would run smoother this time, praying that this no man's land between friend and lover that they both found themselves in would take a turn for the better. He quickly drained the last of the wine, slung his coat over his arm and left the restaurant with one final lingering look at Alex as she made her way towards Shaz.

Alex managed to remain calm as she walked across the restaurant, her eyes dancing with excitement and anticipation at the prospect of dinner tomorrow with Gene. She'd asked to eat at Luigi's as she knew no one would be there tomorrow night- Ray was out with some woman, she'd ask Chris and Shaz if they could look after Tommy, and she wanted to be close to the flat. . . just in case.

"Shaz, could I ask a favour of you? Are you doing anything tomorrow night?"

"Me and Chris are taking Tommy to the flicks, why?"

"Oh, well." Alex answered, surprised, "I was going to ask if you could look after Tommy. . . but seeing as you are-"

"The Guv asked us earlier, said he had something very important to attend to, and you'd be out too. Where are you going?"

Alex tried to hide her smile, but was failing quite badly, "I'm, erm, going out to dinner."

"Oooh sounds lovely Ma'am! Anyone we know?" Shaz challenged gently.

"No. . . no-one you'd know. . . "Alex said as innocently as possible, but Tommy, folded his arms smugly and passed a knowing look to Shaz, who tried her best not to smile.

"Whatever you say Ma'am." she replied, smirking, "Anyway, I better be off and try and find Chris. Him and Ray could be attached to a gaming machine in any pub within two miles of here, so I better go now! Night Ma'am, night Tommy." she said, leaving the trattoria, waving happily.

Alex turned back to Tommy, who was trying to look as angelic as possible, "_Tommy_. . ." Alex said in mock anger, her smile giving it away, "What have you and Shaz been chatting about all evening?"

"Just. . . people." he said in a sing-song voice.

"Who, exactly?" she asked

"No-one you'd know." Tommy replied with a wicked grin.

"Are you sure?"

"Really sure." he confirmed, his grin widening.

Alex raised an eyebrow in amusement, "Come on you. You've had enough conspiring for one night." she said, offering him her hand, and leading him out of Luigi's.

He took her hand gladly, his soft little doughy fingers placed firmly in her slender grasp "What's conspiring?"

"It's where people make secret plans." she said as they clambered slowly up the stairs.

"We weren't making secret plans though. We were just talking." he said truthfully, there was a pause, Tommy deciding whether or not he should continue, "Where's Gene taking you tomorrow?"

Alex nearly dropped her key as she opened the door to her flat, "How did you know it was Gene?"

"Saw it in your eyes. . . I was being a _psychology._" he said proudly.

"_Psychology?_" she said, finally winning her battle with the door and dumping her jacket onto the table, "How do you know about psychology?"

"I told Shaz that I can tell what people are feeling from what they do and what their eyes say. I can tell when people lie and when they pretend to be happy. She said it was called psychology. That's what you do."

Alex sat down on a chair and pulled Tommy up onto her lap, "It is what I do. I look at human behaviour, and link it to the crime we're trying to solve. It's very interesting."

Suddenly, there was a sharp knock at the door, making both of them jump, Alex walked briskly towards the door and flung it open. No one there.

"Look." Tommy said, pointing downwards, "A present!"

Alex looked down at the floor, seeing a large brown paper package elegantly wrapped with a red ribbon, she picked it up and brought it to the table, where Tommy resumed his position on her lap.

Turning the tag over, she looked at the neat hand writing:

_An early birthday present. Open me._

"Doesn't say who it's from." Alex commented, flicking over the tag again.

"Let's open it!" Tommy squealed excitedly, as two pairs of hands started to rip at the paper.

Whatever her present was, it was clearly incredibly small compared to the size of a package, as Alex and Tommy continue to tear at the layers of brown paper.

Alex felt her heart skip a beat as she slowly lifted her fingers up to her face, her fingertips tinted with red, gulping as Tommy continued to tear away, "Tommy. . . Tommy don't unwrap it, just leave it. . . " she said urgently as she pried his hands away, but it was too late.

Tommy stared at his hands, covered in blood, staring at them in utter fear, "Alex. . ." he whispered tearfully.

"It's ok Tommy, it's ok. . ." she hushed, as he flung his arms round her neck and started to cry.

Alex blinked back tears as Tommy sobbed into her hair, looking over her shoulder at the blood soaked package, where in the middle lay a bloodied cloth, holding a single bullet and another tag.

_They got the bullet out._

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks once again for reading, reviews are appreciated; it's always nice to come back from somewhere and see them!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ashes. Which is a pity really.

**A/N:** Hello everyone! The Minx is back from Egypt with chapter 8- I got back on Tuesday so it's taken me a couple of days to finish off the chapter and tidy it up a bit, hope I don't disappoint! Hope you all haven't been too naughty in my absence!

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 8: The Colt**

_Alex walked briskly across the checkered floor, heading through darkness as she listened to the tapping of her heels breaking the deafening silence, a pebble rippling the water- unnerving something in its depths._

"_Hello?"_

"_Mummy?" a quiet voice echoed, "Mummy, please help me. It's hurting."_

_Alex swivelled round, desperately squinting to try and find the voice. _

"_Where are you darling? I can't see you-"_

_She screamed as she felt an ice cold grip fasten round her ankle, holding her body motionless as it numbed her to her bones. She looked down slowly, tears burning her eyes as she saw a tiny blood stained hand gripping onto her._

"_Mummy, help me. Please help me. . ." the voice echoed again._

_Alex looked down, the black and white squares of the floor blurring, as if she were looking through murky water. She blinked, a dim flash of light- the glass coffin._

"_I can't see you. . .where are you?"_

"_Open. . .the . . .lid. . . " it sobbed. _

_Alex tried to swallow a shuddering breath, squeezing the tears from her eyes as she slowly crouched down and steadily lift the lid, opening her mouth to try and scream as her throat constricted. _

_Her daughter lay there, pouring blood from hundreds bullets across her body, each one raw and angry, bleeding across her already scabbed skin like fresh lava over volcanic rock. The one on her forehead bubbled viciously into her empty, unblinking eyes, the scarlet fluid running like tears, painting her face like a savage. Molly lay still as if she were dead, her lips moving slightly, "Please mummy. . ." she muttered "please make it stop. . .it hurts too much. . ."_

Alex felt her whole body shake as she violently awoke, screaming as she felt a hand on her ankle- she looked to her right with wild eyes, only to see Tommy retracting his hand in shock as Alex fell heavily back onto her pillow, rubbing tears from her eyes.

"Alex?" Tommy said in a frightened voice.

"I'm sorry Tommy. . . I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." she sighed helplessly.

"It's ok." he replied timidly, sitting on the sofa by her feet, "I was just worried you weren't going to wake up."

She smiled sadly, " was I doing?"

"Your face went completely white, and it looked like you couldn't breathe properly, you kept tossing and turning as if you were trying to escape. . ." Tommy said, his eyes flashing with worry.

There was a pause as Alex tried to catch her breath, Tommy observing quietly as he thought.

"You know I said you were the only adult I knew who had nightmares?"

"Yes?"

"Well, what do you actually dream about?"

She rubbed her face tiredly with her hand, "Horrible things Tommy, stuff which isn't true but is scary nonetheless, stuff about my life that is so warped I don't know the difference between up and down anymore. Usually it's about my little girl getting hurt, or she'll be taunting me. . ."

"You have a daughter?" Tommy replied, raising his eyebrows in surprise, "Why isn't she here?"

"She's a long way away with her godfather at the moment. She's safe."

"Godfather. . ." Tommy repeated to himself, looking away wistfully.

Alex watched as he stared into space, his eyes flicking slightly as the cogs in his brain chugged away.

"Tommy?"

"Huh?"

"What you thinking about now?"

"Oh. . .it's erm, nothing. . . just reminded me of something that's all." Tommy stated, "Should I go back to bed now?"

Alex nodded as Tommy stood up and gave her a little kiss on the cheek, before returning to bed, "Night Alex." he said with a little sideways smile, although his eyes portrayed a deeper concern, "Sweet dreams."

_*****_

Alex realised it must have been about 5am when the phone rang coarsely through the flat. The amber glow of the street lights outside were seeping through the blinds in the living room, and one solitary bird could be heard singing heartily outside. She patted her hair with her hand subconsciously as she woke up, the other reaching over the edge of the sofa to reach the bright red phone.

"Hello?"

"Bolls, just had a call from the coroner's office- apparently the bullet removed from Lucy Brown's head has gone missing. Some prat must have got in there during the night, but there's no sign of a break in." Gene spoke, his voice beautifully gravelly from sleep.

"Shit." she said, lifting up the phone and its cradle and moving under the archway to the kitchen table, looking at the package in front of her.

"What?"

"I've got the bullet Gene- someone wrapped it up in a bloodied cloth and left it on my doorstep last night disguised as a present."

"Who the bloody hell left you that?" Gene said angrily, _no one sends my Bolly things like that._

"God knows." she lied, toying with one of the tags in between her fingers, looking at the elegant penmanship, "You've said so yourself before Gene; I attract nutters."

She could hear Gene thinking it through on the other end of the line, "But why would someone. . . leave a senior police officer _that _bullet. . ."

Alex gulped, knowing she had to tread carefully, trying to push her earlier point "I don't know. . . maybe just some weirdo doing a bit of scaremongering again?"

"It's got to be more than that Bolls- it's a threat. . .Someone's roaming out there who's linked to Carl Brown, and they're onto us."

"So you think the absence of Carl might have stirred up something external to Lucy's death?" Alex thought, the double meaning. . . _Maybe it isn't just a symbol of 2008. . . _

"Yeah, his wife's murder doesn't include anyone but his family. . . So maybe he was involved in something else, something bigger. . . his arrest has caused problems that are only just surfacing, and has sparked someone to react, the last few times plod have been down the port, some of the workers have been more nervous than a virgin in a back alley." Gene stated.

Alex stopped for a second, her brain ticking as her thoughts suddenly flipped to Layton- _how did he ever get possession of the Lady Di in 2008 when Carl currently owns it? _"Do we know anyone who he's been involved with though over the last few years? Layton, maybe?"

"No idea, but I'm going to get Chris and Ray to do a bit of a pub crawl though, see what's what and who's in town. That Layton scumbag completely disappeared following the Price's death, he's lucky he isn't getting his scrawny neck chewed off by us, so if he's up to something, he's a bloody idiot. The thing is, Carl's never caused any trouble before, so I'm wondering what this whole bullet business is about then; someone could easily be leading us in a merry little jig when Carl's not actually got anything to do with it."

"We can't jump to any conclusions now though Guv, but I think you could be onto something; if this bullet is trying to show us that someone's connected to Carl, we need to find out who." Alex replied, her eyes fixed on Summer's handwriting.

"Ok, well we'll spec it out today, bring in the package- but don't let Tommy see it."

Alex sighed, "Too late. He unwrapped it with me last night."

"Bugger." he said softly, his voice tinged with sadness.

"I think he's ok. . .he doesn't know his mum was shot so to him it's any old bullet."

"Ok, well, I'll, erm, see you later. . . Bye Alex. . ." he said tenderly.

The use of her first name made her smile, a warm fuzzy feeling engulfing her heart, "Bye Gene." she whispered in return, before carefully placing the phone.

She sat there, quiet for a minute on her sofa, feeling a pang at the loss of his voice. Silence washing over her only to be broken by the distant boom of thunder, she lifted her eyes to the window, slowly creeping barefoot across her darkened flat. She tugged the sleeves of her outsize jumper over her hands as she parted the blinds with her fingers, watching the huge fork of lightning cutting across London's grim outline, torrents of rain beating down on the quiet city- the singing bird long gone.

Her mind was whirring, feeling the exhaustion of her ongoing conflicting emotions, but she couldn't stop it, her brain ticking overtime. . . Layton. . . Summers. . . Lady Di. . . the bullet. . .

She sighed hopelessly to herself, had they really removed the bullet from her head? If so, why wasn't she awake? Why didn't she feel anything? Where was that heady euphoric feeling she'd expected after the operation? She leant against the window pane as she stared down at the raindrops smattering the cement of the pavement, feeling more disconnected from 2008 than ever. Her dreams of Molly had affected her far more than she wanted them too, and she tasted a sliver of vomit at the back of the throat, imagining Molly in that glass coffin again. . . blood everywhere. . .

What did it represent? What was this supposed to be telling her? She'd tried every theory in her mind, was Molly representing her? In so much pain that she'd shut her passage between them two worlds, condemning her to a life here forever? Were her actions here driving her away from Molly? She was clueless, confused. She slid down the wall, stifling a sob into the sleeve of her jumper.

She felt guilty too. Although she knew if she couldn't wake up that Evan would look after Molly, he was no spring chicken anymore, and living with a father in Canada that barely spoke two words to her, occasionally shoving presents her way at birthday and Christmas, was something she knew Molly would detest.

And even with this horrendous scenario in front of her daughter that she missed endlessly, Alex didn't want to let 1982 go. When she'd first arrived here, she wondered how on earth Sam Tyler had ever chosen to come back to this world; she'd poured hours of her days reading his reports, remembering how he'd written about a barman called Nelson, who'd once told him that you know when you're alive, because you can feel, and you know when you're not, because you can't feel anything. She remembered at the time how she'd overlooked it, but here, in 1982, with Gene and Tommy, she'd feel more alive than she'd ever had in her grey 2008 existence. Here she was so completely alive with more love, fire and passion than she knew what to do with, the only thing weighing her down were the hauntings of her other life, the soul destroying dreams and visions that struck her like poison.

She calmed her breathing slightly, resting her elbows on her knees as she tried to consider everything. . . the connections, but deep down, even if she speculated for hours, she knew that she had no idea how she was ever going to get back home. A part of her willed her to stop fighting, end the constant struggle and just make a decision, stay here and make a life for herself, or dedicate her time fully trying to get back. . . but that was far easier said than done, and she cursed herself at her inability to choose.

She picked herself up off the floor and padded her way over to the kitchen, temporarily leaving her troubled thoughts by the water streaked glass. Eyeing the package warily on the kitchen table, she hastily scooped up the whole thing up and shoved it into a black plastic bag, plonking it by her front door so she could quickly pick it up before she left for CID that morning with Tommy. She retreated back to the sofa, curling herself into a little ball, willing herself to drift off to sleep, hoping for peace for at least a couple more hours.

*****

The rain hadn't stopped, and Alex and Tommy ran down the road to the station, Tommy screeching as they splashed through the puddles and jumped across gutters. Arriving in CID, Tommy's hair stuck to his face as he ran over to say hello to Shaz and Chris; Alex fiddling with her hair, trying to put some life back into it as she plonked the black plastic bag onto Ray's desk, "Get forensics on the blood and check that that bullet is the same one that was removed from Lucy's skull." she whispered seriously.

Marching towards Gene's door, she saw the said Manc Lion uncharacteristically bent over a file, "Morning Bolls. You ok?" he said, trying to ignore the fact her sheer shirt had become even more sheer with the rain.

"Me? Yeah I'm ok, had a bit of a funny night, what with the package and all." she responded, taking her usual spot next to his computer.

He nodded gravely, pouting slightly, "Tommy ok?"

Alex looked over her shoulder through the glass door, seeing Chris and Shaz happily chatting away to Tommy, "Yeah, he's been great. Obviously he was upset when we were opening the present, but he seemed ok after that."

"I've decided we need to interview Carl again, he's being brought in in a minute, we need to find out where he put the gun he shot Lucy with. We also need to check who he's got on the outside- Chris and Ray are going undercover at The Silver Swan pub a bit later where the port workers go and have a boozer, so they're going to see if anyone lets anything slip."

"Do we know what gun he used anyway?"

"Well we've identified the bullet as a 45 Colt cartridge. . .and my gut feeling's yelling out something to me about that; I've only ever known one scumbag who carries a 45 Colt revolver, and it only just occurred to me after you mentioned him on the phone. . ."

Alex's breath caught in her throat, she was right, the bullet flying towards her again, images flashing, "Layton. . ."

Gene stood up suddenly, moving round his desk, standing in front of her, his arm resting on the top of the computer next her own, feeling the heat radiate off each others skin, "We need to find out what the connection is between them, because I'm pretty sure Carl's given a VIP invitation to Layton back onto my patch, and I'm not happy about it. . ."

Gene was interrupted by Viv knocking on the door, Gene nodding his consent as Viv poked his head round the door, "Guv. Ma'am." he said addressing both of them, "Carl's just been brought in from the scrubs, shall I put him in the interview room?"

"Yeah cheers Viv." he spoke, turning his attention back to Alex "Come on Bolls, let's squash this little maggot."

The two of them strode to the interview room, Gene swaggering in his cow boy boots, frowning with his pout firmly set; Alex striding along purposefully with a fierce look on her face, everyone glancing up from their paperwork for a second watching CID's power couple march through the double doors.

"Guv!" Ray called out from down the corridor, as Gene was just about to barge his way into the interview room, "Just checked the description on file- the bullet is the one from Lucy Brown."

"Cheers Raymondo." Gene replied, as he swung the door open for Alex.

"Morning Mr Brown!" Gene called out in mock happiness, before slamming the door so hard behind him the handle nearly flew off. Alex took her seat, clasping her hands in front of her, as Gene sat down heavily beside her. She could tell immediately that Carl was not happy to be here, his yellow eyes slitted, easily seeing he was already trying to hide something, hunched over slightly and letting his hair dangle in greasy ropes around his face.

"What do you want from me?!" he growled angrily, gripping onto the table in front of him and suddenly leaning forward challengingly.

A couple of weeks in prison and already it was showing on his face, his snake eyes set deeper into his face circled in blue, his calm and lecherous manner from her first encounter with him utterly vanished, stripped to his desperate core, "Unnerved you a bit have we Carl? Thought that once you were charged with your wife's murder we wouldn't look any further?"

"I don't know why the bloody hell I'm here-"

"You shot your wife, didn't you Carl?" Gene stated, throwing him off guard, cutting him off bluntly during his mid rant, as his eyes darted between Alex and Gene's.

"No shit Sherlock." Carl replied mockingly, his air of arrogance unconvincing to Alex's ear.

"All we want to know is where it is, Mr Brown." Alex said in calm tone, cocking her head challengingly.

"Chucked it in the river near the boat." he said dismissively.

"Be very careful what you're saying." Gene said, just about keeping his temper in check.

Alex gave Gene a warning glance, before adopting a patronising tone, "See Mr Brown, I doubt that very much; we've had officers everywhere in the area looking for that gun over the past 24 hours, and there's been nothing. . ." Alex explained

". . . and we think that's because the owner of the gun has been returned it already. . ." Gene continued.

". . . a Mr Arthur Layton, per chance?" Alex said.

Carl stared at them both bitterly, Alex watching his eyes flash at the mention of Layton's name, "What deal have you struck up with him Carl?" Gene asked, cracking a knuckle, "If you don't tell us, I'm only going to have to get it out of you the hard way."

Carl remained silent, looking at them defiantly, Gene leant forward suddenly, grabbing Carl by the back of the collar and slamming his head down onto the table, "Letting toe rags like Layton back onto my patch is not something I let people off for you know? This isn't a bloody walk in the park. I can make your life a living hell, Mr Brown. I could stick you in a cell with any butch batty boy I want, who'll make your ass hole redder than Tina Turner's hair." Gene whispered menacingly into Carl's ear, "Now you better give me some sodding answers unless you want your balls tied around your neck. . ."

"Alright alright alright!" Carl cried out, putting his hands above his head as Gene shoved him violently back into his chair, before sitting back into his own and folding his arms, waiting.

Carl gritted his teeth in anger, speaking angrily, "Layton turned up at the port out of the blue nearly two months back, said he needed somewhere to hide whilst he was back in London. I told him I'd protect him if I could use his gun. I haven't been involved with people like him before and had no way of getting hold of a gun. . ."

"Why didn't you just use something else to kill her?" Gene asked, wondering at this man's stupidity.

"Wanted something clean and easy, she was always crying, never shut up," he said bitterly, "Hated her. Hate Tommy. Holding me back both of them, so I killed her."

"How did you get blood on your shirt then?"

"Had to carry her down to the river, her blood went all over my shirt so I got rid of it. . . or at least I thought I had. But that bastard Layton must have planted it so your lot would find it."

"Layton planted it?"

"No one else knew where I put it, so it must have been him. I don't know what the bloody hell he's playing at now though. If I'm in here he doesn't have my protection."

Alex and Gene glanced at each other again, sharing a look that only the two of them would comprehend, so in sync with one another.

"Thank you Mr Brown." Alex spoke calmly, before both her and Gene left the interview room, she turned around to face him.

"So Layton's back in town." he said, chewing the inside of his cheek in thought, "What do you reckon he's up to then?"

"Well the fact he wanted Carl out of the way makes sense but doesn't at the same time." Alex said, slipping her hands into her jean pockets

"What do you mean?" Gene said, looking at her curiously.

"I don't know, but what struck me is that Layton came to the port, and we both know he's been involved with shipping in a whole range of drugs last year, so I reckon he wants to try and build his empire again. But the question is, why get rid of Carl? He'd have been the perfect puppet to help him arrange the whole thing."

"Well whatever's going on, Layton seems to be doing an efficient job of keeping a low profile. God knows what he's playing up to now." Gene replied in frustration.

"He wouldn't risk coming back to London unless it was something big-"

"Alex! Gene!" a young voice suddenly called, hearing the pitter patter of small shoes charging down the corridor.

"Hey scrap." Alex called as Tommy leapt into her arms, seeing Shaz approach too, "You need to slow down a young man, you're going to hurt your legs otherwise."

Tommy glanced down at the back of his knees sheepishly, "I know. Sorry." he said quietly.

"It's ok," she said, kissing the scar on his forehead without a second thought, "What's up?"

"Welllllll. . ." Tommy drawled as he glanced mischievously at Gene, who was silently admiring the view of "family Alex" in front of him, "I was wondering if I could have a sleepover at Chris and Shaz's tonight, you know, after we go to the cinema?"

Alex couldn't stop a smile spreading across her face as she gave Gene a sultry sideways glance, "That's fine by me, if that's ok with Shaz?"

"That's fine with me Ma'am," the now present WPC replied, "I could come back to your apartment now to get him an overnight bag if you're done here?"

Tommy grinned triumphantly before Alex popped him down on the floor, who within a second had grabbed onto Shaz's hand and started to drag her down the corridor, leaving the two superior officers standing alone once more.

"You better catch up Bolls, you need to find something slinky to slip into." he said, his eyes glinting.

She gave him a sly grin moving towards him, "Oh don't you worry Mr Hunt. . . I know _exactly_ what I will be wearing. . ."

She leant in slightly, giving him a good view of her cleavage before whispering provocatively "And you'll just have to guess what I _won't_ be wearing. . ."

Gene gulped, clearing his throat as she sashayed off down the corridor, raising an eyebrow to himself.

_Oh I won't be guessing, DI Drake_, _I plan to find out for myself. _

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Next chapter will be the Galex date. . . oho yes. 3


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own A2A.

**A/N: **Hey everyone, I'm sorry this is a bit late. One of my little sister's caught Dysentery at the back end of our holiday, and it's been quite distressing watching her lose so much blood and just generally being horrendously ill. So, that's why it's taken me a little longer to write this chapter than normal- just because I've been looking after her and I haven't really felt up to it. I hope I do this chapter justice!

* * *

**Chapter 9: They Don't Know You**

Leaving Gene somewhat flustered, Alex, with a happy little smirk on her face, went to catch up with Shaz and Tommy who were just descending the steps of the station.

"-never looked at it before!" she heard Tommy marvel as he looked intently as Shaz's hand.

"It sparkles a lot, don't it?" Shaz replied grinning, wiggling her fingers which were clasped in Tommy's own.

"Look!" Tommy exclaimed, as Alex reached Tommy's side, holding Shaz's hand out, "Her ring is so shiny!"

"I know! It's gorgeous, isn't it?" Alex smiled down at Tommy, her warm eyes flicking to Shaz's.

"Why don't you have a ring?" Tommy asked, his face disappointed- Alex almost laughed.

"I'm not getting married Tommy!" Alex grinned, "I used to be married, but that was a long time ago." she added.

"Do you want to get married?"

"I don't know Tommy, my first marriage was a mess. I'd be stupid to get myself stuck into that all over again."

Tommy pouted a little, almost looking like he was going to protest, before thinking better of it and taking hold of one of Alex's hand with his free one.

When they reached Alex's flat, Tommy bolted through the door like an overexcited dog, tugging Shaz along behind him to put together some overnight things. Alex hung back, lingering in her kitchen, finding it difficult to take her mind off tonight without her heart pounding in her chest.

Hearing Tommy natter away to Shaz about his favourite t-shirt with the train on, she slowly walked into her room, looking at the outfit she'd laid out on her bed that morning, she desperately hoped he'd like it, she'd bought it months ago thinking of him. . .

She felt Shaz and Tommy approaching behind her, "Wow Ma'am. . ." she sighed dreamily, "He's not going to know what's hit him!"

"Thanks Shaz." she replied, turning around just in time to see Tommy raising his eyes suggestively at the dress, and muttering a "Hubba hubba!" under his breath.

"Well, we better be off now Ma'am, can't leave Chris too long by himself without him breaking something. . ." she said, rolling her eyes good naturedly, "I'll see you tomorrow, come on Tommy."

"Bye Alex!" he said, flinging his arms around her for a lengthy hug, enjoying the fresh smell of her hair, before pulling back which Alex was convinced was a rather self-satisfied smirk, "Have fun!" he grinned as he raced out of the flat after Shaz.

She remained still for a moment after her front door had swung shit, absorbing the silence that was suddenly clouding her flat. She remembered when she first arrived in 1981, feeling completely out of place as she missed the chaos of having Molly around- the mornings spent crashing around trying to get her to school on time, hearing the constant ranting of _Tracy Beaker _from the TV as Molly watched from the comfort of her bean bag. Gradually, however, she'd got used to it, the empty flat as her own private little sanctuary, a place which felt like no child had ever touched. But she'd surprised herself at how easily she'd slipped back into that frame of mind when Tommy fell into her life, with his funny comments, freakily accurate observations and general acceptance of the world around him. In some ways he was like any normal 5 year old, but in so many ways he was like no child she'd known.

She spent the next couple of hours restlessly getting ready, flitting about her flat as she adjusted her hair, replacing her signature electric blue eye make up for a stunning emerald green, her deep brown eyes dancing as she carefully slipped on her dress. She knew full well how incredibly tight it was- the black, backless satin clinging to her like a second skin, exposing the perfectly unblemished flesh of her neck and shoulders, running down past her waist, hips, down her legs to hug her knees.

Smirking to herself, she rolled up her stockings and slipped on a pair of heels; catching her reflection in the mirror, she muttered a "Minx." under her breath. She shook her head in disbelief; never would she have put this ensemble together in 2008, another side of her that seemed like a million light years away- the ever conservative, hair pinned back, smartly and appropriately dressed D.I. Drake, yet here she was, thickly lacing the mascara onto her eyelashes without a second thought, about to go on her second date with her boss. She padded over to her bedside table- half a glass of white wine standing solo by her bright red phone, picking it up, she downed the final contents, gently replacing it on the wooden surface; breathing out through her nose as she felt the alcohol calm her a little.

As the clock slowly ticked its way up to 8pm, she didn't quite know what to do with herself, the anticipation was killing her as she fidgeted endlessly with the hem of her dress, and when she heard a quiet knock at the door, her heart nearly leapt from her chest- taking a couple of seconds to gather her thoughts, she reached to open the door. . .

And there he was, slouching casually against her small door frame, ankles crossed, hands in pockets wearing that delicious pout, "Evening Bol- uhhhhhhh. . ." she heard him say, before he lost all power of speech to undoubtedly power his eyes, which were drinking her up greedily, his eyes glittering.

"Hi Gene." she whispered, losing her own voice as well. Alex thought he'd never looked more delectable- he was wearing a crisp black suit which fitted him perfectly, making him appear much trimmer than in any of his work suits, and he'd teamed it with a gorgeous dark green shirt, open a fair few buttons to reveal enough chest to send her reeling, but not enough to satisfy the rest of her wicked mind. She was sure she'd never seen him in green before, and by god it suited him.

"You're looking very smart tonight." she smiled, she couldn't cope with much more of a compliment, needing to convince herself not to pounce on him right there and then- she was glad she was still clutching on to the door handle, knowing that probably her legs would give way beneath her and she'd collapse into his arms if she wasn't. Not that that would be completely disastrous, she thought devilishly.

"We, err, better go down Bolls. . ." he said, his voice croaky before he cleared his throat, "Luigi's already prepared for our arrival, so we better hop to it."

She nodded rapidly, searching urgently for her voice box as she closed the door behind her, the scent of whisky and old spice dancing in her nostrils as she walked past him and down the stairs, the wings of her heart flapping against her ribs.

Gene wasn't coping much better either, his whole body felt like it was magnetised towards her, his blood surging through his body at the fresh scent of her hair wafted past him.

"Signorina Drake! You look so beautiful tonight!" Luigi exclaimed, as Alex smiled back at him, "Thank you Luigi," she said, daring a sideways glance at Gene, "I do try and make the effort."

"I have resevered this table for you!" Luigi replied happily, as he showed them to their seats- the same place their first date took place almost a year ago. Alex didn't know if this was almost like a second chance- or simply a bad omen, oh well, only time would tell, she thought.

As much as Gene tried to fix his mind on something else- the soft Italian music drifting through the restaurant, or the conversation of another couple three of four tables away- he couldn't take his eyes off Alex, his eyes roamed her body, her face, as she flicked through the menu. This woman was too beautiful for her own good, and almost certainly too good for him.

Yet, he still let that tiny bit of cruel hope seep in, taunting him endlessly. His mind flashed back to what she'd said in the park weeks ago, how she had other things going on, it confused him, saying how _complicated _it all was. She was right, two lonely, stubborn and slightly messed up characters potentially embarking on something more than just a working relationship was never going to be plain sailing.

And what if she went home? What if his heart was crushed under her feet when she fled out the door, never to be seen again? He knew he wouldn't be able to cope; Sam's death and the departure of his wife has been enough for him to strengthen the iron fortress around his heart, but if she left, the only thing he admitted to himself he'd ever loved, the fortress would be obliterated and his heart left in tatters.

She could feel him watching her, making her skin flush to her cheeks, so she kept her head low, worried that if she looked at him she'd give it all away, everything she'd fought to keep under wraps for so long. Yet, she didn't know why she flirted with him with him so openly, knowing that she had a daughter to return too. It just seemed like second nature to her now though, looking at him, dreaming of him, desperately wanting to be with him. And the scary thing was, she was sure at one point she was going to crack.

"What are you going to have?" Gene asked, nodding his head towards the menu in her hands.

"I think I'm going to have the _Penne _all'arrabbiata, how about you?" she said, managing to hold his gaze for a second.

"I'll have the same." Gene said, plucking the menu gently from her hands and passing it to Luigi as he arrived armed with his pad and pen, and of course, red wine.

"I bring you out special wine tonight, Signorina, for your special day tomorrow." Luigi smiled, as he placed an open bottle of _Lungarotti Rubesco_ on the table.

"Thank you Luigi," she replied sincerely, returning the smile. Gene felt was already getting a sense of _déjà vu _from their last date, the way Luigi and Alex were smiling happily at each other. He loved it when she smiled, if only she would direct it at him, "We're both having the _Penne all'arrabbiata, _and then maybe we could have some _Focaccia_ on the side too please?"

"Of course." Luigi replied, bowing slightly as he left, gazing at the couple lovingly, in the only way an Italian could do.

Gene sniffed a little, grabbing onto the wine bottle and carefully pouring them each a large measure, Alex's eyes sparkling in the light of the candle as she watched the rich liquid dribble into the base of each glass.

"Trying to get me drunk, Gene?" she teased lightly, as he pushed a glass over to her.

"You and me both know Bolls that you're perfectly capable of getting completely pie-eyed by yourself." he smirked, taking a glug of wine.

"I wasn't as half as bad before I came here you know?" she laughed, "I was highly responsible, rarely drank and was fully focussed on the job at hand. . ."

Gene couldn't help but grin at this, "Well that's certainly not my Bolly-Off-Her-Trolley-Knickers."

She smiled in reply, glad that her early tension was ebbing away, treasuring the rare smiles he was sending her way, "You've got to be fair to me though, Gene." she commented, her eyes glinting mischievously "I have been much better behaved over the last year, especially the last month or so."

He leant forwards slightly, determined to keep her eyes set on his, trying to explore whatever pain she hid behind those great brown orbs, tucked too far out of sight for any mortal to reach, "True Bolly, you've been very good with Tommy, very maternal."

"Oh, I've impressed the great Gene Hunt by being a woman? Wow, that is a first." she joked, her eyes shining over the rim over the glass.

"You going to keep your good behaviour up then?" he replied, leaning back, folding his arms.

"For as long as I'm here, yes." she vowed.

_For as long as I'm here. . .shit, he thought. _"You still thinking about home then?" he asked, trying to keep his voice gruff as he stared at the table.

Alex opened her mouth to reply, just as Luigi bustled in bringing their food, "Enjoy Signorina, Signor!" he cried joyously, before very unsubtly winking at Gene as he made his was back to the bar.

They had both lost their train of thought, a heavy silence washing over them; Alex the first to speak, "I. . . I do still do think about home Gene. . .yes. And hopefully one day I'll get back. . . but I think my chances are slimming. . . and I could be here for much longer than I originally thought."

Gene nodded gently a few times, letting her words sink in- was this her long winded way of saying she was staying?

"And is that what you want?" Gene asked, the emotion in his eyes swirling.

She was looking at the table now, avoiding his gaze, "There are many things in this world I want Gene, doesn't mean I can have them." she said sadly. Slowly, she dragged her eyes up, and there it was, the emotions and desires laid out in front of him. . .he felt like he'd just discovered why he ever existed, and it sucked all the breath from his body.

Suddenly, before Alex could comprehend what was happening, he'd dropped some money on the table and stood up, "Come with me." he said simply, his silvery eyes drilling into hers.

"What?" she said, her breath quickening, as he slowly made his way round the table.

Suddenly, he was so close, too close, and she felt herself unravelling hard and fast, "Come with me." he whispered huskily into her ear this time, one hand on the back of her chair dusting over the exposed skin of her back, the other resting next to her hand on the table.

She could barely keep herself together, had to try and hold her breath to stop her whole body spinning out of control, she slowly brought her eyes up to his, their noses almost touching, and she felt herself, everything, drift away into nothing as she laced his long, lean fingers into her own.

He paused only for a second, before leading her steadily through the restaurant and up the stairs, their hands joined together like when Alex had been sleeping, perfectly slotted together, their skin tingling, on fire from the other's touch. Reaching the front door, he turned to her, holding out his hand for the key.

She looked at him, his eyes glittering devilishly as he smiled secretively, and right there and then, she'd never felt so turned on in her life. She gently placed the key in his palm, unlocking the door with one hand whilst never letting go of hers with the other. He paused before opening the door, turning back round to face her, his voice low, causing her insides to muddle.

"I want you to close your eyes," he whispered, "And you've got to promise not to open them until I say so."

Alex felt her heart trip, she'd never felt so nervous or excited in a single moment, and she couldn't even form a reply. Instead, she held his gaze, before gently letting her eyes slide shut.

She heard him walk steadily behind her, each footfall causing her skin to prickle and her heart to race, then she felt him behind her, his whole body pressed to her back as he gently placed a hand over her eyes, causing a small sigh to escape her lips.

He used his own body to press her forward through the doorway, gently prying off her high heels with his own feet. She felt as if she were floating, feeling his warm breath on the back of her neck, the stirring of something beneath pressing into her behind. With her lack of sight, her other senses were increased tenfold to indeterminable heights.

Suddenly she felt, more than heard, the rumble of his voice in her ear, "Don't open your eyes. . ." he whispered, as he slowly drew his hand away, his body moving back.

As soon as he pulled away, she felt that aching pang in her chest, already missing that sacred contact as she stood alone and vulnerable. But that didn't last long, as her ears pricked up at the sound of him walking around her again, a lion circling his prey, slowly, and out of arms reach.

Suddenly, she heard him speak again, that deep, gruff voice almost echoing in her ears, casting her under his charm.

"What is it you want then, Alex?" he spoke softly, as she heard his voice travel around her.

She tried to speak, words running of her grasp, she couldn't put a coherent thought together, giddy at the thought of him, the way he turned her name over.

"I. . ." she managed to reply, "I want. . .someone. . ." she gulped.

There was silence apart from his steps on the carpet, her mind in tailspin as she tried to gain control of her body, she felt her lips part as her breathing shallowed. . . _Christ, he isn't even touching me._ She swallowed, trying to continue.

"I need someone who'll. . .take the initiative. . ." she whispered.

"A man, Alex?"

"Yes. . .no one seems to know. . . what they're doing anymore. . ." she said, almost breathless. She didn't know why she was doing this, she'd forbidden it. . ._bad Alex, ba-_

She suddenly felt him move behind her, his hand ghosting round the back of her neck, his thumb caressing behind her ear, her chest was heaving as she tried to get air into her lungs, but his lips by her ear simply sent a delicious shiver through her, "You know what I think?" he whispered huskily, "I think you've been with the wrong men, Alex."

She couldn't concentrate, the warm flesh of his fingers stroking her neck, making her shudder with pleasure, "What do you mean?" she whispered.

"I mean, that they clearly didn't know you, Alex."

She almost felt her knees buckle, she'd never engaged in an act so simple, so erotic in her life, only now was she fully realising what power this man had over her.

"Do you know me?" she breathed, "What would you do?" she couldn't help herself, she wasn't letting him get away now.

"Well. . ." he murmured, letting his fingers slip from her neck, as he walked round to face her, her eyes still closed as her chest heaved, "If they'd known you, they would've known you don't like to be pressurised, don't like to be rushed. . .so they shouldn't have crushed you into their arms. . . instead, they should run their hands over your back, slowly and carefully. . ."

Gene stepped forward, closing the distance between them, letting his hand curve round her, his fingers tracing circles on her back.

"Then," he continued in a much softer voice, "they should kiss you on the corner of your mouth. . . to let you know they're coming. . ." tilting his head, Gene's lips brushed against the edge of her mouth, so gently that Alex almost didn't feel it, yet causing her whole body to relax under his touch.

"Then, they should move to your lips. . .very steadily, gently. . ." he whispered, as he pressed a feather light kiss on Alex's lips. Slowly, very slowly, he pressed a little harder.

"But they shouldn't just deepen the kiss…", Gene whispered against Alex's lips. "They should ask you."

"How should they do that?" Alex murmured back, letting out a soft sigh.

Gen said nothing, and only answered by covering Alex's soft mouth with his own, stroking her lips with his tongue. Alex's lips parted almost instantly, but instead of deepening the kiss like she thought he would, he pulled back a little.

"And they should know that they should explore your mouth very, very gently…"

"How. . . ?" She breathed.

Gene tilted his head again, brushing his lips over Alex's, pulling her towards the bedroom.

*****

Shaz woke up in the middle of the night, rubbing her face tiredly as she looked at the clock by the bed, 2:03am. . . _fab . . ._she thought drearily. She heard Chris stir next to her, his boyish fringe sweeping over his face. She sighed contently, snuggling herself back down next to him. Laying there, she thought about what fun she had had that evening with Chris and Tommy. Chris, of course, took on the role of the ludicrous but entertaining older brother- she'd watched the two of them queuing for cinema tickets, Tommy trying to suppress his giggles as Chris tapped a man on the shoulder repeatedly before ducking out of sight; she'd heard their laughter from the gents toilets as they engaged in a small water fight at the sinks; she'd smirked at them as the boys chucked popcorn at the same man they'd bothered in the queue, attempting to look innocent as Shaz threw them an accusatory stare. She'd scolded them of course, yet she couldn't help but smile to herself watching her fiancé so comfortable around children. In terms of the future, she loved this side of Chris.

She felt her eyes droop slightly, when she swore she heard something from downstairs, a noise, sounding almost like a wounded animal. She lay stock still until she heard it again, slightly louder this time; she slowly got out of bed, removing her dressing gown from the back of the door and slinging it over her shoulders as she opened the bedroom door.

She tiptoed down the creaking stairs, one hand keeping her dressing gown firmly across her chest, the other gripping onto the banister. She heard movement from the living room, and tentatively pushed open the door.

Shaz remained motionless as she saw Tommy in front of her, murmuring incoherently to himself as he moved about the living room like he was searching for something- throwing records from the shelf, opening drawers and dropping their contents onto the floor, moving over to the sofas and chucking the cushions off with some force.

"Tommy?" she asked quietly, no reply.

"Please stop crying. . . please don't cry. . .stop. . ._stop_. . ." he mumbled desperately.

"Tommy. . . ?" Shaz whispered again, walking slowly towards him as he pulled the books off the bookshelf.

Steadily Shaz reached out, touching his shoulder, causing Tommy to flip round, his arms limp by his side.

Shaz's eyes widened when she saw that Tommy's eyelids were closed, fluttering slightly with REM, noticing his shiny cheeks where he'd been undoubtedly crying in his sleep.

"Got to find her. . .she has to stop crying. . .promise to find her. . . promise. . ." he sobbed as he crouched down and lifted up a corner of the rug.

Shaz took a few steady steps back until she stood in the doorway leading back to the hallway, waiting to see what Tommy would do next, so she stood there, feeling useless and a little afraid as she observed Tommy trash the living room as if in some kind of possessed trance.

The little boy's breathing became more erratic as he sobbed harder and his search became more fervent, but not once did he open his eyes, fumbling blindly round the room as he pushed video tapes to one side and urgently touched the empty TV screen.

"So close. . .so far. . .please don't cry. . ." he wept, "Got to find her. . .don't cry. . .promise. . ._promise_. . ."

Suddenly, Tommy collapsed on the floor in a heap, Shaz rushing to his side in an instance, "Tommy? Tommy?! Can you hear me?" she whispered desperately, gently shaking the boy's shoulders.

Tommy awoke with a huge gasp as he sat up with a jolt, his eyes bloodshot and sore, his little chest heaving as he tried to breathe.

Tommy's eyes flickered to his right as he met Shaz's warm hazel ones, alight with confusion and worry.

"Shaz?" the little boy whispered uncertainly.

"Hey, hey, hey it's ok Tommy. . ." she replied encouragingly as she sat down beside the boy, rubbing his upper arms comfortingly, "You just sleep walked."

Tommy looked around the room in a daze, taking in the destruction he'd caused, looking both scared and ashamed "I had a bad dream." he murmured.

Shaz met the boy's eyes again, trying her best to reassure him, "Don't worry about the mess, we can clear it in the morning. Do you want to talk about it? The dream?" Shaz asked kindly.

Tommy gulped, his breathing returning back to normal rate, "I haven't told anyone about it yet. I wanted to tell Alex, but she's always having bad dreams. Normally my dreams are good. . . but tonight. . ."

Tommy paused, trying to collect his thoughts as he gulped again. He looked back up at Shaz for confirmation to continue, she nodded.

"Nearly every night I dream," he said nervously, "I have an imaginary friend who comes to me in my sleep and we sit and talk. . .she's by herself like me, says that her parents are away like mine. She's a bit older than me, but she's always really nice. When she first came, she promised me she'd help me find my mummy, if I'd help her find hers. Even now my mummy's been found dead, I said I'd still help her. But she came tonight and she was crying, and I couldn't see her. . .it was so loud in my head and I couldn't stop it. . . it felt like my ears were going to blow up, then I woke up here."

"You couldn't see her?" Shaz asked

Tommy shook his head gravely, "It was like being in the room with a ghost, she was always moving, floating around me and crying and crying. I thought if I found her mum she'd be ok. . .the only times I haven't been able to see her is when I haven't been sleeping in Alex's room."

Shaz leant down and gave Tommy a big warm hug, knowing for just a moment, he needed comfort, she stroked his hair, "If you're always having these dreams Tommy, you should tell Ma'am, she's the psychologist, so she might be the one who understands all this kind of stuff best."

"What do you think it means?" he questioned,

"I think it means. . ." she considered, as she sat cross legged beside him "You're just adjusting Tommy; your life has been turned upside down in the last month, and dreams like these usually reflect what your missing in your own life. You said your friend had missing parents, well, that's what you're missing too."

Tommy looked down into the palms of his hands, "She has a godfather though."

"And you've got us? Alex and Gene care about you lot, you know. Me and Chris absolutely love having you around, and I think even Uncle Ray does too, although you know he wouldn't admit it." she said good naturedly.

Tommy cracked a little smile in reply, resting one of his arms on Shaz's knee as he thought, "I just. . .wonder what's going to happen when it's all over. . ."

"What do you mean, when it's all over?" Shaz asked.

"I mean, what's going to happen to her?"

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed it everyone, please review, it means a lot!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**I don't own A2A. And I'm not profiting from this little fic of mine!

**A/N: **Hello everyone, can I first and foremost profusely apologise for the lateness of this chapter. Basically, my mother banned me from my laptop for the last 5 days because apparently I was spending far too much time on the internet. . . which is probably true, but that's not important! So, instead of typing happily away, I've been doing timelines and charts and other school summer work. Ugh. Anyway, Tommy's been tapping his foot impatiently in the corner of my mind, and my sister's at the hospital with my mum. . . so I've just about had time to finish of the chapter and check it through- any errors are my own!

Anyway, I should be back to regular service soon, also, hello to the Smut Pitters who I miss severely. :(

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Countdown**

Gene woke up the following morning, taking him a second to realise where he was; he felt his heart jump a hurdle when he remembered whose bed he was in, and who was wrapped in his arms. He gathered her closer, the sensation of her smooth skin touching his from top to toe made his skin prickle. He ducked his head, kissing her shoulder tenderly as she murmured contently in her sleep, shuffling further towards him with her arm slung possessively over his waist. Gene took the time to study her face, something he wouldn't have been able to indulge in is she was awake; the elegant line of her jaw, the soft, delicate lips, the perfectly arched eyebrows. He bent his head down again, pressing a feather light kiss to each of her eyelids, "Gene. . ." she sighed sleepily, as she nuzzled herself into the crook of his neck, her breath warm against his throat. He loved the golden glow of her skin, bathing in the sunrise permeating through the blinds, Gene feeling his breath hitch seeing her so vulnerable as she peacefully slept.

He suddenly felt her eyelashes flutter against the skin of his neck, and he smiled; "I didn't tell you you could open your eyes yet."

He could feel her grinning, letting out a short laugh, "Sorry, can I open my eyes now Gene?"

"Keep them shut for one more minute."

"Why?"

"You'll see." he said, smirking, as he gently pulled her shoulders up so she was in a sitting position. He clambered out of bed and plucked something out of his jacket pocket, returning to sit behind her.

She suddenly felt the delicate trickle of a chain around her neck, the coolness of whatever was on it lying squarely between her breasts, she felt his long fingers dancing under her hair as he did up the clasp, gently pressing a kiss at the join.

"You can open them now." he whispered into her ear.

She let her eyes take in the morning light, blinking deliberately a few times before she let her sight fall down to whatever she was now wearing.

Her breath caught in her throat when she saw a beautiful gold chain, and sparkling on the end of it, a single gold rose with what she could only imagine was a tiny ruby on it. She picked it up gently in between her fingers, unable to say anything.

"Do you like it?" he asked, his head by her shoulder as he lazily, but comfortingly rubbed her arms.

"I. . ." she said, swallowing as she felt tears prick her eyes, "I love it, Gene."

"Happy Birthday Bolls." he whispered, kissing under her ear and wrapping his arms around her front protectively.

"Thank you Gene." she smiled, turning her head to meet his, indulging in the new feel of his lips dancing against hers, their tongues sliding together like they'd been together their whole life.

"I've had it for ages, you know. . ." he murmured, whilst he kissed her, "Never really been an opportunity to give it to you. . .well, maybe our first date. . ."

She stopped the kiss abruptly, momentarily shocked, "You've had this necklace since before our first date?"

"Yes. . ." he said sincerely, his breath still hot and fast against her lips, separated by mere millimetres, "Within a couple of weeks of you arriving. . ." he murmured, dropping a kiss to her collar bone, " . . . I knew I had to make you mine. . ."

She felt her breath quicken again, the intoxicating mixture of Gene and the feelings that had been burning for so long rising to the surface. . . she never realised Gene would have this much depth, ever.

He lowered her gently onto the mattress, kneeling over her as he left a trail of wet kisses on her neck, her fingers wrapped into his maple coloured hair, ". . . I bought it before our first date. . .hoped to give it to you. . ." he murmured as his lips moved down her chest, kissing the rose that lay there along the way, ". . .it's been waiting well over a year now. . .waiting for its chance. . ."

She felt breathless, her chest heaving under his attentions, "Why a rose?" she managed to whisper, as his lips left tiny kisses on her hip bone.

". ..because it's everything you are to me. . .perfection. . ." he whispered huskily, kissing her again.

". . .a new beginning. . ." pressing a kiss to her stomach, her body releasing an involuntary shiver.

". . .fascination. . ." he murmured, moving further south.

". . .desire. . ." his voice suddenly deeper.

She clutched blindly onto the sheets, overcome with feelings and sensations that had never been unearthed in her before. She could hear her laboured breathing booming in her ears, struggling to hear his final whisper.

". . .love. . ."

******

After a slight delay in bed, Alex managed to wriggle her way out of Gene's embrace, much to his disappointment. Though arguably piped down a little when he saw her prance naked round the room, before slipping on her robe that had fallen off the back of the door as they'd charged their way through last night. She grinned at the thought of it.

Just as she passed the phone in her living room, it rang shrilly through the room. She sighed heavily- phone calls at this time of the morning never went well. Stalker, weirdo, criminal. . . The list went on; she would've hoped it'd be Gene- if he hadn't been lying naked in her bed a few feet away.

"Hello?" she said tentatively.

"Hello, is this D.I. Drake I'm speaking to? I'm Doctor Corday from the hospital."

She sighed in relief, _no creepy calls this morning, _"Yes it is, is this about Tommy's operation?"

"Yes," he said, sighing sadly "We have a slot for a week today at about 2pm. He's going to need proper stitches on both his knees and his forehead too. I've been trying to get him in the last couple of weeks, but we've had a few issues regarding Tommy's situation?"

"Situation?"

Doctor Corday let out a long sigh, "Because he hasn't got any official guardian since his father's been in jail, it's been difficult sorting out a lot of the administration, especially regarding issues like permission for anaesthetic. I've spoken to a few people higher up at the hospital though, and they've allowed it. I told them his wounds would get infected if left to their own devices, which seemed to prompt them a bit."

"Is that true?" Alex asked

"Not in his current state is it strictly true. But within a few months if he was unlucky, maybe."

"Thank you Doctor, what time do we need to be there?"

"If you could arrive at the hospital a couple of hours in advance that would be perfect, as we need to get his dosage of anaesthetic ready and couple of admin. bits done too."

"Ok then, we'll see you next week."

"Good bye Inspector."

She scribbled a note on the fridge, _Tommy's Op at 12pm, _as she passed through her kitchen, surprised to find a letter and a parcel on her doormat- she picked them up and placed them on the table warily, unsure if she was going to receive another "gift" like the bloodied bullet, believing that it would be likely with the absence of a phone call She took a breath as she sat down, carefully opening the envelope, feeling herself smile gratefully when she recognised the handwriting.

_Dear Alex,_

_I bloody hope this and the parcel gets to you on time- happy birthday! I hope you have a wonderful day, and that you get everything you ever wished for._

_When you wrote to me about Tommy, it really hit me, I can't believe some of things people put their children through. If you'd come to me and told me this before I had Jennifer, it would've saddened me, but now as a mum, the pain of knowing of a hurting child is a lot more real. Maybe one day I'll get to meet him?_

_I'm glad Gene's behaving himself, helping you look after the boy. Do you remember when I said that he wasn't put on this planet to be a father? Well, maybe I was wrong. You'd never think it, but maybe that's what he wants more in the world than anything else- a family. I know he had a difficult childhood, so I'd always assumed he tried to keep as far away from that side of life as possible, but maybe it's the complete opposite. Maybe, if you're spending this much time together, you should tell him how you feel?_

_Anyway, as promised, here's a picture of me and Jennifer, she's such a beautiful little girl._

_Love,_

_Jackie xxx_

Alex gently slid the photo of them onto the table, smiling at Jackie's proud expression as she held in her arms a gorgeous baby, with stunning mocha skin and vivid green eyes like her mother. The two of them were smiling, Jennifer's thumb hanging out of a gummy grin as Jackie's eyes held a brightness that only a new mother could know.

"What have you got there?" she heard a gruff voice speak behind her, his hands placing themselves gently on her shoulders.

She didn't turn round, smirking when he undoubtedly saw the photo she was holding, "Jackie?!" he exclaimed, the obvious disgust and shock merging in his voice.

"Yes, we've been writing to each other for a while now." she said, turning round in her chair.

He made a face to show he wasn't impressed, "That woman's more trouble than she's worth." he mumbled as he started to make some coffee.

She rolled her eyes in amusement, but not taking her eyes off a freshly showered Gene as he moved about the kitchen. She couldn't help but smile to herself, adoring the fact he was walking around her flat with such ease like he'd been living here for months. She swivelled back round, as she carefully started to unwrap her present.

"Oh wow!" she said, as the white patent leather suddenly came into view.

Gene couldn't help but glance over his shoulder, "I hope you'll be wearing those today Bolls." he grinned.

She turned round again to meet his smile, "You bet." she said, waving a pair of white kitten heels in her hand.

*****

The two of them arrived in CID the following morning, Alex greeted by many "happy birthdays!" as Gene slunk off to his office. He couldn't admit he wasn't surprised when he saw somebody else had claimed his chair.

"Morning Guv." Gene said, trying to suppress a grin.

"Morning Hunt." Tommy grinned back, leaning into the chair confidently, "Send me up a drink!" he said, waving an empty scotch glass.

Gene tried to set his face into one of sincerity, before taking the glass from his hands, "Shaz!" he bellowed as she rushed over, "What Guv?" Shaz asked, her brow crinkling in amusement at Tommy in the Guv's chair.

"Get the Guv here a drink!" he said, gesturing towards Tommy then thrusting the glass towards her, as she scuttled off to the kitchen to wash it out and fill it with milk.

"Here you go. . ." she said as she returned, passing it to Gene, which then found its way into a smaller pair of hands.

Tommy took a large swig of the milk, before placing it down on the table in a rather Guv like manner. Gene couldn't help but smirk at the new white moustache Tommy had now acquired.

"What have we received this morning then Guv?" Gene asked, perching by the computer which he could only describe as one of Alex's spots.

"Well, we received some intelligence yesterday afternoon about a big shipment coming in the next week or so." Tommy said, adopting his best grow up voice.

"A shipment? Really?" Gene replied, smirking.

"Yes. Really." Tommy replied simply, his voice suddenly truthful again, his eyes locked onto Gene's, blue on blue, in complete seriousness.

Tommy nodded, Gene not sure if he was confirming it to himself or for his benefit, the boy jumped down from the chair, moving to stand by the glass door, his fingers wrapped around the handle, "Chris was talking to Shaz about it. . ." he said, glancing out of the door as he saw Chris and Ray make a move towards the office.

Tommy turned round, lifting his eyebrows in a "told you so" look, before grinning and skipping off to see Alex.

"Guv?" Chris asked tentatively, as he poked his head round the door.

Gene beckoned them in as he moved round to his chair, "Anything come up?"

"Yeah." Chris said, chewing his gum more rapidly, "We went down to the pub yesterday afternoon, and there were a bunch of workers there. . ."

"We managed to get chatting to them Guv," Ray chipped in "Said we were builders working on a site a few streets away. . . and guess what?"

"What?" Gene said, predicting what he was going to here.

"Apparently there's a big shipment coming in- none of them have no idea what it is, or when it is, or who even is running the whole bloody thing. One of them dropped Layton's name though, said he'd just come out of nowhere shortly before Carl got jailed."

Gene couldn't help but smile to himself, Tommy was one step ahead, of course- even before his own DC and DS. Chris and Ray, however, thought that that smile was for them, and both walked back out of his office teamed with their own smug smiles.

*****"Happy birthday Alex!" Tommy cried joyfully as he galloped round her desk and enveloped her in a big hug.

"Thanks Tommy! Hey, how was the film yesterday?"

"Fab!" Tommy said, wiggling his fingers slowly in the air as he mimed the little alien. "E.T. phhonnnnneee hommmmmmeee!"

Alex laughed before Tommy suddenly opened one of her lower desk drawers and pulled out a card from underneath same papers, "I made this for you!" he grinned, his hands clasped behind his back innocently one she'd removed the card from his hand.

"Oh Tommy, it's lovely. . ." she smiled tearily, admiring the picture of her and Gene pushing Tommy on the swing at the playground, with "Happy Birthday!" scrawled across the top in red crayon.

"I even spelt birthday right!" he grinned, "I kept your spelling with me!" he said proudly, tapping his pocket.

Alex leant over slightly to engulf him in another huge hug, swallowing back the tears and painful reminders of her own daughter, and the cards she used to labour over for hours sitting at the kitchen table for her birthday.

_What you doing their Molls?_

_Can't say Mum! It's a secret!_

"Don't be sad on your birthday." Tommy whispered, hearing her stifle a teary sniff over his shoulder.

"No, I won't be." she said, pulling away and quickly rubbing her eyes before anyone noticed, "Just reminded me of my little girl that's all."

"I'm sorry." Tommy whispered, his eyes shining a genuine sorrow, before his eyes fell to the floor.

"No, don't be sorry Tommy. . .this is one of the nicest things someone's ever done for me." she replied, tilting his chin up to see his eyes, "Things to do with her are no problem of yours."

He nodded steadily, giving her another hug and running off to talk to Ray and Chris.

*****

The day passed with relative ease, paperwork passing through hands and being filed away, as Gene sat solo in his office, considering the news of the shipment. He needed to speak to Alex.

He looked up from his glass of scotch that was shifting beneath his fingers, to see her already looking back at him, a secretive smile gracing her face. One he knew was only meant for him. He felt his heart somersault.

He tried to stop himself from grinning to himself like a soppy old fool, fixing a pout on his face and gesturing her towards his office with his head.

She quickly strode towards his office, weaving in out of the members of CID floating around Ray's desk as he avidly described the assets his date had last night, the eyes of each man widening as Ray's hands generously moulded the air.

Alex rolled her eyes as she shut the door of Gene's office, perching on his desk, arm resting on the computer.

"What's up?"

"Ray and Chris went to the Silver Swan yesterday afternoon."

"And?" Alex questioned expectantly.

"Apparently there's a shipment of something coming in. Something big. None of the port workers seem to know what it is though, but one of them mentioned Layton."

Alex sighed in frustration, looking out of the office door as she rapidly tapped a pencil against the desk, "How is Layton running this by himself then? Surely he couldn't just go in there and tell them all they're under his command?"

"I don't know. If anything, we just need to find out when it is so we can nick them there and then."

"We can't just go in their guns blazing Gene! It's a public workplace!"

"How do you suppose we're going to find out about this damn thing anyway then?"

"Well, we could question Carl again. . .though the shipment itself could well be something Layton's planned since he's been away. Or maybe we could get Chris and Ray back to the Swan?"

"Hmmm." Gene murmured as he stared down into his glass once more, "Or maybe. . . we should get Ray and Chris to go do some watching down by the dock- see if Layton's actually there."

"It's well worth a try- hopefully that'll help us work out how he's running this thing. Plus we need to get the man in who mentioned Layton."

Gene nodded his agreement, before standing up and drinking the final content of golden liquid, "Tomorrow Bolls, right now, it's time for you to slink off and get into your clothing. Or knowing you, get into your distinct lack of clothing." he smirked.

"And don't you know it Mr Hunt?" she said, leaning over the desk and risking a chaste kiss on the lips, unseen by any of CID. . .bar Shaz and the ever observant young boy.

Gene followed her out of his office, one eye following her out of the door as she took Tommy's hand and they wandered off together, the other looking critically at his men who were still, both sadly and predictably, still talking about the size of some woman's breasts who was unfortunate enough to have Ray's attentions last night.

"Right you lot! Bloody shift out of here before I have to personally kick you up the arse myself- you've all been bloody useless all day, so you better be in Luigi's at 8 sharpish! I will not appreciate anyone late to the Lady Bolls' gathering tonight!" Gene shouted.

They all slunk off with rather sheepish looks on their face, Ray avoiding Gene's less than impressed stare as he lit up on the way out of CID.

******

"Bath's ready Tommy! You've got 15 minutes play time before I come in their to rinse your hair." Alex said as she left the bathroom, only to see Tommy run past her dressed in his blue stripy dressing gown.

Alex plonked herself heavily down onto the sofa, flicking on the TV. She had an hour or so to spare before she had to get ready, why not relax?

She turned the channel to four, only to hear the familiar theme of Countdown, smiling at the 80s colours and transitions of the opening credits, the numbers and lettering popping up randomly on the black background.

"Hello! Hello! Good evening everyone, and welcome to tonight's Countdown. On the show this evening, we have contestants John Greshams and James Hart-"

_Poor Richard, _she thought morbidly as she fiddled with the sleeve of her shirt, _I know how it all ends for you. . . _

"-vowel. . . consonant. . . consonant-"

_Shame I don't know what's going to happen to me. . . at least then I'd know what to do._

"-and the time starts now-"

_What am I doing here? Am I meant to be here?_

"8 letters? What have you got?"

"Everyone."

"Everyone? As in- _everyone's working to keep you alive, Alex?"_

_Alex's eyes flew open at the sound of her name, Richard Whiteley sitting there looking straight at her, she quickly shoved herself off the sofa in front of the TV screen, her breathing increasing._

"_What? Am I dying? What's happening to me?" she cried at the screen._

"_Times running out for you Alex." he spoke simply, pointing up at the clock, the second hand ticking wildly as the countdown theme started buzzing in her head, muffled but excruciatingly loud._

_Her hands flew up to her ears as she the noise became almost unbearable, shutting her eyes so tight a single tear was squeezed from them._

"_Time's running out. . . 4. . ." Richard spoke, shrugging his arms disappointedly, as he looked down at his pen._

_Alex reached out for the TV desperately, one hand just about supporting her weight on the floor, she stretched a finger out, only for the screen to disappear black._

_She blinked heavily, her sight disorientated from her now splitting headache, then she heard it, the steady beat of the heart monitor beeping in time with the flashing number on the screen._

_A single number, glaring in all its green and yellow Countdown luminosity-_

_4_

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks everyone for sticking around! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. As always, reviews are wonderful. Thank you! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine. Except Tommy, who I kind of wish was my younger brother haha!

**A/N: **Morning all! Crikey, chapter 11! If someone had told me in June I'd still be ploughing on with this fic, I would have told them they were lying! I've got so much work to do at the moment, but I'm already a bit of the way through chapter 12, so I'm on top of my writing at the moment too! Can I also just thank everyone for the fact I hit 100+ reviews last chapter! And please keep reviewing, it's wonderful to hear what you think- good or bad.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Blurred**

"Is today the day we go to the hospital Alex?"

"Yes it is Tommy, now keep still otherwise I'm never going to get your head through this jumper!"

Every single day for the past week Tommy had been asking Gene and Alex when his operation was, and finally the following Monday had arrived. Gene couldn't help but be a bit disconcerted with Tommy's love of hospitals. He loathed the places- everything was all clinical and pure- everything he believed he wasn't.

"I'm finally going to get my bandages off!" he squealed excitedly.

"You may have to have some more on though Tommy- but it won't be for long." Alex soothed

Tommy pulled an unimpressed face, folding his arms in annoyance, "Don't worry, you'll have them off before you know it." Alex promised.

"Morning all." Gene announced upon entering the kitchen, picking the little boy up under his arm, Tommy laughing hysterically as he went over to give Alex a kiss.

"Bacon, eggs and toast, want some?" she said smirking, knowing full well what the answer would be.

"Oh yes Bollinger Knickers, can't be having that pouncy grainy stuff you eat."

"I'm having this today too you know!" she laughed "No bird food as you call it."

Gene returned her grin as he placed Tommy back down on the floor and went to fill up the kettle, "Big day today for you kiddo, how you feeling?" he asked, ruffling his already messy hair.

"Excited." Tommy smiled.

"Excited? Going to a hospital?" Gene replied incredulously

"I love hospitals! Everything's all sciency and futuristicy!"

"Futuristicy?"

"Yeah! Everything goes _beep _or _zap _or _bang_!"

"Bang? I hope nothing goes bang at the hospital today!"

"I meant when people have heart attacks." Tommy said rolling his eyes.

Alex stifled a laugh as she fried the eggs, imagining the slightly gruesome image of someone's heart literally exploding.

"Ohhh I see!" Gene said as Tommy sat down and Gene started to make some tea, reaching over Alex to get the teabags and two mugs out of the top shelf, kissing the back of her head as he went.

"Everyone knows that when you have a heart attack, your heart just goes _BANG!_" Tommy continued, miming an explosion with his hands.

"I don't think it's quite that violent Tommy!" Alex chuckled, "At least I hope not."

"Me too." Gene added, pouring the boiling water into a couple of stripy mugs.

"Well anyway, breakfast is up now guys!" Alex said as she served up the steaming eggs and bacon.

"Mmmmmm!" Tommy said, licking his lips as he eyed up the plate of food which was making its way to the table in front of him.

"And here's our tea. . ." Gene said, "And your milk Tommy."

As they all sat round Alex's little kitchen table eating, Gene couldn't help but admire the sight in front of him. Whatever defences he'd built up around his heart had truly been destroyed in the last couple of weeks, and he'd surprised himself at how happy he felt. All these months, years even, of wanting to be with Alex, wanting a family with her, it was all here practically laid out in front of him.

He wondered when he'd become such a soft bastard. Had he always been like this? Underneath it all? He feared he had, but certainly the arrival of Tommy all those months ago had mellowed him almost immediately- and although no one at work had dared call him soft, he reckoned half of them were thinking it. The thing was, it was tough work being a bastard all the time, especially now he was getting older, and he felt he'd earned his respect from his team, he didn't need to keep up the level of male bravado so high, especially if the boy was around. Although considering it, he thought nearly everyone's attitude had shifted ever so slightly since the boy first started crying in CID- he still didn't completely let his guard down whilst on duty- especially now he was seeing Alex.

Of course it wasn't official, no one even knew he was with Alex, although he suspected Shaz had her theories. He wondered if she wanted him to stay, he'd only been here a week, but he wanted to desperately. He wanted Tommy to stay too.

He'd terrified himself though at how fast he wanted things to move with Alex. For at least a year it was almost like they'd been in a relationship, their love lives in limbo, neither of them admitting why, yet both of them secretly knowing- hoping- that the reason behind it was each other. They'd spent so long hiding such intense feelings, that now they were finally out in the open, he didn't want to wait another second.

"Don't you like your breakfast Gene?" Tommy asked, his voice tinged with shock, as he noticed Gene had disappeared off into his own thoughts and neglected the rest of his breakfast.

Gene jumped out of his reverie, "I was in another world!" he said, as he picked up his fork and shoving the final few pieces of bacon into his mouth.

"Leaving your bacon for another world Gene? Wow, it must've been nice." Alex smirked.

Gene smiled secretly as he looked down at his plate, _it sure was. _

"Right you," Alex said, turning to see a rather happy looking Tommy, full from his breakfast, "You need to go brush your teeth; I'll help you pack a small overnight bag in a minute, because you may well need one depending if you need to stay at the hospital tonight or not."

"Ok." Tommy said chirpily as he hopped down from his chair, "I'm going to clean my teeth first!" he yelled as he scampered from the kitchen.

Alex swivelled back round to face Gene, their hands crawling towards each other almost subconsciously as their fingers laced together, "Thanks for breakfast Alex." he said softly, pressing a long kiss onto her hand. _I'm Gene Hunt, since when did I ever say thank you? _

_Since you fell head over heels for her, you prat._

"It's fine." she replied in an equally soft tone, their eyes never leaving one another, _oh god, how I love this man, _she thought. "Are you coming to the hospital today?" she said, her voice hopeful.

"Yep, Super's said I can take the day off with you- he seems very fond of Tommy himself- plus he knows we're the only people he's got."

"And you've sent Ray and Chris for a spot of surveillance down at the port?"

Gene winced, "Yeah, they did a good job at the pub, fingers crossed they can do a repeat performance down at the port. . . I'm not expecting any huge breakthroughs though, that's if no one spots them creeping about."

"We'll just have to wait and see, you never know." Alex shrugged.

"I'd honestly kill Layton if I could you know. Dirty little scrot, turning up here again. Can't bloody believe the cheek of it."

"Honestly Gene, I'm sure he's going to be one of those people who keep popping up over and over again. . ." she sighed helplessly, remembering his almost crazed face on the Lady Di all those years ahead.

"A bit like Thrush then?" Gene grinned.

Alex couldn't help but grin in reply, however repulsed she'd been at Gene's crude jokes and remarks when she first got here, now she just saw it as another piece of the giant and complex Gene Genie puzzle- the one she'd grown to love so dearly.

"Yes Gene. Layton and Thrush are one and the same." she smirked sarcastically, as she stood up, "Now come on, we can't turn up to the hospital in our dressing gowns."

Gene stood up, holding her hand again as they walked slowly out of the kitchen, "Don't see why not. That's what everyone wears at hospital anyway- those stupid robe things with gaping holes in the back. . ." he grumbled, suddenly looking over his shoulder, peering down at her arse, "Although you parading around in one of those would be no bad thing."

She looked up at him in mock shock, swatting him over the back of the head as they went to the bedroom laughing.

*****

"Hello Doctor Corday!" Tommy said happily, waving the hand that wasn't holding onto Gene's.

"Hello Tommy, how are you?" he replied, smiling at the child's unusual happiness, given the environment he worked in.

"I'm fine thanks," he smiled, rocking back on his heels as he watched in awe as various nurses and doctors flew in and out of doors further down the corridor, speaking in long terms that he only dreamt he could understand. He peered up to see Doctor Corday reading through some papers on his clipboard, so returned his watchful eye over the activities of the hospital.

He let his eyes flicker over the area, watching as nurses pushed little plastic bags around on long sticks around, people in beds racing up and down the corridor like little cars. His eyes focussed on a group of doctors though at the far end, walking towards them at an incredibly speedy pace.

"_-we've got a case of severe thrombosis in room 303-"_

"_-she's going to lose too much blood-"_

"_-there's only so much we can do-"_

Tommy listened to the echoed voices as Gene and Alex spoke to Doctor Corday, cocking his head in intrigue, noting how the voices didn't seem to quite match up to the movement of the surgeon's mouths, talking urgently as they stormed past him down the corridor. The voices seemed further away than the others.

A lot further away.

Tommy shrugged his shoulders, turning his gaze again to the three adults who were intently looking at some papers Doctor Corday was passing to them.

"-come on Tommy." he said suddenly, the doctor holding out his hand in a friendly manner, Tommy took it gladly, before steadily letting go of Gene's hand.

"We'll be there in a minute." Alex called, as her and Gene sat down on some chairs to sign a few forms.

Tommy waved to them as he followed Doctor Corday, enjoying the tapping of their footsteps on the shiny floor. Suddenly, he felt like the ground shifted a tiny bit under his feet, he looked up quickly, staring right to the other end of the corridor again, before he saw the little girl, sitting by herself on a chair, crying.

He blinked, and saw her disappear just before he was taken into a side room.

"Now Tommy, you go into the bathroom and get changed into your robe."

"Ok, will Gene and Alex be here soon?"

Doctor Corday smiled, "Yes, they'll be here in a minute."

******

Tommy sat up in the hospital bed, listening with complete concentration as Doctor Corday spoke gently about the stitches he'd be having, and the procedure he'd go through. Gene and Alex sat on the chairs beside him, Alex clutching onto Tommy's hand more for herself than him, the grim reality of her own body lying out cold in a hospital 26 years in the future hitting home like a great big sledgehammer.

"-and how many stitches will I be having?" Tommy asked eagerly.

"Five on your head, seven on your right knee and eight on your left." Doctor Corday replied.

"-how many doctors will be in the room?"

"Four, plus a few medical students too."

"How long will this thing be in for?" Tommy questioned, lifting his left hand up to display his cannula proudly.

"Probably until tomorrow morning- we're going to keep you in overnight. Right young man- we're going to take you through to the anaesthetic theatre now." he said, standing up as two nurses entered, "Mr Hunt, Miss Drake, if you'd like to follow us; I'm afraid you won't be allowed any further after Tommy's under, but you're welcome to accompany him for now." he added as he helped to swiftly push the bed out into the corridor to the large lift at the far end.

"Yes, of course." Alex said, giving Gene a quick sideways glance as he gave her hand a squeeze. He could tell she was feeling on edge, although he wasn't sure why, he always throught she'd been ok in hospitals before.

The anaesthetic theatre was much smaller than Gene or Alex expected, Tommy's bed rolling into the centre underneath a rather intimidating pool of intense white light coming from the ceiling. Alex moved over to his side, Tommy's right hand reaching out for her. The small boy seemed unphased, however, as the nurse approached him.

"Now Tommy, when we put this liquid in your cannular, your arm may feel a bit heavy for a few seconds, and then you'll drop off to sleep. Is that ok?"

Tommy nodded, never taking his eyes off the nurse's face.

She gave him a comforting smile, as she slotted the needle within the cannular, Tommy's eyes widening slightly at the strange sensation tingling up his arm.

"Can you count down from ten for me?" the nurse asked kindly.

"Ten. . .nine. . .eight. . .seven. . .six. . .five. . .four. . .three. . ." Tommy paused, as if thinking what came next, "Three. . .three. . .three. . ."

Alex's eyes searched the boy's face, her eyes filling with tears as the single number reverberated in her mind- she didn't know if it was her mind playing tricks on her or not, but he wouldn't stray past that number.

"_Three_. . ." he whispered finally, as he fell asleep.

Alex stood there numb, as Tommy's hand slipped from hers as he was wheeled into the operating theatre, Gene gently leading her back outside to the corridor to sit her down.

He lifted her chin up to meet his eyes, the emotion behind his green eyes churning like waves in the sea, "Alex? Are you ok?"

She crashed out of her reverie, blinking as she focussed her rich brown eyes onto his, smiling sadly, "Yes, yes I'm fine. . .just feel a bit out of sorts. Never really liked hospitals."

He smiled gently as she dropped her head to lean on his shoulder, he put an arm round her, tracing comforting patterns with his fingers on her waist, "I've never liked hospitals much either. There's something unnatural about them."

"I know what you mean. I never feel at ease."

He kissed her lovingly on the forehead as she shut her eyes, trying to rest her frantic mind; they sat in silence for what seemed like hours, the rhythm of their breathing melding together. She loved the warmth of him, being wrapped up in his embrace. It's weird how much your opinion changes of someone, she'd thought suddenly, remembering her borderline outrage with him when she first arrived, convinced she'd met the great Manc Lion- the only known surviving heart donor- yet now look at him, look at _her. . ._cuddled up to the most loving and selfless man she'd ever met. She felt foolish to admit after only a week the family unit of her, Gene and Tommy sat round the table this morning was something she'd treasure until the end of her days-wherever she ended up- and if it were to be here, she wanted 1982 to be spent solely with the two important men in her life.

"I'm going to the gents, I'll be back in a minute." he whispered, trying not to rouse her from her snooze too harshly.

She felt that sudden loss in her chest- the strings of her heart that were so tightly wound with his being pulled apart every time she was away from him. She watched almost longingily as he moved away down the corridor, disappearing into a side door someway off.

Alex suddenly felt alone, very alone. She leant her head back against the wall, letting her eyes close for a long second as she concentrated on her breathing- the hustle and bustle of the hospital they'd arrived in suddenly melting away. She wrapped her jacket around her, holding her breath when she suddenly realised she could see it swirling in the air in front of her. . .it was so cold.

She looked up and down the corridor- no one around. It had darkened too, like suddenly she was stuck in a gloomy cave of ice, every wall and surface shining dully.

"Don't you want to come home mum?"

She shrieked at the voice, jumping out of her chair and moving away from the voice faster than any normal reflex. She flipped round, seeing Molly sat there with tear stained cheeks at the place where Gene had just sat. She was sitting upright, her hands placed calmly in her lap, yet her face, her hurt expression, gave away her composed posture. Alex took a gulp, stuck to the ground by some strange force, too scared to move or even try and blink her away.

"You're drifting, floating, falling, weightless. . .they've been complications." Molly spoke tearfully, "Anything they do could shut you off forever."

Alex gulped trying to find her voice, "I don't know what to do Molly." she whispered hopelessly, "I'm dying with you, and I fear I maybe dying here. . .I don't know what I have to do, what if I have to make a choice? I will always come back to you, but it'll break my heart in the process."

Molly smiled sadly, "You'll know what to do when the time comes, if you've been given that choice."

"If I die with you, do I die here too?" Alex whispered, a single tear trickling down her cheek.

"I don't know how it works mum. All I know is that he promised to find you." she said, as she stood up and slowly started to walk away.

"Who? Who's he?"

She didn't answer, she didn't even turn back.

"Who? Molly, I need to know who!" she shouted urgently, tears streaming down her face. She chased after her, about to touch her shoulder-

Alex's head flung forward as her eyes flew open, her eyes darting from side to side as the sound of normal hospital activity flooded her ears. She inhaled short, sharp breaths- cradling her forehead in her hands as she tried to think straight.

"Alex?" Gene asked as he sat down, pulling her towards him again, softly prying her hands away from her face, staring into her slightly bloodshot eyes, as they flitting around anxiously as if she'd just seen the living dead.

"Bloody hell Bolly, I often do worry about what's going on in that head of yours." he sighed, stroking her arm comfortingly, "Whatever's got your hair up on its end, just leave it for the time being, let what happens, happen."

Alex replied with a sigh on her own, "If you had an impossible decision to make Gene, would you rather pick and live with the consequences, or let someone else choose for you and feel like a coward for the rest of your life?"

Gene gave her a baffled look, "People shouldn't have to make impossible decision Bolls, but in the end, someone has to make that choice."

"If you didn't have a choice though, does that make it any better?"

"There are some things out of our control that we just have to accept."

*****

Over four hours of restless waiting and Doctor Corday emerged from a door, "Tommy's fine, the operation was a success. We should probably walk back to the ward, he should have been wheeled over there by now through the other door."

Alex sighed with relief as Gene wrapped an arm round her waist, following Doctor Corday's efficient stride back to the ward.

Their gaze immediately feel on the little boy resting peacefully in his bed, the white sheet that was softly draped over him rising and falling with his chest.

Gene gave Alex a little squeeze as they quietly sat down at the chairs beside his bed, waiting for Tommy to completely awaken from his anaesthetic. Within a few seconds however, Tommy's eyes had slowly fluttered open, gently turning his head on his pillow to smile softly at Gene and Alex.

Alex had sworn she'd never seen anyone smile so soon after an operation, but she smiled gladly back, gently taking his right hand that was dangling over the edge of the bed.

"Do I look ok?" Tommy rasped through heavy lidded eyes.

"You look fine Tommy." Alex soothed, looking at the black stitches lined up on one side of his forehead, "Do you want some water?" she asked, reaching for the cup and straw on the bedside table, holding them to allow him to take a sip.

He smiled thankfully, leaning back into his pillow, "I'm tired." he said, another small smile gracing his face, "And I've only been lying down!"

Suddenly a nurse appeared, looking a little awkward as she tried to catch either of the two adults' attention. "Are you D.C.I. Hunt and D.I. Drake?" she asked timidly.

"Yes." Gene replied quickly,

"Well, it's just that I've got two lads called Ray and Chris on the phone asking for one of you," she said, pointing behind her.

Gene gave Alex a knowing glance, giving her leg a comforting rub as he got up to leave and followed the nurse to reception.

Without Gene, a quietness washed over the ward for Alex, it was all suddenly empty for her- the wails of sick babies and injured children blocked from her mind. She turned her head to face Tommy again, looking almost ghostly with his pale face, lying with his arms out, eyes closed, his skin bathing in the harsh white hospital light once again.

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked Tommy, taking his hand and rubbing it comfortingly.

"Ok." Tommy replied quietly, "My eyes feel heavy."

"You're probably feeling a bit drowsy from the anaesthetic, it'll wear off soon."

Their talking ceased for a moment as Alex studied Tommy's small frame, wondering how one boy could go through so much turmoil in such little time; he'd had more than enough suffering in his life, she only hoped that things would improve from now on.

Tommy suddenly broke the silence, his eyes still shut, "I didn't think an operation would be like that." he whispered.

"In what way Tommy?" she asked quietly.

"I thought I wasn't going to remember anything, but I was dreaming."

"Dreaming?" Alex replied bemusedly, "Are you sure?"

Tommy took a small gulp, his cracked lips closing for a second, before he continued "I thought I was watching my own operation, but I wasn't- I was watching another operation, but it was too blurred to see anything properly. . .like looking through a dirty window from a long way away . . .it wasn't quite the same."

Alex kept her eyes attached to his face, watching as he tried to find the right words.

"Like I said at breakfast, everything was more. . ._futuristicy. . ."_

"_Futuristicy?" _

"Yeah, everything was either silver or white. Like on a rocket hundreds of years into the future."

"The. . .future?" Alex whispered.

"It didn't seem like I was here. At this time."

Alex swallowed- she felt her heart almost stall against her chest.

"Was anybody else there?" she asked Tommy, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Yes. My imaginary friend was there- I promised I'd find her mum- I think I'm getting closer."

"W-w-what?" Alex stuttered, her eyes steadily filling with tears.

"I'm trying my best, but I don't know if I'll be able to get to her in time." Tommy whispered earnestly.

"W-w-what's your imaginary friend's name Tommy?" she whispered, barely loud enough to hear.

He turned his head slightly to face her, slowly opening his eyes, the brilliant, bright blue revealed,

"Molly."

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed the chapter everyone! Smiling after an operation? That was me when I had to have a tooth uncovered a couple of years back, I came out of the operation theatre, just waking up from my anaesthetic, smiling like a madman- blood everywhere! My mum said I looked like something out of a horror film, charmed haha! Please review, it means a lot!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I don't own A2A. Just Tommy and all his relations.

**A/N:**Hello everyone! Apologies for the delay- first week back at school which always messes things up I'm afraid to say, so finding time to write has been a bit trickier! I was visiting Nottingham Uni. yesterday too which was very exciting, but again left me one day less of the weekend to write! Bu anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Lost Child**

Alex felt like she couldn't breathe, grasping onto her chest as every fibre in her body tensed, everything swaying as she felt completely airless, she could hear Tommy's voice- distant, low and echoey.

She tried to stand up, she needed air, feeling the sick curdling in her stomach and the bile rising in her throat.

She would've fainted, if she hadn't suddenly felt two strong arms suddenly hold her up, "Gene. . .Gene. . ." she breathed into his shirt with relief, smelling his beautifully masculine scent, "I. . . can't stay here. . ."

"Alex, you need to calm down." he whispered urgently into her hair, tenderly stroked the glossy waves.

She heard muffled voices of two men in the background as she tried to concentrate on the steady, familiar beat of his heart, taking long, deep breaths as she tried to stop her head from spinning.

"Come on Alex," he said, gently swerving her out of the ward, picking her up as they reached the corridor.

"Where are we going?" she mumbled into his shirt, her eyes still clamped shut.

"I'm taking you home."

"Where's Tommy?" she asked, her voice rising slightly with urgency.

"He's staying the night here- there aren't enough beds for one of us to stay, and I need to get you out of here. Tommy's fine, we're picking him up tomorrow morning."

"I. . .need to speak to him. . ."

"Not now Alex, you're not yourself and Tommy's still tired from his operation- he'll be sleeping by now."

Alex gave up fighting, just accepting wherever he was taking her and tried to relax, tried to forget.

He felt her twitch in his arms as he delicately put her in the passenger seat of the Quattro, reaching over and fastening her seatbelt as she stared blankly ahead, her face void of all colour and her eyes glazing over as she plunged deeper into the depths of her mind.

Gene gave her plenty of rather worried glances as he quickly drove them back to her flat, carefully leading her from the car and sitting her down on the sofa, placing a cup of water in her hands.

"Alex, drink something, it'll help, promise."

She glanced up at him for the first time in what seemed like days, her eyes sparkling with tears; whatever had happened whilst he'd taken that call at reception seemed to have chilled her to the bones.

He sat down beside her, tentatively reaching out for her hand as she raised the shaking glass to her lips.

"Alex, what happened? I know you don't like hospitals, I don't like hospitals, but surely it's more than that? I've never. . .seen you react so badly." _A bit of a lie- the Price's death is the other prime example._

"I. . ." she rasped, taking another sip of water, clearing her throat as she tried to think of some valid excuse for nearly fainting on him, having been fine earlier on and when she'd first taken Tommy to the hospital.

" I thought I'd moved on from that part of my life. . .but seeing Tommy lying there brought it all back. . ." she whispered, despising herself at what she was about to say.

Gene nodded gently, letting her know she could continue only if she wanted, she drew in another shaky breath, running a hand through her hair, "You know I've mentioned my daughter in the past? Well. . .I do it because I don't want to forget her, I feel guilty living in my own world- working, playing, drinking- sometimes grappling desperately at fading memories _just _so I can remember what she looked like."

She swallowed again, her mouth drying up "It was her 12th birthday, and I'd gone out to buy a few things for her special birthday meal. Whilst I was out. . .she. . .she lit the candles on her cake, and I. . . I don't know what happened, but when I came back from the supermarket an hour later. . .there were three fire engines outside my house. . .half of it burnt to the ground."

Gene remained silent, his heart sinking, ashamed by the fact he'd never asked her properly about her daughter, his heart constricting with her sorrow.

"They managed to pull her out from the wreckage of our kitchen, burns to 80% of her body, her lungs withering from the amount of smoke she inhaled. When we got to the hospital, I sat by her bed, as she laid there. . .every wire and tube possible hooked into her to try and keep her alive. She died an hour later."

She forced herself to meet Gene's eyes, willing herself to continue, "That was just six years ago I lost her. Every trace of her was destroyed- photo albums gone, her toys from her bedroom burnt. I have nothing left, nothing left of her at all."

She broke down into tears, feeling sick with herself for making up some horrible fabrication, convincing the man she loved her daughter was burnt to death. She knew she had to do it though, however disgustingly unnatural and awful it felt to say it- in this world Molly didn't exist- and she knew if she was stuck here in 1982- the subject of Molly would only arise again and again. She had to end Molly's story here in the 1980s before she spun herself a tangled web weeks, months or maybe even years to come.

Gene embraced her, letting her weep into his shirt for her lost child- a space in her heart that would forever remain empty- that constant, aching pain- the only reminder she had of her daughter.

She felt the vile taste of sick rising up in her throat again, gulping it down as she took in great, hiccupping breaths as Gene kissed her cheeks, tasting the salty, sticky remnants of tears. They both sat there, Gene gently rocking her until her heat beat calmed and she eventually dropped off to sleep- Gene carefully carrying her across the flat into their bed.

He sat down on the edge beside her, staring down at her slumbering form, brushing the hair that had fallen across her face to one side, "I'm sorry Alex," he whispered, as he kissed her forehead, "that I never knew her."

He slowly crept out of the room, glancing over to her one final time at her, curled into a little ball, arms crossed across her chest as if she were holding onto something. . .someone.

*****

Alex woke up, rubbing her sore, red eyes as she slowly peeled them open, seeing the morning sun stretch through the blinds.

She could hear Gene pottering about the flat, probably making a mess in the kitchen she thought with a smile. Her thoughts flipped back to Tommy, as she fell back into the pillows with a sigh, rubbing the bridge of her nose. She couldn't believe it. . . Tommy had been dreaming of Molly, thinking of her as an imaginary friend. Everything had changed when he'd whispered that one name; a small boy who she cared for dearly now reached a whole new level of complexity. She didn't know if she was staying here or going home, and she didn't know how she could live making either choice, but when Tommy had repeated _three_ before his operation, she knew her time was running out.

"Thought I could hear you thinking." came a gruff voice entering the room, sitting beside her on the bed. She smiled softly as she sat up, gently curling her hand round his neck as he kissed her tenderly.

"You ok?" he murmured, meeting her eyes as his fingers weaved around her own.

"Yeah, I feel ok, just all spilled out last night. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry Alex," he whispered sternly, "Keeping stuff like that bottled up inside you can make you sick, you promise you'll talk to me if you need me?"

"Promise." she said, sealing her word with another kiss, trying to get the subject of Molly before she broke down again, "You never did get to tell me what Ray and Chris said on the phone last night; I've been a mess ever since then."

Gene sighed gravely, looking down at their joined hands, "Ray and Chris told me that they saw Layton down at the port, lurking around with various slightly scared looking workers. They also told me that the Lady Di has gone."

"Gone? Where?"

"I'm guessing to collect whatever they're shipping in. They also told me the name of the worker who mentioned Layton's name at the Silver Swan- Steven Harrison. We're bringing him in today for questioning."

"Why didn't you get Ray and Chris to just arrest Layton?" Alex questioned.

"I want him caught in the act- I want whatever they're shipping in to be there on site when we nick him; what I don't understand is why we weren't alerted when the Lady Di set off?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there were supposed to be at least a few plod in the area to check up on any suspicious behaviour. I don't understand why we only found this out when I had to send my own DC and DS on there? I'm guessing some people aren't doing their bloody job properly."

Alex's eyebrows crinkled for a moment in thought "Or maybe some people are being paid to specifically not do their job properly. . . ?"

Gene's eyebrows furrowed in turn, pausing as he considered the idea, "Corruption?"

Alex looked away, "It would certainly help explain how Layton's keeping so well hidden from us. Maybe he's being protected?"

Gene cursed, standing up suddenly as he rubbed his face, "Are you sure?" he said, swivelling round to face Alex who had stood up to join him by the window.

"I can't be. We're only going to find out when it _actually _happens at this rate."

Gene sighed, "We'll just have to question Steven this morning then, see if that gives us anything of any use."

"Do we have anything else to go on?"

Gene shook his head, "No, plus if you what you think is right, we may well be up against our own."

Alex moved behind Gene as she rested her chin on his shoulder, following his gaze out of the window as she wrapped her arms around his waist, "Well, we should speak to Steven and see where that leaves us. Then we can both go to the hospital at lunch at get Tommy, yeah?" she said, kissing his jaw.

He nodded mutely before adding, "Come on, let's get down to the station. Don't want to keep him waiting."

*****

It was safe to say that Steven Harrison was a nervous man. His brown eyes hidden under a flop of dark blonde hair. He was young, not older than 20, and his lithe frame shook like a little bird under the hard eagle-eyed gaze of DCI Hunt. His palms were sweating, Alex noted, as he rubbed them slowly back and forth underneath his chin, almost in silent prayer.

"You're not in any trouble Steven," Alex promised, "We just need your help."

"I can't say anything." Steven whispered desperately, his eyes imploring the two detectives to stop their questioning, "I don't know anything!"

"We know you know about Layton. We just need to know when this shipment is coming in." Alex said, nudging Gene under the table to try and get him to ease the glare he was sending down onto the quivering man.

"I honestly don't know!" he whispered, his eyes flicking towards the door, "But he'll kill me if he finds out I've been pulled in, he'll think I've crowed on him!"

"Does he think we still don't know he's there then?"

Steven shook his head, "He thinks he's invincible. He thinks that this is his path back to rebuilding what he had in his prime. He reckons you guys don't have a clue what's going on. But clearly you do. . ."

"All we know is that your mate Carl Brown struck a deal with Layton before he was put in jail. We've got gaps, gaps between then and now. This shipment's coming soon and we have know idea when it is." Alex explained.

"Well whatever's happened, Brown's no longer in the picture. Layton planted that bloody shirt somewhere where you guys would find it."

"And has Layton been threatening the port workers to complete this shipment."

Steven nodded, "Yes- blackmailed."

Alex looked down at the table, then back up again, "And is anyone else involved?"

"I can't say." Steven answered, shaking his head violently.

"Can't or won't." Gene replied, cracking a knuckle loudly.

Alex touched his arm, gently coaxing him from his aggressive stance leaning on the table, evidently frightening the interviewee more, "I can't say. . .beca-" he gulped, "Because I don't know who might hear."

"What do you mean?" Gene replied, his eyes narrowing.

"Layton isn't the only one blackmailing us. . .there are. . ._others _too."

Alex sighed deeply, shaking her head as she looked at Gene, who was looking back at her with a fierce determination- another knuckle crunching.

"Corruption." Alex said for confirmation.

Steven nodded silently, the rubbing of his palms slowing down, "Will you keep me here? Until the shipment's come? Please, I'm begging you they'll kill me!"

"And you're sure you don't know when the shipment is?"

"No. . .I don't. The closer details were only arranged by the police and Layton. All I know is that it's soon."

"Ok, we'll keep you here for the time being." Alex said softly standing up and showing Steven towards the door, "Speak to Viv at reception, he'll sort something out."

"Thank you, thank you so much." he muttered, shuffling out of the room.

Alex closed the door, staring ahead at the intricate lines of the mahogany door, sighing and running a hand through her hair, "Corruption. . ." she sighed again, turning to see Gene still sitting in his chair, silently fuming.

"I should've guessed. . ." he seethed, pushing his chair away violently as he stood up "that this was work of one of our own."

"None of the police officers who have been positioned at the port have been from our division. If we can catch Layton, we can catch them too."

Gene walked up to her, picking up her hand and kissing it, "We're going to this Bolly, we're going to get them. We've been up against this since Mac, I'm going to plough them into the ground."

"Yes we will." she said, a small smile breaking across her face.

Suddenly she heard the door being flung open in front of her, immediately causing Gene to drop her hand as Ray and Chris stood in the doorway "Guv-" Chris spoke urgently "We've just had news-"

"Carl Brown has escaped!" Ray continued, searching his two leading officers' faces.

Alex gasped internally, Gene's eyes widening in ferocity, "What?"

"He's escaped! Gone clean out of his cell!" Chris exclaimed. "There's no trace of him anywhere!"

"What?!" Gene roared, his face darkening in anger.

"Someone must have let him out! There's no sign of a breakout!" Ray explained.

"Oh god. . ." Alex whispered.

"What?!" Gene asked again, facing his attention to Alex.

"Tommy." Alex whispered.

"Oh sweet Jesus." Gene whispered, "Alex, take Chris and any unmarked car you want and get to the hospital to protect Tommy. He can't have got there yet. I'll take Ray and we'll hunt this bastard down."

Alex nodded rapidly, all four of them starting to race down the corridor towards the street, Gene barking orders to Viv at the desk, "Viv! I want every plod in this division out on the streets looking for Carl Brown now!" as the glass doors were flung open and three figures went filing onto the street.

Alex stopped at the desk, "Viv, can I have some car keys please. Any will do!" she cried.

He quickly reached over his head, pulling a set out of the draw, "It's the green one Ma'am."

"Thanks." she said, dashing off.

She descended the steps hurriedly, Chris following her into the car. Just before she clambered in, she heard Gene's voice.

"Alex." he said simply.

She looked up to see him also with the front door of the Quattro open, "I'll meet you and Tommy back at your flat in an hour, ok?"

"Ok." she whispered uncertainly, Ray and Chris exchanging glances from the passenger seats of the cars as their DCI and DI held their gaze upon each other just a little too long.

Suddenly, it was as if everything was a blur as she climbed behind the wheel, as Alex found herself speeding for the hospital at break neck speed, the world whizzing by as Alex stuck her foot hard down on the accelerator. She could feel her brain spinning, almost to the point of delirium as she thought of Tommy. Hoping and praying that they hadn't got to him first.

"Crikey Ma'am! You could give the Guv the run for his money, driving like this!" he said, clinging onto the dashboard.

"If they get to him first, I dread to think what will happen to him." Alex said through gritted teeth in an attempt to try and hold back her tears.

She ripped round corners and swerved violently past cars as her heart threatened to burst. The pure fear coursing through her body that Tommy might be hurt replacing any fear of crashing the car and lacerating her body beyond repair should she hurtle through the front screen.

When reaching the car park, she quickly got out, chucking the keys at Chris as she sprinted towards the entrance, reaching the reception with wild eyes, her hair windswept as she tried to catch her breath.

"Tommy. . . Brown. . ." she managed to whisper, as she clutched onto the edge of the receptionist's desk, her chest heaving.

"Tommy Brown. . ." the woman mumbled nonchalantly as she filtered through some papers, "Oh! It looks like you just missed him! He was discharged ten minutes ago with a police officer and another gentleman." she said, sliding his discharge sheet over to her.

Alex took it with shaking hands, a tear slipping from the corner of her eye, "No. . ." she whispered breathlessly.

"Is everything ok here?" a voice said, she flipped round instantly to see a rather concerned looking Doctor Corday, "D.I. Drake?"

"Doctor. . .who just came and collected Tommy?" she said, waving the sheet of paper at him and wiping her eyes with her spare hand.

"It was a policeman and another man. . .he said that you and DCI Hunt were otherwise engaged and told told him to pick Tommy up. . ."

Alex let out a small cry, looking away as she tried to blink back the tears, "I can't explain everything now. . .but Tommy is now in potentially a life threatening situation. The men who collected him was his father that has just escaped from prison and a bent copper."

She chanced another look at Doctor Corday, who now had a rather ashamed and scared look upon his face, "It's not your fault." she said, before looking at the discharge sheet.

She her breath lump in her throat as a number caught her eye. . .the patient number. . .2222.

Each 2 flashing, one after the other.

_2. . .2. . .2_

She slammed the sheet back onto the desk in a flurry of emotion, time slowing as the fear she felt earlier setting into a something more, almost like someone had taken a small chunk from her heart. She turned round and ran out of the hospital, tears flooding down her cheeks as her body shook.

*****

Seeing Gene's face as he walked into the flat almost broke her heart. He glanced at her, his eyes sorrowful as he sat next to her onto the sofa, pulling her into his arms as a fresh bout of tears started to leak into his jacket.

"They got to him Gene. . .they've got him." she whispered through her tears.

"I know." he whispered back, trying to keep his breathing steady as his eyes started to shine. "I know. . ."

"What happens Gene. . .when the time runs out?"

He kissed her head, holding her closer, "We fight Alex." he whispered, "We fight until the very last second."

He felt her nod, the warm tears still falling.

_I promise Tommy I'm going to find you. I'm doing this for all of us, I'm doing this for you._

_I'm doing this for Molly._

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked it! Things are speeding up towards the end now- but yes, there are still a couple of revelations/answers/twists to happen, so you'll just have to wait and see! ;) Please R&R, it's always wonderful to hear from you!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** These are not my characters. But Tommy is mine. :)

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Managed to not be too tardy with getting this chapter out- had some serious MT writing time during the day at home (I have period 1 and then period 6- how ridiculous is that?!) so I managed to get it done! This is the penultimate chapter (unless I can't fit it all into one more chapter!), so I really hope you like it. Please let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Another Place**

"What time is it?"

"7am."

"I should come-"

"No, you have to stay. I need you at the station in case any witnesses or tip offs come in."

Alex sighed, clambering out of bed and putting on her dressing gown, her eyes dark from a sleepless night, fretting endlessly about Tommy- they'd spent hours with Ray, Chris and Shaz scouring the city until about 3am, whereby they all gave up for the night and retreated home for a few hours, hoping that the sun's rays would make everything clearer.

"Ok." she agreed helplessly, "Where are you going to look?"

"Everywhere. Anywhere. I'm covering every inch of this city over and over until we've found him." Gene said, chucking on his coat.

He was just about to turn to leave, but the feeling of Alex's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Gene. . .I can't. . ." she said, shaking her head as she blinked back tears, "I can't lose you too. Please be careful, promise me you won't leave me."

Gene felt his heart rattle in his chest; he'd never seen her look so vulnerable as she did now, her brown eyes large and searching glittering with inevitable tears, utterly broken. He remembered her daughter, she had lost so much already, the loss of Tommy too would tear her up from the inside out, "Don't you worry about me, I'm a big boy, I can handle myself." he said softly.

She took her hand off his shoulder, folding her arms as she looked down slowly nodding, "Yes. . .yes, I know." she whispered.

He took a step back towards her, pulling her towards him to envelop her in his arms, "You're my everything, Alex. I'm not going anywhere." he whispered, tilting her chin up towards him and gently kissing her.

She sniffed, trying to avoid his gaze as she attempted to articulate her words, "What if. . .what if he's dead, Gene?" she breathed, "I can't stop thinking about all those times Carl said he hated him, how he wanted to hurt him like he hurt Lucy. . .oh god Gene. . ." she cried distraughtly.

"I promise you he's not dead." Gene said with far more certainty than he felt, gently rubbing her a lone tear away with his thumb, "I'm going to find him and bring him back to us."

He saw her smile sadly, kissing her once more, "Go. . . go." she whispered back, pushing him gently away.

He let his gaze linger once more before he opened the door and left, leaving Alex standing alone, moving to the window and watching him speed away in his red car.

*****

The flat was silent- the sort of silence that only ever held bad news- the heavy, empty, lonely sort that seems like nothing but a black hole.

"What is this supposed to prove, taking Tommy away?" she whispered to herself, blinking back tears, "If I'm not allowed my own daughter, why can't I spend my life here with a man and a boy I both love so dearly?"

She sniffed again, rubbing her sore eyes as she slowly let her back slide down the wall, catching her head in her hands as she wept.

She couldn't believe the last word she'd spoken to Tommy was her daughter's name- the word that cast a thousand questions, yet seemed to answer everything. This boy, a child so broken and alone when they'd found him, had turned her world in its axis, forging links with the future that had long abandoned her- replacing them with horrific nightmares, steadily tainting her dear Molly with endless darkness. But he wasn't simply a link to her other life- she loved him- if she was staying here, she wanted to be the one to watch him grow up with Gene by her side, and now he had been taken from her.

"Mum?" a voice said suddenly, making her jump as her wet eyes flew open.

"Molly?" Alex asked disbelievingly- seeing an apparition of her daughter in front of her- no glassy eyes, or bleeding gun wounds- simply the Molly she knew and had left behind- dressed in her school uniform and her glossy hair tied into a pony tail.

"It's me mum. It's really me." she smiled, pausing for a second "He told me he's been taken."

"Tommy?" Alex whispered, only to be replied by Molly's grave nod.

"Mum, listen to me. You have to promise me you'll save Tommy. Promise me." she said urgently "He's all I have to remind me of you, it's imperative you save him."

"What if I can't?" Alex said wearily.

"You have to mum. You have to." she said, disappearing as Alex blinked.

Alex ran her hand across her face, the stress of the situation becoming ever more apparent as she slowly made her way across the flat, slipping on her clothes and half heartedly ruffling her curly hair as she made for the front door to get to the station. What if she couldn't save Tommy? She placed her hand on the door knob, sighing heavily as she turned round, her eyes settling on the kitchen table- the vibrant memory of her, Gene and Tommy sat around there for breakfast playing in front of her eyes, blurring around the edges as tears filled her eyes again, almost as if she were looking at a watercolour painting.

She jumped when the phone started to ring, the shrill tone blaring through the flat. She wiped her tears from her eyes. . . _Oh god. . . Gene's found him! He's alive! _She thought as her heart charged in her chest, quickly grabbing the phone.

"Hello?" she said breathlessly, waiting for Gene's gravely voice to break through.

"A-A-Alex?" a little voice whispered, bursting into tears when he managed to force the word from his throat.

"Tommy?" Alex replied, sick rising into her mouth.

"You ha-have to come and get me." he sobbed, "They won't let me go."

Alex tried to take a steadying breath, clutching the phone with both hands.

"I will, I will Tommy. . . Just tell me where you are." she tried to say comfortingly, although the desperate edge to her voice gave her away.

"You ca-can't tell anyone though!" he said, trying to suppress his tears, "They'll kill us both if you do. . ."

Alex closed her eyes, covering her mouth with her hand as the tears leaked from her eyes, "I won't, I promise Tommy- just tell me where you are?"

She could hear a man whispering in the background threateningly, the bile in her stomach churning, "I'm in the west warehouse at the port. . .make sure you're alone." she could hear Tommy repeat after the man.

"Ok Tommy, just stay calm. I'll be there right away-" she said, before she heard him cry out as the phone was snatched off him, hearing a vicious blow before the line cut off.

She put the phone down, clutching her head as she felt herself crippling forward in pain, squeezing back the tears.

"_I can't promise I can do this. . .but I'm going to try-" _she heard a voice echo in her ears.

"_Please let this work, this is your last chance. . ." _

She flung her head up, the whispers dissolving in the air as a look of fierce determination crossed her face, staring ahead at the TV screen as it flashed on.

The painful, monotone cacophony of the test card appeared on the screen, the beeping stretching out louder as the colours seem to seep into one another. She felt her eyes settle on "BBC 1", the single number flickering mirthlessly, as if it were dying.

"One. . ." Alex said to herself, panic rising in her chest "It's happening now-" she cried, as she ran to the front door, grabbing her gun on the way out and stuffing into her jacket.

She quickly unlocked the car that was parked outside the flat, thanking god that she hadn't returned it back to the station yesterday. She fired up the engine, drumming her fingers nervously on the wheel as she shot off down the road, driving recklessly across the city. She squeezed her eyes together for a split second as a burning sensation in the front of her head started to throb persistently, reminding her that she was walking, once again, alone into unchatered danger.

She cursed loudly as someone swerved in front of her, darting past it as she grappled with the steering wheel.

"Ok Alex, keep calm. You need to keep calm. . ." she said to herself, trying to keep her mind in a rational state as her body disobeyed her- her knuckles turning white with the force she clutched onto the gear stick. She peered upwards through the front screen, black clouds swirling in the sky in some sort of macabre symbol; silent, threatening and looming.

The more she tried to calm herself the faster her heart seemed to beat. She'd never been so scared in her life. She didn't know how it was all going to end- what would happen to her, what would happen to Tommy- when her parents died, although traumatising, she'd seen it all before. Diving into a bottomless pit and not knowing when it was going to end was far worse.

She felt a wave of nausea pass over her and she knew she should stop driving, or at least slow down, she felt dizzy, black spots dancing in front of her eyes like someone was tampering with her mind. Her body didn't feel like her own as she parked the car haphazardly near the port, stumbling towards the oppressive iron expanse of the west warehouse.

She paused, staring at the murky grey waters of the Thames, swallowing when she saw a boat not far off making is way up the river towards the port. . .towards Layton and Carl. . .and about twenty other police officers and port workers.

_The Lady Di._

She swore, breaking into a run, the ground swaying beneath her as if she herself were on a boat- the grey sky and water seemingly washing into the other as she tried to focus on her goal. She stopped for a few seconds, propping herself up against the wall of the warehouse with her hand beside the battered doorway. Alex lifted her head up, squinting blindly at the hand sprawled against the iron, numb of all feeling as the icy surface succumbed her to the bones.

She took a steadying breath, pushing herself forcefully away from the wall as she blundered through the dim light of the warehouse, shouting at the top of the lungs;

"TOMMY! TOMMY! TOMMY!"

The only reply she received was her own echo, which quickly disappeared to nothing- only now the occasional drips of water resonating throughout the rundown warehouse as the rain started to batter down on the broken roof. Alex looked around, every corner inhabited by a damp shadow that seemed to tower over her, each one spreading over the metal wreckage that protruded from the walls or lay rusting on the ground like a suffocating blanket.

She could hear herself breathing heavily, only stopping when she heard another set of much smaller, shallower breaths coming from behind her.

She shut her eyes briefly, turning around to see Tommy being edged out from the shadows, a dark coated man standing behind him, pressing the barrel of the gun into Tommy's fresh stitches; a steady trickle of blood running past his eye.

"Hello Alex."

She felt like she was about to be sick, looking into the man's small blue eyes, the grin on his face tainted with malice as he steadily, but forcibly rubbed Tommy's hair with the other hand in mock comfort.

"Summers." she growled.

"Surprised to see me?" he asked, his grin widening, as Tommy squeezed his eyes shut- shuddering as he tried to hold back more tears.

"I should have known you were up to something- I should have known you wouldn't have left me alone with no good reason. Just leave Tommy alone." she said, clenching her fists fiercely.

"I've been busy Alex. I'm sorry if you missed my calls." he replied, never letting his eyes leave hers. "You can put your gun on the floor by the way."

She breathed out through her nose, steadily placing her gun on the floor and kicking it away, "I just saw the Lady Di on my way in, is that what you've been doing? Mixing with the another crowd?" she seethed, her voice laced with steel.

He chuckled slightly, twisting his gun a little, enjoying Alex flinch as Tommy cried out, "You're wondering why I need him, don't you? I'd said I'd let Carl kill him later, but why let him have all the fun. . .?"

"Tommy has nothing to do with his father." she hissed.

Summers laughed harder, causing Alex to retreat back a little, her fearless persona she had when she entered steadily ebbing away, "This isn't about Carl." he said, shaking his head patronisingly, "This is about me and you."

"What?" Alex said quietly.

He laughed again, staring at her, "Well, why don't I start from the beginning?"

Alex remained silent, trying to swallow back any tears that would really show how helpless she felt.

Even without confirmation, Summers spoke anyway, rubbing Tommy's head harshly as the little boy's breathing became more rapid and laboured.

"This world is my playground- I can have all the fun, all the freedom I ever wanted which I could never have back at home, a place where everyone can see what a genius and powerful man I can truly be. As soon as Layton reappeared in London wanting to build his empire again. He struck a deal with Carl Brown, trading the use of his own gun for the use of his boat. But you know that already. . ." he mocked, "However, I wanted a piece of this wealth-"

"So you told Layton you'd give him all the protection he needed?" she growled.

Summers continued, "And then we soon got Carl out of the picture- Layton wanted to be in control- so I told him to plant the shirt that would eventually get Carl arrested. Layton panicked though, he thought Carl would tell you about the shipment, so I paid Carl a little visit- I told him I'd get him out of prison if he swore not to tell-"

"And that's why Carl said to us he knew nothing about Layton's plans? Because he thought in the end he'd be getting his slice too?!" Alex said, her eyes an angry inferno.

"Exactly." Summers exclaimed sarcastically, "Except that was a lie- I was never going to get him out- I was already planning to dispatch of Layton later- I didn't want him back on the outside as well."

"So why-?"

"Why did I get him out?" Summer grinned evilly, the bitter smile suddenly fading, his eyes dangerous, "Because of _him._" Summer hissed into Tommy's ear as he pushed the gun into his scar, Tommy weeping as more blood trickled and mixed with his tears, "I needed Carl to help me get precious little Tommy."

Alex took a couple of steps forward, her voice giving her away as it shook, "Don't hurt him please. _Please. _He hasn't done anything wrong. . ."

"Oh but he _has._ He can tear everything apart at the seams- through his words, his _whispers._" he said, the gun suddenly facing her.

"He hasn't done anything wrong-!" she pleaded desperately.

"HE'S GOT US IN THE PALM OF HIS HAND, ALEX!" Summers suddenly shouted, causing Alex to flinch and Tommy to cry harder, his knees nearly buckling. "Our fate is left to him- he's trying to _wake me up and I don't want too._" he cried.

"Alex I don't understand." Tommy sobbed as Summers grabbed onto his hair aggressively, Summer clicking the gun.

Suddenly, Alex heard people behind her; Gene at her side in a second, "Drop that gun you bastard otherwise I'll blow your bollocks off from here!" he yelled angrily, his eyes glancing worriedly down at Tommy. She heard Ray and Chris' guns clicking a threat next to her.

"And there's only one way to make sure he doesn't wake me up." Summer continued, ignoring the presence of Fenchurch East, as he started to move backwards, his eyes still fixed onto Alex's as he slowly moved the gun back towards Tommy.

It was if time suddenly chucked the rules out of the window, everything slowing down as the tiniest glint appeared in Tommy's eye- a split second when he knew he could get away. He squirmed out of Summers' grasp, running towards Gene in a desperate bid for safety.

Alex saw what was coming though, her breath catching in her throat as Summer's turned the gun to the fleeing boy, taking his aim and-

BANG.

Tommy ran into Gene's arms, only to pull away again and turn around, Gene's face contorting in dismay.

"_Alex_!"

She felt her legs give way as she covered the gaping hole in her chest, the blood flooding through her fingers as her eyes started to flicker shut.

In the distance, she heard someone fire again, Ray and Chris running past her, Gene's face suddenly coming into view, the only warmth her body was aware of seeping from his hands.

"Alex. Alex. . . I need you to stay awake- don't close your eyes. Just keep looking at me. . ." he whispered desperately, his eyes shining as he clutched onto her bloodied hand.

Her head was spinning, she felt like she was drowning, everything floating away from her as she began to plunge into darkness,

"Alex don't close your eyes." she suddenly heard Tommy say urgently as he sat beside her, taking hold of her other hand, "I'm sorry. . ." he was crying, "I'm sorry."

Alex spluttered, feeling a warm liquid dribble from the corner of her mouth, "It's not your fault Tommy. . . I'm just sorry I never got to stay. . ."

"No. . no don't say that." Gene said desperately, shaking his head as he swept her hair from her face, "I promised I would never leave you."

She felt herself choke as her lungs tried to cave in, her eyes glittering up at his, "You must remember Gene. . ." she whispered, fighting to keep her eyes open, "That whatever happens, I love you."

He bent down, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead as a single tear hit her skin, "I love you too Alex." he breathed.

She felt herself sigh, drifting, feeling herself being lifted up and there were sirens around her- unknown voices and people as Tommy and Gene's hand slipped from her own. The noises soon disappeared into nothing as she felt her eyes slide shut and felt nothing but a thick, heavy void around her, steadily moving towards another place.

* * *

**A/N: **It isn't over yet people! So don't get down heartened about Alex/Gene/Tommy yet, because there are still answers needing to be surfaced and events needing to happen. Thanks to all my reviewers thus far for taking the time out to write what you think, please don't stop until the bitter end! ;) (And by the way, in a bid of shameless promotion, give my one shot _As The Door Closes _a tryif you haven't already- you may even like it. . .)


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I don't own A2A, but if I did. Boy would that be a good day.

**A/N: **Well here it is! The final (and rather large!) chapter of MT! I can't believe it if I'm honest, I started writing this months ago, and it's become such a part of my weekly routine I almost can't bear to let it go. I just want to thank everyone from the bottom of my heart for all reviews that have been left over the course of the story- as my first fic ever, I never dreamed I would receive such support, so I thank you.

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 14: Two Worlds, One Family**

_8:07am, 14th__ July 2008._

He ran a hand through his hair, letting out a long, ragged breath as he was tempted to break into a run. He had no idea what would be waiting for him, how on earth she was so sure this person would be there; this woman who she was desperate for him to see- for him to help.

He let his blue eyes scan the corridor as he walked briskly, his smart black shoes hitting the shiny floor with some force. He weaved through the various white robed people filtering through doors, bellowing lengthy words at each other as they charged around. He let his hand drop to his jacket pocket, feeling a corner of the paper still resting there, the piece of paper that she said would change things for him forever.

He swallowed; if he was honest, he didn't like the sound of that at all. He felt so confused, so blindly confused that he didn't know why he was even doing this. But she'd made him promise. Promise to go where she'd written.

He reached reception, pulling a form from his trouser pocket and offering it to a blonde haired woman, "Hi Shelly- thought your shift finished at 7?" he said.

She rolled her eyes, turning back round to the computer again as her fingers flew across the keyboard, "Tell me about it! A&E overrun again." she hummed irritably as she rolled herself on the chair back across to him.

"I know this might sound a bit strange. . ." he said, trying to sound casual, "But is there anyone in room 303 at the moment?"

She turned once again to the computer clicked the mouse a couple of times, bringing up a database and scanning through it, "No one's in there at the moment."

He tried not to look like he was thinking too much as he bit his lip in confusion, "Really?"

"No. No-one's in there." she said, shrugging, "But you can go to room 301 if you want- Dr Gurson said a coma patient has been transferred from the Princess Grace Hospital on a more long time basis to here- he says he wants you to go see him."

"Ok," he sighed ruefully, as she printed off some details and passed it to him, "Martin Summers." she said.

His eyes barely looked at the piece of paper as he took it, "Thanks." he said nonchalantly, "But promise you'll buzz me in if you hear anyone's being admitted to room 303, ok?" he added in a more serious tone, shoving the piece of paper in his trouser pocket.

She raised an eyebrow, giving him a bizarre look, "Ok. . .I will." she said, shaking her head in bemusement.

"Brilliant, thanks Shell." he smiled as he started to walk away.

He turned around suddenly, walking back a couple of steps, "Also. . ." he added.

Shelly pulled a face, "What now?"

"Could you make a cake when you get home please, and bring it back later when your shift starts?" he asked, his eyes glinting.

"A cake?!" she exclaimed.

He nodded his confirmation, "Please?"

She sighed, "Fine then- you owe me!" as she turned back towards her computer.

Tommy smiled to himself as he started to pace down the corridor, convinced he was steadily going insane- following these absurd wishes with no reason, logic or explanation. . .

Suddenly, it was as if something switched on in his head, he backtracked, a slight curdling in his stomach as he stopped walking. His eyes suddenly lifting up as something hit him like a big red bus, he slowly withdrew the paper from his trouser pocket, studying the name as his mind flew: _Martin Summers._

The name rang a bell definitely, a very large bell that sounded something like a toll bell. He shook the life out of the name in his mind, desperately trying to remember where he'd heard it before. His pace quickened as he nearly ran towards the door to room 301, quickly flinging it open.

Suddenly he felt his heart stop, bile rising in his throat as he saw the face of the man lying in front of him. He didn't want to believe it, couldn't comprehend it. It was _him. _The man that nearly shot him when he was 5 years old.

Even as a fully grown man, he felt like he'd just been told the monster under the bed was real, or that the person who actually tried to murder you as a child was in fact immortal- because that's what frightened him; the man in front of him had not aged in 26 years, and had in fact died in 1982.

He looked back briefly through the glass panel of the door, hearing the yelling of three surgeons as they ran past:

"_-_we've got a case of severe thrombosis in room 303-"

"-she's going to lose too much blood-"

"-there's only so much we can do-"

He wanted to leave, walk out of the door, pretend this moment had never happened and simply carry on with his life. But he had questions he wanted answers to. . .so many questions.

He edged closer towards the comatose man, warily sitting down on the chair beside the bed, gulping. He studied the older man's face, coarse with wrinkles around the eyes and drained of all life as his skin glowed a ghostly white, almost as if he had returned from the dead.

"I don't understand." the young man suddenly whispered out loud, his eyes never leaving the man's face in fear that he might suddenly awaken and finish the job he started, "How are you here? Who are you?" he said almost angrily.

He stopped for a minute, breathing heavily as sheer panic charged his body, "I can remember your face, when you and my father stole me away from the hospital. I was so scared of my father, and I thought I could trust you. I was so young, so naïve. . .and I never understood what I had to do with any of it."

He paused, reluctantly trying to drag up the darkest first five years of his life, in vain trying to remember what Summers had said when he was pressing the cold metal of the gun into his forehead, speaking to Alex out of place, out of time.

"_Alex I don't understand."_

Tommy sighed in desperation as he stood up suddenly, unable to uncover the fog that had clouded his memory, "I don't know what I have to do with this, but I do know I have to stop you. Whoever's coming into room 303 today is even more significant than you being here, and I know I'll have the answers I need."

He walked towards the man suddenly whispering menacingly into is ear, "And then they'll be no way out for you."

He turned on his heel and almost stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut as he paced down the corridor, his blue eyes flashing in a sudden isolation- his brown hair flopping to one side to reveal a thin, white scar on his forehead.

*****

_2:34pm, 14__th__ July 2008._

He hadn't been able to think all day, his body tense from all the pent up fear he was now harbouring, his eyes darting around suspiciously, constantly looking at the clock as he slumped against the desk at the reception, "Hey Shelly, I'm clocking off for lunch in a minute."

She flipped around quickly, pressing her hand to her heart in relief as she closed her eyes, "Oh my goodness, there you are! I've been calling trying to get hold of you for the past half an hour! Look, a woman's in theatre at the moment who arrived this morning, suffering a severe bullet wound to the frontal lobe, the nurses have been told to prepare room 303 for her. . ."

"Are you sure?" he replied, his eyes suddenly widening.

"Yes!" Shelly said, turning to her computer screen, "It says here Alexandra Drake is currently in theatre following a bullet wound to the frontal lobe-"

The young man stood there, choking on his own breath as he clutched onto the side of the desk, "Wh-what?"

"Alexandra Drake." she repeated, quickly printing off the details and passing it to him, pointing to the relevant section.

He gulped, his eyes flicking from the sheet of paper to the receptionist, "Oh my god. . ." he whispered, running off down the corridor without a second word.

*****

_2:38pm, 14__th__ July 2008._

He had nearly reached the waiting room by the operating theatre, his heart being so hard it threatened to tear through his chest as he turned a corner. He didn't know if he could do this- whoever was lying in there was connected to him- he shook his head, pacing as he urged himself to keep walking. For once in his life, he preferred not to over think things and simply reside in a bubble of ignorance.

He stopped when he saw a little girl, standing by herself in front of the window looking onto the operation. He didn't know what to do, looking around in utter bewilderment, trying to form words that were escaping him.

He cleared his throat, his voice shaking slightly, "Hello?" he managed to choke out.

Suddenly he found that the breath was leaving his body faster than he could breath in, her face nearly hurtling him physically backwards.

"Hello." she replied, "Are. . .Are you ok?" she said, furrowing her brows slightly in confusion at the stunned expression on his face.

"I'm. . .errr. . .I'm." he managed to say, choking out a startled laugh at his old imaginary friend, "Fine."

"Am I allowed to stay with my mum?" the girl whispered, pointing towards the six surgeons hunched over a faceless body in the operating theatre.

He swallowed, not quite believing that Molly was actually here, actually real. . .actually Alex's daughter, he shook his head, daring himself to dismiss it, "No, no it's fine." he said, steadily walking towards her and standing by her side, still worried she was about to vanish.

He closed his eyes, replaying the image in his head, remembering what he saw when he was just a little boy having his own operation- the mousy haired girl and the window. He tried to rationalise everything in his mind, but nothing was making sense, whatever was going to come from this point on would hopefully make things clearer, not muddy the water.

"What's your name?" Molly said turning to him fully, seeing her eyes bloodshot and tear stricken for the first time.

"I'm Dr Thomas Hunt." he said, slowly revealing his hand for her to gently shake it, "I'm a psychologist here at the hospital- I specialise with patients in comas."

"Nice to meet you." she said half heartedly, smiling sadly as it dawned upon her how in danger her mother actually was. Her fingers steadily reaching out for the glass, tenderly tracing them lower as she watched hopelessly at the several green-clad figures passing various small, sharp metal instruments. Molly sighed, for a second staring at her own reflection of the little girl who was losing one of the most precious things in her life.

"She's never going to wake up, is she?" Molly whispered tearfully, the haunting words clinging to her like a dark shadow.

"I don't know Molly." Thomas whispered, shaking his head as he sat opposite her, "I honestly don't know anymore. I hope I can help her; I study patient's brain patterns and try to arouse them."

"My mum's a psychologist." she said, not lifting her eyes, "She works in the police."

He choked a laugh, still not believing the situation he was in, speaking to who he had always thought was a figment of his own imagination, "Yes, I know."

She raised her eyes, "You do?"

Tom nodded, his mind racing as he tried to articulate his thoughts, "I've know your mother since. . .I was at university. She's been a very dear friend to me for many years."

Molly stood back a little, folding her arms, searching his face for answers, "She's never mentioned you, but I feel like I've met you before! It's very strange. . ."

"I have to say I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you before Molly," he said, his mind ticking over the white lie,"But I'm glad we have now, even if the circumstances are not what I hoped for."

"Do you work here then?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, I transferred down from Trafford General Hospital in Manchester a few months ago." he replied, "I wasn't in London much before then though, which is probably why we've never met before"

Thomas rubbed a hand through his hair absentmindedly as he looked down at her, "Are you here with anyone Molly?" he said, his voice concerned that she was here alone.

"My godfather had to go away for ten minutes to try and call my dad in Canada and let him know what's happened."

"Will your dad be coming back then?"

Molly shook her head sadly, looking down as he saw her blinking back tears, "He won't come back." she whispered tearfully, "Not even for me."

Thomas looked away, biting his lip, kicking himself for asking, "Just don't cry, please don't cry- it's not the end yet." he whispered.

She gazed up at him, her eyes sparkling as a man's voice suddenly piped up from behind them

"Molly?" the voice came, causing them both to turn around to see an old, grey bearded man.

She ran to the old man, running into his embrace as he smiled softly at her, stroking her hair, "Hi, I'm Evan White." the man said, extending his hand for Thomas to take.

"Dr Hunt." he said, smiling sympathetically as his eyes dropped down to Molly for a split second, whose head was safely snuggled into Evan's jacket.

"I've just spoken to a nurse on the way back." Evan said "She says Alex's operation is done and she's being taken over to room 303, would you mind taking us there?"

Thomas gulped slightly, fear coursing through his body, as he quickly agreed, "Sure." he almost squeaked, "I'll take you there right away."

*****

_5:14pm, 14__th__ July 2008._

As soon as he saw that woman's face, he felt as if the world was turning without him. Everything that had been left unanswered, all ambiguities, in his life were slowly dropping into place, his heart slowed, as he saw her pale, drawn face covered with an oxygen mask.

He stepped inside, silently soaking in the plain hospital room, decorated with pictures of an Alex he knew, yet felt a million miles away from; pictures of her smiling shyly at the camera, her hair straight and almost blonde- a white leather jacket that never existed- the woman who raised him ceased to exist.

Molly sat down, seemingly lost in her own thoughts as her fingers twiddled with the pleats from her skirt, she was staring into her lap, biting her lip, trying to fight the sudden sadness that rushed through her. Evan standing by the window and observing the grey wispy clouds that squirmed in the sky.

He cleared his throat suddenly, his eyes turning to rest upon Thomas sat in the chair- the young man's face etched with worry, the sort of worry that seemed to be evident on someone's face when they were the only who knew the truth.

"How did you know Alex then?" Evan questioned.

Thomas gulped, wondering how far he could push this fabricated past; his gaze once more fell upon Alex's sallow face- wires and tubes attached to every limb in her body like a limp marionette- he sighed, "We met at university- we were both studying psychology- she'd always wanted to go into the police force, whereas I'd wanted to work in hospital since I was about 5 years old."

Evan nodded steadily, "And were you both ever. . . you know. . ." he struggled.

Thomas's eyes flicked to Molly's quickly, lifting his hands in motion for all of them to avoid a rather painful explanation, "No, no never. We were never anything more than friends." he said, internally wrinkling his nose at the idea.

"Ah, ok." Evan nodded again, looking towards Alex, the beeping of the heart monitor screaming a desperate, pitiful sort of monotony, "Do you have any ideas about how to. . .wake her up?" he asked.

"I have a few ideas." Thomas replied, his hand subconsciously ghosting over his jacket pocket, "But we have to wait."

Evan nodded gravely, rubbing his sinuses as he moved towards Molly and knelt in front of her, giving her hands a little squeeze, "I've got to try and call your father again Scrap. Will you be ok for a while by yourself with Doctor Hunt?"

She glanced over at Thomas, who offered her a friendly smile, where she nodded both at the doctor and her godfather, "Yes I'll be fine." she said, as he kissed her forehead and left the room.

Silence ate away at the air as Molly sighed internally to herself, staring at her mother's lifeless figure. Thomas watched the girl, his heart torn in two- feeling her silent heart ache, isolation and the painful predictability-remembering the announcement of his own mother's death.

"It's my birthday today you know." she said to no one in particular, "We were going to blow out the candles together." she sniffed, hastily wiping the tears from her eyes, "But now it doesn't look like we'll do anything together ever again."

"I'm sorry Molly." he whispered, blinking back his own tears.

She turned to him, shaking her head sadly as a tear slid down her cheek, "It's not your fault."

He paused for a second, letting his head drop as he breathed out slowly and tried to calm his nerves, closing his eyes as he tried to take the plunge- the jump off the cliff into infinity.

"Molly I-" he started, before looking away.

She was staring at him, her eyes glittering, the concern and sadness in his eyes mirrored in her own, "I know you don't know me, but I need you to trust me. I think. . . I think your mother has only one window of opportunity to wake up. . ."

Molly blinked, hanging on his every word as if her life depended on it.

"But she won't be awake forever. . .if we miss this window, you'll never get to say good bye to her."

Molly bit her lip, looking away as more tears escape, shaking her head as she squeezed her eyes shut, "I know in my heart she'll never get through this. No one survives a bullet to the head. . .I just can't believe I have to live the rest of my life without her. . ."

"I can't promise I can do this. . .but I'm going to try. . ." Thomas whispered earnestly, standing up and walking towards Alex's bedside, taking her cool, smooth hand in his own as Molly slowly walked to the other side, in turn clasping Alex's hands in between her two small hands.

Molly looked at him, her eyes pleading for him to do this; he couldn't give her forever, but he could give her closure.

Thomas closed his eyes, ploughing through his past, plucking memories of his Alex- his mother- from his mind.

"_Is that nice man coming with us?" _

"_Tommy I think we should sit down. . ." _

"_I'm trying my best, but I don't know if I'll be able to get to her in time." _

"_What do you think it means?" _

"_I mean, what's going to happen to her?"_

*****

She felt heavy and light at the same time, oh god the pain. She could feel herself floating, but at the same time falling down. She was blind, wanting to keep her eyes shut in fear of what was around her and because it was too much of a struggle to open her eyes.

She tried to breathe, feeling a tin bit of air entering her lungs. _Not enough_. Breathed again as she felt her lungs expand a little more in desperation, like she was drowning. She heard the echo, heard the man's voice again.

"_Please let this work, this is your last chance. . ." _

She felt herself floating further away from the voice- it was becoming distant, more echoey. _No. . . No. . . _She tried moving towards it, her arms felt like they were filled with sand as she moved towards the voice, the pain in her side burning as it was slowly replaced by an intense pain in her head. She felt herself surge forward suddenly, everything bright around her as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Mum?" she heard, as the blurry world around her steadily started to clear.

A girl's face steadily came to into view as she blinked rapidly, her eyes focussing on her daughter's face, whose tears were dripping onto her hand.

She felt so tired, so confused, a sense of relief washing over her paired with a gripping pain of loss on her heart, "Molly. . ." she managed to whisper as she pushed her oxygen mask to the side, tears prickling her eyes as her daughter flung her arms around her, bursting into tears.

"Oh mum. . ." she sobbed as Alex stroked Molly's hair, as she pulled back to look into her eyes.

"I've missed you so, _so _much Molly. . .you don't know how long it's been. . ." Alex wept, kissing her daughter's forehead, embracing her again.

Alex suddenly became aware of movement on the other side of the bed- a doctor quietly tiptoeing towards the door.

Alex was about to speak, but Molly beat her to it, "Dr Hunt! Don't go please!" she pleaded, her eyes suddenly slightly wider with urgency.

He stood there, inhaling deeply as his heart skipped a beat, wondering if she would recognise him- know who he was.

"Dr. . .Hunt?" she said, hearing her breath catch.

He turned around slowly, catching Alex's dark brown eyes with his own sapphire blue ones. She paused for as she studied his face for a split second, more tears forming in her eyes as she shook her head in disbelief.

"T-Tommy?" she whispered, as her lip quivered.

He nodded slowly, stepping back towards the bed and taking the hand he was holding earlier, "It's me." he said, "I can't believe it's you." he said, choking out a shaky laugh.

She couldn't take her eyes off his face, the boy she had seen as 5 years old was now here in front of her, a fully grown man, but yet the eyes were still the same- that oceanic brilliance that shimmered with memories- moments to treasure and torments unforgotten.

She burst into tears as she hugged him closer, smelling him, the scent of his hair splitting her senses between 1982 and 2008.

He pulled away, still clutching onto her hand, "I'm going to go get Evan, you stay here Molly, ok?"

"No- no!" she said suddenly, "I have to go get Evan! I know where he is! I'll be back in a few minutes, ok mum?"

"I'll be fine Molly," she whispered, kissing her again.

Molly looked at Thomas, looking for confirmation and he nodded quickly, watching her dash from the room.

He turned back slowly, greeted by Alex smiling tearfully, "I can't believe it's really you." she whispered, squeezing his hand.

"Me neither." he said smiling softly.

She looked down at her hands, recognising the sad look in his eyes, "I'm not staying here, am I?" she whispered, wiping her eyes and averting them to the window.

"No. . .no you're not." Thomas sighed, running his hand through his hair and meeting her eyes as she turned around again.

She let out a stifled breath, as if she temporarily forgot to breathe, the different wave of emotions flooding her whole being, "How. . .how did you know? That I'd be here? That. . . you'd be able to wake me up?"

Tommy smiled slyly, a sadness still present in his eyes as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a little, rather old looking envelop and placed it in her hands, "This letter. . .tells me everything I need to know about today. It doesn't tell me who you are, but it does tell me what I have to do- so that you can wake up here for a few hours, before you return to the 1980s for good."

She looked up at him, her eyes questioning, "Who wrote it?"

He smiled softly, "You did. You gave this to me on my 30th birthday, and told me that what was in it would change everything I knew forever."

She smiled a little herself, "It must have been a shock."

He shook his head in disbelief, "I thought I was going to have a heart attack if I was honest, I've never had such a traumatic experience in my life. . .Molly- she was the girl who I was seeing in my dreams as a young boy- and here she is, walking the earth like me."

She nodded, "When you told me your imaginary friend was Molly in the hospital when you were 5- I nearly collapsed then and there- to know that you had heard from her, had contacted her. . ."

There was a moment of silence, one of contemplation where time seemed to collide into one enigmatic sphere, a marble of colour and complexity.

"So then, you become a doctor?" she said proudly.

He grinned, looking away bashfully, "Psychologist actually."

Her eyebrows shot up to her hairline as she laughed, "You're kidding?"

"Nope!" he said, shaking his head, "It's 1983, and no one was sure if you're ever going to wake up. However, me and Gene visited a psychologist to get their take on your state. He told us of several techniques to arouse you from your coma, and when you woke up, I'd never felt such happiness in my life- and from that moment, this is all I've ever wanted to do."

She squeezed his hand again, eyes watering as a silent thanks passed between them, "They're also certain things that have become clearer now I've seen you here; why you acted in certain ways across the years. . ." he smirked.

She quirked an eyebrow, "Like what?"

He laughed slightly, pushing his fringe further off his face, "Well, the prime example would be your almost deranged insistence at pairing me up with Jennifer Queen at this one big family event you and Gene held when I was 24 and she was 19. . ."

She started to grin, the dawning realisation, "You're with her, aren't you?"

He grinned in return, "Five years happily married, and with a little girl of our own."

Alex wanted to cry again, feeling so much love for her son, yet the aching pain that she would miss this all with Molly, that she would probably never meet Molly's children.

"So me and Gene. . .do we. . . ?" Alex asked, her eyes tearing up.

He held up a hand to hush her, "Now why would I tell you that? I don't want to ruin the rest of your story." he smiled.

"Alex!" they both suddenly heard from the door as Evan came bursting in, quickly followed by Molly and a couple of rather frantic looking doctors.

"You should get your oxygen mask back on Alex!" one of the doctors said, presenting her with it and bringing it closer to her face.

She pushed it to the side, breathing for a second as everyone was silent around her, "I know I'm going to die. . ." she said almost too quietly for no one to hear, "And I just want to spend the last few hours of my life with my family, please. . ."

The doctors looked at each other, knowing that she was right and that there wasn't much more they could do in the long run, "We'll just be outside." they murmured, moving steadily towards the door.

Alex threw her head back into the white pillow, closing her eyes and slowly breathing out- her hand outstretched for Molly as she was feeling increasingly light headed, trying to work out her thoughts as she knew she was slowly starting to fade away. She couldn't help but think though, think how she could ever leave her daughter behind and know that she'd always be safe.

"Molly. Evan. . .I have a question for you both- I need to say everything, so please wait until I've said everything."

She half opened her eyes, seeing them both nod silently as she let her eyes close again, "Evan, I have always loved and admired you greatly, I can never thank you for taking me as your own and raising me, but I cannot ask too much of you, I cannot ask you to take care of Molly by yourself."

She opened her eyes again, seeing Evan look down sadly at his own hands, the veins, wrinkles and scars- a tell tale sign that he wasn't the young man he was raising Alex.

She sighed, slowly reaching out her other hand, towards where Thomas was situated, he slowly took it as she turned her head slightly to look at him, "I don't want to force you into this, but if Molly agrees to my proposition, I would die a peaceful death knowing she would always be well taken care of- I want you to have joint guardianship of Molly with Evan, Tommy."

His eyes shined with tears as he nodded rapidly, "I will do anything for you Alex, you gave a lost boy the unswerving care and support for me that I needed, and I would be honoured to have Molly join the family." he said, glancing at Molly fondly as she smiled tearfully back at him.

She turned her head back to Molly, her misty blue eyes shimmering "I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do Molly; I love you so much, and I only want the best for you. I know you wouldn't want to move to Canada to live with your father, and we both know sadly that he wouldn't want it either." she swallowed, her throat dry, as she saw Molly nod sadly, "And I know you've only met Tommy- but I promise you he will welcome you into his family and always care for you."

Molly nodded, never letting her eyes leave her mother's, "I want to stay here mum, I do, with Evan and Tommy."

Alex kissed Molly again, hugging her close, as the little girl clutched onto her mother whose eyes would cry a thousand tears. Alex caught her son's eye- speaking volumes as she thanked him

*****

_6:47pm, 14__th__ July 2008._

"Thanks Mr Ohrvick for coming in at such short notice." Evan said, shaking the solicitor's hand as he moved towards the door of the room.

"Not a problem- anything for my ex-boss." the man replied, sending a small smile to Alex in her bed as he gently placed her will in his briefcase, "Everything is officially in writing," he added, as he bowed a little and made his way out of the door.

As soon as the solicitor had left the room, Molly's voice spoke quietly, "Mum. . .can we get a cake please? I. . .want to blow out the candles with you."

"A promise is a promise." Alex whispered in reply, looking at Evan and Thomas.

"Don't worry, I've got it under control." said Thomas as he picked up the hospital phone on Alex's bedside, "Shelly? Yes. . .yes. . .you know the cake I spoke to you about earlier? Could you bring it to room 303 please with some candles and plates etc.? Brilliant, thank you. . .bye." he said, placing the phone back in the cradle, greeted by one of the first genuinely happy smiles he'd seen on Molly's face all day.

*****

_6:52pm, 14__th__ July 2008._

Molly closed her eyes, making a wish as she blew out the candles with her mother, Thomas and Evan applauding joyfully as mother and daughter sat beside one another for the last time.

"I'm so proud of you Molly, how brave you've been through this all." Alex said, cupping her daughter's face.

"Anything for you mum." she whispered, kissing her mum's nose.

Everyone's attention suddenly focused on Alex, as her eyes started to dilate; Molly's gleeful smile quickly dissolved as Alex groaned, her head falling back onto her pillow as her breathing became irregular and stunted.

"Mum?" Molly whispered, her eyes filling up as she grasped her mother's hand as she moved off the bed, her eyes wide as they flicked to Thomas desperately, Evan moving behind Molly and protectively placing his hands on her shoulders.

Thomas quickly moved to the other side of her bed, gently coaxing the oxygen mask onto her face as her eyes started to flicker shut, her breathing hoarse as her grip started to slacken on her daughter's hand.

"Mum?" Molly whispered again, a tear weaving its way down her cheek.

Alex felt her limbs tense, everything around her blurring; she forced herself to move her other hand, lifting the mask off her face as she looked at Molly though heavy lidded eyes, "Molly, never forget that I always love you. . ."

Molly nodded, wiping away a tear, "I won't mum, I love you too."

Alex glanced at Evan, his eyes shining with love and sorrow as she turned to face Thomas briefly, a sad but knowing look on his face, "It'll be ok. I promise." he whispered, taking her hand and stroking her thumb.

"I know. . ." she whispered slowly nodding, "I know. . ."

The heart monitor slowed, it's lonely rhythm dying out as whatever made this woman Alex drifted away, flying back to where her life was only just beginning.

******

_7:01pm, 14__th__ July 2008._

Three figures walked down the corridor of the hospital, a young girl clutching onto the hands of two men as they gazed in the distance at the woman being slowly pushed away, her body covered in a delicate white sheet.

The young man paused at the door of room 301 for a second, surprised to see an empty bed being arranged by one of the nurses, watching her as she came out of the corridor and slowly wiped away the name off the whiteboard of the man who had inhabited it for such a short time- and never would ever again.

*****

_8:45am , 13__th__ March, 1983._

She felt like she wanted to be sick, the pain in her stomach threatening to burst as she accidentally brushed her elbow against the wound, causing her to moan out in pain.

For a split second she wasn't aware that anyone else was in the room, until she felt a large, safe hand holding her own.

Her heart jumped with love, seeing him sleeping- his head resting on the bed as he sat slumped on the chair, "Gene. . ." she managed to whisper, her mouth dry, "Gene. . ."

He slowly woke up, blinking deliberately as he steadily raised his head, not daring to believe what he'd just heard. She heard him gasp lightly when his eyes hit hers, his pale blue eyes glimmering, "Alex?"

"I'm alive. . ." she whispered tearfully, tightening her grip on his hand, "It's me."

Suddenly he was kissing her, with such tenderness she felt her heart would burst; she ran her fingers through his caramel coloured hair, sighing softly at the taste of him- the smell of him, that feeling of love and desire she'd never had with anyone else. She'd missed him. She knew now that it would be impossible for her to survive without this wonderful, brilliant man by her side.

She looked up at him, absorbing every perfect crease and scar of his face as his eyes studied her own face, dusting it with feather light kisses as he brushed away her tears. Oh how she'd missed him.

"Alex?" she suddenly heard a little voice emerge from the doorway, one of innocence and utter disbelief, Gene pulled away, turning around and smiling at the little boy standing at the door- wearing a smile that made her want to laugh and cry at the same time.

He ran up to her, throwing his arms around her neck and burying his head into her neck and laughing joyfully, "I can't believe it! You're here!" he cried, kissing her cheek as a small tear escaped the corner of his eye.

She nodded, unable to speak as she looked at the little boy in her arms, gazing up at her with such love and admiration, unable to keep the smile off her face as she remembered the man he would become.

*****

_14__h__ July 1983._

_My dearest Tommy,_

_I don't know how to write this, all I know is that I have to and that I need you to do what I ask in this letter, however ridiculous or weird it may seem. I don't know where I'll be in 30 years time, which is why I need to write this now._

_On the 14__th__ of July 2008, you must be at Guy's Hospital in London- for on that day a woman will be shot by Arthur Layton- after revenge for his capture on the day you were nearly shot. She will be in desperate need of your help, along with her daughter, who happens to be celebrating her birthday. The woman will be in a coma, and when you are in room 303 with her daughter, this will be the only point you can temporarily awaken her. _

_As my son, I ask that you do this for me, because this will not only affect me- but will change your life forever._

_All the love in the world,_

_Your mother, Alex Hunt._

She lifted her eyes from the letter, hearing Tommy shriek in delight as Gene pushed him higher on the swing, the little boy's eyes closed as he held his face to the sun's rays. She caught her husband's eye, glinting mischievously as he smiled at her from across the grass.

She folded the paper gently into an envelop, inhaling the summer air as she let her mind drift, holding the letter close with one hand, whilst the other absentmindedly rested on her stomach.

* * *

**A/N: **The end! I hope you enjoyed it; please leave one last review of what you thought of the outcome! I hope to write a few one shot/two shot stories over the next seven or eight months before A2A3, but I've got so much eng. lit. reading to catch up on, and so much work I need to do for my LNAT, they probably won't be for a little while yet! But once again, thank you for reading and reviewing Major Tommy!


End file.
